Su olor, sobre todas las cosas
by The Mothers of Invention
Summary: "...Porque Loki huele como el final del otoño bajo un temporal de viento helado, huele como huele el bosque bajo las primeras nieves del invierno. La certeza de haber percibido el peculiar olor de Loki Odinson está ahí, sobre todas las cosas. Y es algo que encoge el corazón de Sigyn pero que también, de alguna manera, la reconforta". Loki/Sigyn, una historia a través de los años.
1. Prólogo

Pequeño aviso para navegantes antes de que empecéis a leer:

-Fic mono en diez capítulos para leer con mente generosa. No esperéis ninguna trama compleja y brillante, ni fidelidad a la mitología, ni aventuras marvelianas ni (demasiado) porno. Tampoco os dejéis engañar por el lirismo garrafonero del prólogo. Por una vez en mi vida he querido hacer algo romántico y sencillito, así que si buscáis algo que transforme vuestra vida literaria, mejor que ni sigáis leyendo.

-Es Pre-"Thor". De hecho, acabará donde empieza la película (aproximadamente, día arriba, día abajo)

-Es un Loki/OC. Digo esto porque la protagonista femenina es Sigyn pero se llama Sigyn como podría llamarse Paca. Básicamente la llamé así porque me gusta el nombre. No sigo el canon mitológico ni el de los cómics. Podríamos decir que sigo el de la película... pero dado que en la película no hay Sigyn que valga, todas sabríamos que miento. Así soy yo, una desviada de los cánones y de la vida en general.

-Este fic ha sido previamente publicado en la **fantabulosa** página de Facebook** "Tom Hiddleston/Loki Laufeyson Spain"**; de modo que si os suena de haberlo leído antes, que sepáis que soy la autora y que publico con permiso de mí misma ;)

-El inevitable disclaimer: no soy guionista ni director ni asalariado de ninguna clase de Marvel y en consecuencia no poseo (lástima) a Loki. No saco más beneficio de publicar este relato que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo.

-Creo que ya.

(Marys Crane)

**SU OLOR, SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS**

******PRÓLOGO**

_Dicen que es el olor lo primero que se descubre, todavía en el vientre materno, antes que ningún otro sentido. Es por el olor que empezamos a amar antes de ser capaces de abrir los ojos. Son los olores los pilares del palacio de las emociones, lo que las sostiene y las ayuda a crecer, lo último en caer cuando el olvido nos va robando los recuerdos de todo cuanto amamos. Son los olores lo que de vez en cuando nos traiciona, devolviéndonos una memoria amable que desde la distancia del tiempo perdido nos causa un dulce dolor._

_Y es cierto._

_Sigyn creía haberse preparado para su nuevo hogar, este mundo que nada tiene que ver con el suyo ni en clima ni en gentes ni en costumbres. Creía estar bien preparada pero nadie le había advertido de que los olores serían tan distintos. Sigyn viene del Norte de Vanaheim, de un mundo en guerra, de los sombríos dominios del bosque, del aroma de la penumbra y el musgo, la lluvia y la madera, el hierro y la sangre. Esos olores forman parte de su vida desde que puede recordar. Asgard, la Dorada, huele a sol, a verano perpetuo, a las irradiaciones de vida del árbol sagrado Yggrasdil. No es malo, en absoluto, pero es distinto. Demasiado distinto. Los nuevos olores la han golpeado nada más cruzar la frontera, como un azote que le recuerda su realidad de exiliada, de rehén en una tierra ajena que no sabe –nadie lo sabe- si algún día podrá abandonar._

_Asgard es hermoso y sus olores lo son también, pero todo es dolorosamente extraño para ella. Sigyn se encoge en el carruaje detenido mientras siente a sus sirvientes bajar y tomar posiciones para la presentación formal a sus anfitriones, a sus nuevos amos. Todo a su alrededor es amabilidad y belleza pero ella no desea estar allí. Quiere volver a su hogar de los bosques. Quiere volver atrás en el tiempo y nacer varón, y así poder ser como sus dos hermanos, a quienes se les ha permitido quedarse en Vanaheim para combatir a sus enemigos al lado de su padre._

_La puerta del carruaje se abre y Sigyn desciende, encontrándose a las impresionantes puertas del palacio real de Asgard. El rey Odín se ha adelantado de la línea de personas que aguarda para presentarle sus respetos y es el primero en saludarla. Sintiéndose minúscula frente al Todopoderoso Padre de Todos Sigyn intenta sonreír, mostrarse modesta y agradecida como su madre le ha aleccionado a hacer. Apenas entiende lo que el rey le dice. En realidad no quiere escucharle. Odín habla como un bondadoso benefactor pero Sigyn no puede olvidar que está allí a instancias de él, exigida como garantía de que su padre se mantendrá leal a la alianza recién sellada con Asgard si vence en la pugna por el trono de Vanaheim._

_Y además está el olor, ese omnipresente olor a mundo privilegiado tan distinto del aire de Vanaheim, que lo empapa todo, que revuelve su miedo y ensombrece su ánimo._

_Tras el rey la reina Frigga, radiante y hermosa, le ofrece un abrazo maternal que le sabe más honesto que todo el discurso de Odín y casi -casi, porque una princesa de los vanir no llora delante de extraños- llena los ojos de Sigyn de lágrimas. Sólo tiene once años y nunca hasta ahora se ha separado de su propia madre, y de pronto acaba de comprender hasta qué punto el pacto de su padre con Odín ha hecho de ella una huérfana._

_—Haremos que te sientas como en tu casa, querida niña. Considera ésta como tu familia, a mí como a una madre y a mis hijos como tus hermanos. Thor, Loki, saludad a nuestra invitada._

_Sigyn siente el nudo de la emoción en la boca de su estómago antes incluso de mirar al primogénito de Odín, turbada por la idea de ser presentada al que en todos los Nueve Reinos ya se conoce como Dios del Trueno. Aunque todavía es un muchacho, la fama de Thor ya es bien conocida en Vanaheim. Sigyn levanta su rostro para mirar al joven guerrero formidable, al príncipe que todos dan por seguro como heredero del trono de Odín. Sus ojos azules son amables, sus facciones deslumbran. Sólo tiene catorce años pero su cuerpo y sus maneras son ya los de un hombre; un hombre hermoso, fuerte y dorado como lo es la propia Asgard. Thor representa todo lo que a Sigyn le han enseñado a idolatrar y el corazón de la niña acusa con una punzada dolorosa su sonrisa y su voz –ya poderosa, ya la de un hombre- cuando él la saluda alegremente, con esa calidez que ha tenido que heredar de su madre ya que en nada recuerda a Odín._

_En cambio el otro príncipe, el más joven de los dos hermanos, no sonríe cuando llega su turno de saludarla. Donde Thor es luz y calidez, su hermano Loki es un jarro de agua fría para la recién llegada, un torrente de sensaciones sombrías. Loki, todavía un niño por edad y por constitución, es larguirucho y flaco, delicado como una chica. Su rostro alargado y pálido refleja cualquier cosa menos amabilidad al dirigirse a ella, por mucho que sus palabras sean exquisitas e intachables al decir lo muy feliz que estará de considerarla una hermana. Loki da la impresión de recitar un discurso bien aprendido y de no estar haciendo nada por disimularlo, al menos ante los ojos de Sigyn. Le fastidia tenerla allí y quiere que ella lo sepa. Dice y hace lo correcto, pero sólo para contentar a sus padres y hermano. Todo en sus maneras es perfecto y habla maravillas de la educación que Asgard da a sus príncipes... Menos sus ojos._

_En los ojos de Loki –verdes como los bosques que Sigyn añora e igual de lejanos, tan fríos que queman- parece haberse adelantado el invierno._

_—Como mi madre ha dicho, haremos que consideres Asgard como tu hogar, Sigyn Lyrsdottir —concluye su teatro el príncipe Loki, rubricando la brillante actuación con un correcto beso que en la mejilla de Sigyn se siente como una bofetada._

_Y sin embargo…_

_Thor huele como huele Asgard, a oro y felicidad, a eternidad y vigor, a sol invencible; y tal vez por eso mismo no ha llamado la atención de Sigyn en medio de todo lo demás. Pero Loki es otra cosa. Cuando se le ha acercado para rozarla con sus labios de esa manera tan cortés y al mismo tiempo tan insultante Sigyn ha cerrado los ojos, incómoda. Y al hacerlo, por un momento, se ha sentido en otro lugar, tan lejos de Asgard como a uno pueda llevarlo la imaginación y el deseo. Porque Loki huele como el final del otoño bajo un temporal de viento helado, huele como huele el bosque bajo las primeras nieves del invierno. Huele, en cierto modo, a su añorada tierra del Norte._

_El beso dura un instante; la magia se extingue en lo que tarda en morir un suspiro. Sigyn abre los ojos y se encuentra de nuevo exiliada en Asgard, envuelta en sus omnipresentes aromas de grandeza, enfrentada a la hostil mirada de fastidio del más joven de sus príncipes._

_Pero la certeza de haber percibido el peculiar olor de Loki Odinson está ahí, sobre todas las cosas. Lo ha sentido de veras. Ha sido algo tan fuera de lugar en la dorada y cálida Asgard que le ha encogido un poco el corazón y ahora tiene su piel erizada de escalofríos. Le da miedo, porque es demasiado extraño, casi irreal. Y a la vez, de alguna manera, la reconforta. El olor de Loki le recuerda un poco a su hogar perdido; lo suficiente como para haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas, durante un instante, abrazarse a él y no dejar escapar jamás esa inexplicable sensación de estar de vuelta en casa._


	2. Capítulo I: Magia y libros

Nota de la autora:

No creo que haya muchas cosas que aclarar a priori de este capítulo, así que me limitaré al disclaimer. Ya sabéis: no soy guionista ni director ni asalariado de ninguna clase de Marvel y en consecuencia no poseo (lástima) a Loki. No saco más beneficio de publicar este relato que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**MAGIA Y LIBROS**

La sala de estudios estaba vacía cuando Loki entró. Como de costumbre él era el primero en llegar. Thor vendría con retraso, sin una buena excusa que darle al Maestre Finbar. Y el consiguiente castigo –___tibio __castigo_, matizó Loki para sí- no le daría al bruto de su hermano mayor ningún incentivo para cambiar de actitud. Al fin y al cabo, a sus catorce años Thor llevaba casi una década haciendo de su capa un sayo en lo que a los estudios se refería sin que nadie se hubiera puesto nunca demasiado duro con él. Nadie se ponía nunca demasiado duro con Thor, ni siquiera su padre: ése era su problema, la raíz, a ojos de Loki, de aquella arrogante chulería que con el paso a la adolescencia estaba empezando a convertirse en algo serio y preocupante.

Con él, claro, era harina de otro costal. A él no le bastaba con sonreír pícaramente por entre los mechones de un deslumbrante flequillo rubio para que se le perdonara todo. De hecho, lo único que conseguía al sonreír con _aire encantador_ era que su madre sospechara que tramaba algo y lo castigara a título preventivo. No, él no podía llegar tarde a las clases del Maestre Finbar ni podía entregar a destiempo sus deberes ni podía sacar calificaciones que no fueran excelentes. Ya que al parecer no se esperaba gran cosa de él ni como príncipe ni como guerrero Loki tenía que darlo todo como futuro sabio de la familia, viendo que Thor había llegado tarde el día que repartían los cerebros.

La mayor parte de las veces conseguía convencerse de que no le importaba, de que era mejor no vivir con la presión de que todo el mundo te adorase, de que prefería ser el hermano listo aunque Thor se llevase la mayor parte de la diversión. Pero había momentos, como aquél -esperando solo al Maestre Finbar en aquella helada sala de estudios con el sol apenas asomando por el horizonte allá en las lejanas montañas- en que de veras ___odiaba_a su hermano, quien a buen seguro se estaba tomando su tiempo en desayunar como un animal cuando no roncando todavía, bien calentito en su cama. Le odiaba ___tanto_que le partiría la cara o algo peor si tan siquiera…

Los ojos verdes del muchacho se estrecharon con enojo cuando sintió moverse el pestillo de la puerta de la sala. Qué propio del imbécil de Thor, pensó, llegar cuando le daba la gana y encima entrar sin llamar, como si en lugar de un príncipe de Asgard fuera un simio sin modales. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, quien recibió su resoplido de desaprobación y su mirada asesina al abrirse ruidosamente la puerta no fue Thor sino otra persona. Una persona cuya presencia allí aumentó el ya notable mal humor de Loki hasta extremos peligrosos.

Era aquella mocosa, Sigrid o Siryn o como se llamara. La que había llegado a Asgard hacía una semana venida de tierras de Vanaheim. Su _i____nvitada_. Loki le clavó una mirada de pura indignación mientras ella entraba en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dichoso fastidio omnipresente de cría. ¿Es que tenía que soportar verla por todas partes? Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por limitarse a ignorarla y ella no se lo ponía nada fácil, siempre en medio, siempre imponiéndole su fea cara: en el comedor, en los pasillos, en los jardines... Y ahora al parecer también en su santuario de la sala de estudios. Loki consideraba que se estaba portando muy bien absteniéndose de ___escarmentar_a la muy pesada de la forma en que él sabía hacerlo; tan bien, de hecho, que su madre debía de sentirse muy orgullosa de él, a la par que un tanto incrédula. Si incluso había intentado ser ___amable_con ella al ser presentados, y todo. Lo había intentado ___de veras, _sin que su madre tuviera que coaccionarlo ni nada. Y casi lo había conseguido cuando ella, la idiota, se encargó de echar todos sus esfuerzos por tierra al saludar primero a Thor –todos saludaban primero a Thor, ___todos_- y mirarlo con aquella cara de adoración y arrobo que la hacía parecer un besugo fuera del agua. Toda ilusión de estar a punto de conocer a una persona medianamente inteligente o interesante se había hecho añicos en aquel momento. Desde entonces, Sigrid o Siryn o lo que fuera había pasado de inmediato a la categoría de "Tontas del Haba" en la que Loki catalogaba a todas las bobaliconas admiradoras de su hermano, que parecían ser legión; y él había perdido del todo la poca curiosidad que hubiera podido tener en ella. Tenía ya doce años, por todos los demonios, y era un príncipe de Asgard y había unos mil millones de cosas importantes e interesantes de las que ocuparse y, en fin, ella no era más que una _n____iña_: una mocosa pelirroja de Vanaheim con cara de pan a la que NO pensaba hacer de niñera por mucho que su madre le lanzara continuas indirectas sutiles al respecto.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le espetó.

Nada de tratamiento galante esta vez, como cuando los demás –la reina sobre todo- estaban delante. Loki habló con sequedad y enojo, disfrutando de la novedad de poder ser con la cría tan hostil como le viniera en gana, para variar.

—Ésta es la sala de estudios de los príncipes, ¿no? —contestó ella, mirando a su alrededor con aire dubitativo pero sin mostrarse demasiado intimidada por él, cosa que le irritó.

—Precisamente por eso te lo pregunto. Tú no tendrías que estar aquí, así que…

—Vuestra madre en persona me ha dicho que venga, príncipe Loki.

Loki entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con aire calculador. A diferencia de él, Sigyn -exacto, Sigyn, ése era el nombre- sí que había usado el trato formal. Y de alguna forma había conseguido que sonara tan poco respetuoso como la falta de formalidad de él. Había en la cara redonda y pecosa de la chiquilla un solapado aire de desafío que hacía que Loki quisiera levantarse y darle una patada en el culo.

—¿Mi madre? —replicó con suspicacia—. No te creo. ¿Para qué te haría venir mi madre aquí a molestarme cuando sabe que el Maestre Finbar tiene _terminantemente prohibido _que todo aquél que no sea alumno suyo…?

Un repentino presentimiento congeló el discurso de Loki a medida que el chico comprendía lo que estaba diciendo y caía en la cuenta de que Sigyn llevaba en la mano una pluma y un cuaderno. Uno de los cuadernos reglamentarios en las clases del Maestre Finbar, para ser exactos.

—No —declaró, entre el horror y la incredulidad—. No, no, no. De ninguna manera. No serán capaces de…

Loki se levantó sin terminar la frase y salió de la sala de estudios pasando como una exhalación al lado de Sigyn y casi tirándola al apartarla de su camino. Recorrió con paso acelerado y furioso los corredores de palacio mientras se repetía a modo de mantra, para tranquilizarse, aquel "no serán capaces" que sin embargo sabía falso, consciente de que no había nada de lo que sus padres ___no serían capaces_cuando se trataba de fastidiarle.

—¡Padre y tú no pensaréis de verdad que voy a dar clase con esa mocosa, ¿no?! —bramó al entrar en la sala de música.

La reina Frigga levantó los ojos de su arpa y taladró con la mirada al menor de sus hijos en una silenciosa invitación a que matizara lo que acababa de decir. Pero Loki estaba demasiado enfadado en aquel momento como para hacerse el niño modelo que tan bien se le daba interpretar. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, mimetizar la mirada de su madre y levantar la barbilla con aire arrogante.

—Me gustaría que no te refirieras a Sigyn Lyrsdottir en esos términos —dijo Frigga con tirantez.

—Y a mí me gustaría que ella no estuviera en MI sala de estudios con evidente intención de quedarse. Si te parece, madre, podemos hacer un trato.

Frigga suspiró con resignación. En algún momento había llegado a creerse las palabras de su esposo, que afirmaba que Loki no pondría problemas a aquel arreglo porque era un muchacho sensato y razonable. Qué ilusa.

—Loki, cariño, ven aquí…

—No soy un bebé para que me engatuses con un par de mimos, madre. De hecho, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que prácticamente ya soy un hombre y que no me puedes poner a cuidar de esa… de esa…

—Se trata de tenerla compañera de estudios, no de "cuidarla".

—¡Pero es una ___niña_! –estalló Loki casi gimiendo, en un arrebato de furia pueril que desdecía, adorablemente a ojos de Frigga, su anterior declaración de madurez— ¿Thor puede estar todo el día en los patios de adiestramiento haciendo cosas de hombres y yo tengo que quedarme _horas y horas_ con el culo pegado al pupitre sin hacer otra cosa que estudiar y estudiar y morirme del aburrimiento y encima me endilgáis a una ___niña_?

Estaba tan enfadado que no era capaz ni de controlar su voz, normalmente tan calmada, tan adulta pese a su agudo timbre infantil. Frigga sabía que no iba a ser fácil hacer que Loki entrara en razón. Podría llegar a plegarle a su voluntad en aquel asunto pero no a convencerle. Estaba en _esa _edad. Durante los años críticos de la entrada en la adolescencia era complicado hacer entender ciertas cosas a un chico que sólo quería ser como su hermano mayor. Loki era más joven que Thor, pero no lo bastante como para verse realmente distinto a él, de modo que no aceptaría nunca aquellas necesarias diferencias en su educación. Frigga sólo podía esperar que la cosa mejorase con el tiempo.

—A partir de ahora Thor va a pasar cada vez más tiempo con Sir Kiggard y tú cada vez más tiempo solo en la sala de estudios, al menos hasta que se considere que estás preparado para unirte a tu hermano en los patios de adiestramiento. Sigyn sólo es un año más joven que tú, de modo…

—¿Y por eso me la tenéis que cargar a mí? ¿Por qué no a Thor, si la muy lerda poco menos que babea cada vez que le mira? ¿Por qué no me dejáis a mí estudiar tranquilo y que la soporte él mientras entrena, eh? Seguro que estaríamos_ todos_ más contentos.

Frigga no pudo contener una sonrisa ante aquel _e____xcepto Thor_que iba implícito en el "todos" del plan de Loki. Ni siquiera ella, con su don de vidente, podía vislumbrar el día en que sus dos hijos dejarían de intentar fastidiarse el uno al otro por todos los medios. Si no fuera porque sabía que en el fondo se adoraban…

—Supongo que hasta tú te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es eso que dices, Loki. Sigyn es una niña y…

—Pues júntala entonces con el marimacho de Sif, a ver si se le pega algo, pero que no…

—¡Sigyn desciende de reyes, Loki! Por supuesto que no va a ___juntarse_con nadie en los patios de adiestramiento porque no está en su destino ser una doncella guerrera como Sif, a quien por cierto te agradecería mucho que dejaras de llamar esas cosas horribles —dijo Frigga con tono duro. Su gesto repentinamente serio, evaporada la dulce sonrisa maternal, anunció a Loki que estaba perdiendo la batalla—. Es una princesa y me da igual en calidad de qué haya venido a Asgard: se la tratará como tal. Eso incluye compartir contigo al preceptor _de los príncipes_, hijo. Y ahora, si no te importa, deja de saltarte las clases y vuelve a la sala de estudios. De inmediato.

—¡Pero madre…!

—Pero nada. A tus clases, venga.

La mirada que Loki dirigió a su madre quiso ser de odio y de desafío pero lo traicionaron las lágrimas que empañaron sin permiso sus ojos verdes, y el temblor en su barbilla. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la sala de música a toda prisa, dando grandes y furiosas zancadas. Lo último que quería era llorar de rabia delante de su madre como el crío que clamaba no ser por culpa de la estúpida pelirroja y de su hermano con sus malditos privilegios de primogénito y su maldito don para que todo el mundo le bailara el agua y su maldita facilidad para salirse siempre con la suya.

—Mierda. Mierdamierdamierdamierda...

Preso de una incontenible necesidad de atizarle a algo Loki dejó escapar un rugido de ira y le asestó una patada a lo primero que pilló. Para su desgracia, lo primero que pilló resultó ser una de las antiquísimas y ___muy_sólidas armaduras de acero que decoraban aquel pasillo Se arrepintió al segundo, habiendo calculado mal la dureza del metal y la fuerza de su golpe. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no blasfemar mientras botaba sujetándose el pie que tan tontamente acababa de magullarse, y también por no llorar de dolor y de humillación ante la posibilidad de que cualquier guardia lo hubiera visto en un trance tan ridículo.

Maldito Thor.

Maldita estúpida pelirroja que nunca debió salir de Vanaheim para meter las narices en su vida.

El Maestre Finbar ya había dado por comenzada la clase cuando Loki -sereno, impasible, abrigando en su interior planes de fría venganza homicida y ligeramente cojo- entró en la sala de estudios algunos minutos después. El anciano, ocupado en hacerle a su nueva alumna un interrogatorio exhaustivo acerca de lo que sabía y lo que no, miró al chico con aire reprobador por encima de sus lentes.

—Sabéis bien que la puntualidad se considera sagrada en este aula, príncipe Loki. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

___Una sola vez desde que tengo uso de razón_, bufó Loki para sus adentros, ocultando la rabia detrás de su mejor expresión modosa y contrita. ___Una sola vez que llego tarde y ya me la cargo, encima de que ni siquiera ha sido culpa mía sino de esa..._

Aquella vez Sigyn por lo menos tuvo la decencia de encogerse un poco en su asiento cuando Loki la asesinó con la mirada antes de ir a sentarse lo más lejos de ella que le era posible.

Qué infierno le esperaba. Qué condenado horror. Ya se imaginaba el recochineo de Thor y de los demás cuando supieran que a diferencia de ellos -Sif no contaba, era uno más de los chicos, la muy marimacho- él tenía que andar tratando con _niñas_ en lugar de hacer cosas de hombres. Ya casi le parecía oír las horrendas bromas que harían a su costa. Como si normalmente no se metieran lo suficiente con su hombría por ser pequeño y larguirucho y listo en lugar de un buey con gigantismo como ellos. Iba a ser peor todavía que cuando intentó blandir la espada prestada por Hogun y casi se luxó un hombro. Iba a ser peor que nada en su vida, demonios...

—¿Así pues, Lady Sigyn, nunca habéis tenido un preceptor? ¿No habéis recibido educación reglada en vuestro hogar de Vanaheim?

—No, Maestre Finbar. Lo lamento mucho.

Hasta aquel día Loki había conseguido evitar oírla hablar. Para su sorpresa, más llamativo aún que el acento de Vanaheim le resultaba el timbre grave y algo áspero de su voz. Estupendo. Loki ya se imaginaba a Fandral, normalmente el más _ocurrente_ a la hora de tirarle puyas, diciendo que hasta una niña parecía más hombre que él o algo similarmente _ingenioso_. Estupendo, insistió. Y encima la pequeña idiota nunca había dado clases antes. No es que Thor fuera el compañero de estudios soñado pero al menos sabía hacer algo mejor que danza y punto de cruz o las malditas chorradas que les enseñaran a las niñas en Vanaheim.

_Qué-maldito-infierno_, gimió para sí.

—Pero algo sabréis hacer. La reina me ha dicho que no sois precisamente una iletrada. Ha sido muy entusiasta al describirme vuestro nivel de conocimientos, en realidad —explicó el preceptor, para luego añadir—. Me aseguró que estabais prácticamente a la altura del príncipe Loki y que el nivel de las clases no se resentiría.

Loki apretó tanto la mandíbula al escuchar aquello que se hizo daño. ¿Cómo, CÓMO osaba su madre comparar a esa niñata con él?

—La reina es demasiado amable conmigo y exagera —replicó Sigyn.

—Estoy de acuerdo, palurda —terció Loki entre dientes, incapaz de aguantarse.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo ella enrojecía y crispaba los dedos sobre su pupitre. Era Obvio que le había oído, pero no parecía que fuera a decir nada. Por lo visto prefería dejar la bronca entre ellos sin quejarse al profesor. Al menos, admitió Loki, no era una chivata.

—Lady Sigyn, quiero que salgáis a la pizarra y nos mostréis a mí y Su Alteza algo de lo que sepáis. Cualquier cosa: Aritmética, Gramática, Química...

La mocosa parecía nerviosa. Normal, pensó Loki. Once años tirados a la basura sin aprender otra cosa que punto de cruz y de pronto tenías que salir a demostrar de forma humillante que la reina sólo estaba siendo MUY amable contigo al compararte con su hijo listo.

—Vamos, Lady Sigyn, no tenemos todo el día.

Aquello iba a estar bien. Loki se reclinó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos mientras clavaba en la chiquilla una mirada de superioridad de las que solían ganarse una buena reprimenda por parte de su madre. Sólo el temblor de la mano de la pelirroja al coger la tiza ya anunciaba suficiente diversión como para casi compensar el disgusto que le había dado.

Sin embargo...

Loki intentó y casi consiguió mantener el rostro impávido, no mostrar sorpresa como sí estaba demostrando un desencajado Maestre Finbar. Pero era difícil, muy difícil no quedarse boquiabierto ante aquello. Porque tras un arranque titubeante Sigyn había empezado a escribir símbolos a un ritmo que más que fluido era directamente endiablado, llenando toda la pizarra hasta el punto de tener que utilizar cualquier esquina disponible para continuar. Su cara de concentración era bastante ridícula, con el ceño fruncido y casi bizqueando en el esfuerzo de controlar la tiza a aquella velocidad de escritura, pero Loki ya no tenía ojos para fijarse en ello. Reconocía perfectamente aquel lenguaje. Todavía podía recordar, de hecho, lo que él había sudado para aprender los símbolos, para dominar las constantes, para comprender las magnitudes.

La mocosa que juraba no haber recibido educación reglada en toda su vida estaba desarrollando, como si tal cosa, el Principio de la Incertidumbre Cósmica de Langaas.

—Es la ecuación simplificada —se justificó Sigyn con las mejillas encendidas mientras se limpiaba el polvo de tiza de las manos en su vestido azul oscuro, llenándolo de marcas—. No hay bastante pizarra para el desarrollo detallado pero también podría...

—Creo que es suficiente demostración, Lady Sigyn —dijo el Maestre Finbar después de carraspear—. Definitivamente, creo que la reina no exageraba. ¿No creéis, Alteza?

Los ojos de Loki se entrecerraron al mirar a Sigyn con aire calculador. Se sentía sorprendido y no le gustaba que lo pillaran por sorpresa. Se sentía _un poco_ admirado y no estaba acostumbrado a admirar a nadie. Se sentía, sobre todo, confuso respecto a aquella mocosa capaz de desarrollar una ecuación inasequible a muchos sabios adultos pero también de quedarse embobada como un pasmarote cada vez que Thor le dirigía la palabra: ¿se había precipitado al considerarla idiota o es que a ella se le daba muy bien fingir que tenía cerebro?

—Ya lo veremos —fue su lacónica respuesta.

Sigyn le replicó con una mirada que de haberse podido embotellar habría dejado cortos a muchos venenos conocidos. Loki resopló. Iba a tener que explicarle tres o cuatro cosas a aquella cría si aspiraba a tener la fiesta en paz. Como por ejemplo, que las ___miraditas__ de las niñas _no le impresionaban. O que podía no ser tan buen guerrero como su adorado Thor pero en cambio sí sabía _un poco_ de magia. O que tenía un talento para los trucos y las travesuras con el que podía hacérselo pasar muy mal si ella insistía en ponerse chula.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en aparente tranquilidad. El Maestre Finbar desarrolló las distintas materias del día con su habitual despiste, ajeno a todo lo que no fuera el saber compartido e ignorando, por tanto, los cruces de miradas asesinas que tenían lugar de vez en cuando entre sus dos alumnos. Loki terminó mentalmente agotado a la altura del descanso. Poner a alguien en su sitio a base de expresiones hostiles y a la vez fingir que le estabas ignorando era un poco complicado. Sobre todo si el alguien en cuestión se hacía tan difícil de ignorar como Sigyn. Parecía capaz de seguir cualquier tema que el profesor abordara y tener respuesta para todo, la muy odiosa. Hacia el final de la primera clase Loki había reconocido para sus adentros -con fastidio, eso sí- que igual después de todo sí era un poco _lista_. Mediada la segunda clase había empezado a considerar la posibilidad de que sí estuviera _un poco_ a su altura. Para el comienzo de la tercera Loki -a quien pese a su talento para las mentiras se le daba fatal mentirse a sí mismo y que además era competitivo a muerte por naturaleza- ya se había olvidado de sus reparos y reconocía abiertamente estar en presencia de una rival más que digna a la que, por supuesto, tenía toda la intención de machacar en el futuro y poner en su sitio.

—Estáis excepcionalmente participativo hoy, príncipe Loki —manifestó el Maestre Finbar justo antes del descanso, con aire de satisfacción.

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Aquella mocosa había sido más competencia y estímulo para él en un par de horas que Thor en años enteros de clases conjuntas. Parecer más listo que Thor no había representado ningún desafío. En cambio aquella niñata...

La miró de reojo mientras ambos resolvían un problema algebraico propuesto por el Maestre Finbar, justo a tiempo de pillarla mirándolo a él.

Y entonces sucedió.

Nerviosa de verse descubierta Sigyn derribó su tintero con el codo. Pero el desastre de tinta derramada y cuadernos arruinados no llegó a producirse. Los sorprendidos ojos de Loki vieron cómo el objeto quedaba congelado en el aire en mitad de su caída y luego volvía solo, mansamente, a su posición de partida. Y después de ver eso se clavaron inquisitivamente en los ojos azules de la niña y en su mano izquierda, levantada con la palma mirando hacia el tintero de una forma más que curiosa. Sigyn compuso un gesto que quiso parecer inocente pero su cara estaba roja como la grana, delatándola. Loki se quedó boquiabierto; más aún cuando la mirada de ella -yendo aterrorizada de él hacia el Maestre Finbar y luego de nuevo hacia él en una especie de ruego silencioso de que no la descubriera- le confirmó sus sospechas.

Cuando el preceptor les anunció que podían tomarse su media hora de recreo Sigyn salió del aula tan deprisa como si la persiguieran todos los ejércitos del infierno, tanto que a Loki, que tenía las piernas más largas que ella y también una agilidad casi proverbial, le costó horrores alcanzarla por el pasillo y ponérsele delante para bloquearle el paso.

—Te he visto —la acusó en tono triunfal.

—No sé de qué me hablas —replicó Sigyn, abandonando el trato formal que hasta entonces siempre le había dado para marcar las distancias. De alguna forma eso envalentonó a Loki.

—Y una mierda. Ese tintero se iba a caer y ha vuelto solo a su sitio. Sé que has sido tú y sé cómo lo has hecho pero...

—¿Tú qué vas a saber? Vamos, déjame pasar. Quiero ir a...

—No vas a ninguna parte hasta que confieses.

—Porque tú lo digas.

—Porque yo lo digo, exacto.

—Puedo gritar.

—Y yo puedo hacer que grites, así que cuidado con amenazarme.

—Te digo que...

Sigyn puso una mano sobre el pecho de Loki para apartarlo de su camino y ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia del príncipe. Un rápido gesto de sus dedos y una espantosa, gigantesca araña peluda se materializó sobre la muñeca de Sigyn para trepar rápidamente por su brazo. Afortunadamente para Loki las paredes que separaban la sala de estudios del corredor eran tan gruesas que el Maestre Finbar no habría podido oír el grito de pánico de la niña ni aunque hubiera estado atento. Sonriendo con arrogancia, el chico repitió su gesto y la araña simplemente dejó de estar allí. Sigyn boqueó, sujetándose y mirándose la mano hasta asegurarse del todo de que el monstruo ya no estaba allí. Y luego miró a Loki. Y cualquiera que no tuviera los arrestos y el aplomo de Loki se habría echado a correr ante semejante mirada; para que luego dijeran su hermano y los idiotas de sus amigos que no era valiente.

—_Magia _—se limitó a decir, abortando el bombardeo de insultos que a buen seguro estaba por caerle encima—. Sé perfectamente qué has hecho antes con el tintero porque yo puedo hacerlo también. Entre otras muchas cosas, claro —añadió, sin poder evitar presumir un poco de algo en lo que se sabía, sin lugar a dudas, superior a Thor y a cualquiera que le pusieran delante.

Sigyn todavía se acariciaba la muñeca con gesto de asco y angustia pero en sus ojos había surgido una chispa de curiosidad ante las palabras de él.

—¿Qué más sabes hacer? —preguntó Loki, cuidadoso de no demostrar demasiado interés.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, no lo sé. Muevo objetos, cosas así, nada importante. A veces le hago cosas raras a los árboles o a las flores pero es sin querer. Simplemente me sale.

Los ojos de Loki se desorbitaron, escandalizados.

—¿Estás diciendo que puedes hacer magia de forma espontánea y que no te has preocupado de investigar hasta dónde llegas?

—¡Me lo tienen prohibido! —repuso ella, enojada por el tono burlón de Loki—. Es algo que viene de la familia de mi madre y que se supone que hace muchas generaciones que no ocurre y que a mí no debería ocurrirme. Mi madre se preocupó muchísimo cuando supo que yo podía hacer estas cosas y me hizo jurar que nunca lo usaría, que no dejaría que nadie se enterase... —apretó los labios y se miró los pies, suspirando—. Por favor, no te chives de que he hecho magia. Me caerá una buena bronca si alguien más se entera.

Loki frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender. Estaba acostumbrado a la mentalidad de Asgard, que idolatraba el acero y la batalla y miraba la magia por encima del hombro, considerándola una especie de t_rampa _que no podía compararse en absoluto con el gran arte del guerrero. Pero eso era una cosa, y ser visto como una especie de vergüenza familiar a esconder otra cosa muy distinta. No podía ni imaginarse lo que habría sido de él si le hubieran quitado la magia, las largas horas ganadas al aburrimiento experimentando con sus poderes y tentando sus límites. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por Sigyn, dado que podía ponerse perfectamente en su lugar. Y frunció un poco más el ceño al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ese pensamiento del lugar en el que empezaba la simpatía. Sigyn seguía sin gustarle, se recordó. Seguía siendo una ___niña__, _pelirroja encima, con cara de pan. Seguía siendo una condena que iba a invadir su cómodo espacio personal por decreto de sus padres. Seguía siendo una adoradora de Thor, una "Tonta del Haba".

Pero podía hacer magia y eso era... Bueno, _interesante_. Un poco.

—¿Tampoco te dejaban estudiar? —inquirió con ironía, todavía reacio a creer que aquella historia de no haber recibido enseñanza formal fuera auténtica y no una forma de darse importancia.

—En Vanaheim hay saberes que se consideran de hombre y saberes que se consideran de mujer —le explicó Sigyn con una nota de disgusto en la voz—. Está muy mal visto que unos metan las narices en los saberes de otros.

—Y sin embargo tú has metido las narices hasta el fondo donde no te tocaba— observó Loki.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me han gustado los libros. En mi hogar de Vanaheim teníamos una biblioteca muy notable y… Bueno, descubrí la manera de entrar a escondidas.

—¿Notable? Seguro que no tanto como la de aquí. Si la vieras te quedarías pasmada, seguro.

Se miraron unos momentos en silencio. La mención de la biblioteca del palacio de Asgard había puesto una luz peculiar en los ojos de Sigyn, algo que se parecía bastante a la felicidad y que Loki no creía haber visto en ella desde que estaba en Asgard. Claro que tampoco era que la hubiese mirado mucho, la verdad. En realidad la estaba viendo por primera vez. Magia, libros, disposición a saltarse las normas cuando algo le parecía digno de ello: Sigyn parecía tener dentro de sí todo lo que hacía de él mismo un bicho raro en el palacio de Asgard, todo lo que le convertía en un espécimen único sin nadie con quien hablar para compartir las cosas que de veras le interesaban. Si no fuese una niña Loki tendría que admitir que se parecía bastante al amigo que siempre había querido tener.

—¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo con tu magia? Si ya has desobedecido con lo de estudiar por tu cuenta...

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡La magia no es algo que pueda enseñarse uno mismo ni que pueda aprenderse de los libros sin un guía!

—¿Ah, no? —replicó Loki presuntuosamente.

—¡Es peligroso jugar con eso!

—¿Ah, sí?

Sigyn recuperó su gesto de enojo ante aquel tono irónico y arrogante y Loki sintió a punto de quebrarse el hilo de comprensión o lo que fuese que quería establecerse entre ellos, demasiado frágil todavía. Y debería darle igual porque, demonios, no dejaba de tratarse de una _niña_ y todo eso, pero _no le daba igual_. No todos los días se encontraba uno un espíritu afín en medio de un lugar en el que todos los demás parecían pertenecer una especie distinta. Magia y libros, demonios. ___Magia y libros__._ Podía ser generoso y pasar por alto lo de ponerle ojos de besugo a Thor si lo demás funcionaba.

—Yo podría ayudarte —dijo, condescendiente.

La primera reacción de Sigyn no fue precisamente de entusiasmo, pero tampoco él lo esperaba; ya le había demostrado antes lo antipática que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Y por qué debería fiarme de ti?

—Esta sí que es buena —se ofendió Loki—. Te ofrezco mi ayuda desinteresada y vas y...

—Lady Sif dice que antes era rubia y que es culpa tuya y de tu magia que ahora tenga el pelo negro. Dice que lo hiciste a mala idea, que eres un bicho y que no debería confiar en ti ni borracha. ¿Tiene razón?

No tenía por qué soportar aquello. Loki miraba a la pequeña pelirroja, cruzada de brazos y ceñuda frente a él en el corredor, con su vestido lleno de polvo de tiza y su fea cara mofletuda y pecosa contraída en un rictus de desconfianza, y se decía que no tenía que soportar aquello sólo porque a veces se sintiera un poco solo y aburrido y quisiera, no sé, un poco de conversación sobre algo que no tuviera nada que ver con caballos o espadas o hachas de doble hoja.

Sin embargo... ___Magia y libros__. _La idea era demasiado atractiva.

—Tiene razón en lo del pelo: es uno de mis mejores trabajos, de hecho. Si puedes confiar en mí o no, eso ya deberías decidirlo tú y no dejar que te lo diga la primera arpía que te cruces.

Realmente era la respuesta más honesta que podía dar, y le agradó ver que Sigyn parecía reflexionar sobre ella en lugar de limitarse a torcer el gesto, como solían hacer los demás cuando era sincero.

—Sif se pondría como un basilisco, ¿no? —fue la respuesta de la niña al cabo de unos momentos. Parecía más divertida de lo que quería reconocer al imaginarlo, y eso agradó a Loki todavía más.

—Ni la mitad que mi madre. Estuve castigado ___siglos_.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Sigyn se miró de nuevo la mano en la que antes apareciera la araña de Loki, más fascinada ya que espantada por el recuerdo. Loki la miró a ella sin querer admitir su impaciencia por la respuesta que todavía no le había dado. ___Magia y libros__._ Alguien con quien poder compartir eso y tal vez los sonidos que llegaban de los patios de adiestramiento a través de los ventanales del corredor, recordándole lo que a él todavía se le negaba disfrutar, no le resultaran tan insoportables.

—Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie —le exigió Sigyn al cabo de su reflexión.

Era el sí menos complaciente que le hubieran dado jamás, pero a Loki no le importó: si iba a ser su alumna en cuestiones de magia ya tendría tiempo y ocasión de ponerla en su sitio.

—Prométeme tú que no irás lloriqueando a mi madre cuando te haga trabajar duro —le exigió él a su vez, burlón.

—Yo no lloriqueo.

—Claro que lloriqueas: eres una niña.

—Y tú un imbécil.

Pese al intercambio de hostilidades, el aire entre ellos era más cordial de lo que había sido desde que se conocían. Quizá eso fue lo que convenció a Sigyn y le hizo tenderle su mano, no sin antes escupirse en la palma. Loki tuvo que reconocer que para ser una niña conocía bien los códigos de honor entre caballeros. Imitó su gesto y estrechó su mano en un apretón solemne. Tenían un trato que ya sólo podría rescindirse unilateralmente con la muerte de alguno de los dos. Las palabras se las llevaba el viento y el papel firmado podía romperse o arder, pero un apretón de manos con escupitajo era sagrado; eso lo sabía cualquiera en cualquiera de los Nueve Reinos.

—Luego cuando acaben las clases podemos ir a la biblioteca. Hay una parte en la que teóricamente no deberíamos entrar y que está llena de libros sobre magia. Pero yo sé cómo colarme. Es un truco buenísimo —le aseguró a Sigyn, que pareció indecisa.

—No creo que esté bien empezar mi vida en Asgard violando normas —repuso ella.

—Con esa actitud no llegarás a ninguna parte —se quejó Loki—. Si vamos por ahí respetando todas las reglas no hay manera de avanzar. Además, no nos pillarán.

—Pues con lo del pelo de Sif bien que te pillaron.

—Oh, vaya. Por una vez que mataste un perro...

Un estruendo procedente de los patios de entrenamiento los sobresaltó a los dos; un estruendo acompañado de una risa no menos sonora que Loki reconoció de inmediato como la de su hermano. Sigyn se aproximó al ventanal, curiosa, olvidando al parecer que estaba manteniendo una conversación ___con él_. Loki miró hacia el techo con aire resignado. Por supuesto, gruñó para sí. Ni siquiera cuando se lo estaba pasando medio bien podía Thor dejar de restregarle por las narices que él se lo estaba pasando mucho mejor. Se acercó a Sigyn y contempló con ella lo que sucedía en el patio. Thor practicaba con Fandral la lucha con espada corta, observados de cerca por Sir Kiggard. Un bonito espectáculo, aquél de los dos descerebrados mayores de Asgard pavoneándose con armas en la mano y compitiendo por ver quién tenía la cornamenta más grande, se dijo Loki, intentando ignorar la punzada de envidia y el sentimiento de injusticia que lo invadían al pensar que aquello todavía le estaba vedado por una razón tan estúpida como la edad.

—Vaya dos cabestros —masculló con desdén.

—Ya —fue la lacónica respuesta de Sigyn.

Sin embargo sus ojos no sabían mentir: ahí estaba otra vez aquella mirada soñadora, mezcla de adoración y anhelo, prendida de la imagen de Thor. Loki lo vio tan claro como lo había visto el día en que se conocieron. Y lo que entonces simplemente le había irritado y asqueado un poco ahora casi dolió. Fue un recordatorio un poco cruel de que por mucho que aquella niña le estuviera resultando sorprendente a algunos niveles en el fondo era una idiota, no muy diferente de todas las otras docenas de idiotas que poblaban Asgard y conformaban la ingente legión de las "Tontas del Haba". Quizá, después de todo, mostrarle algo de interés y simpatía y hacer aquel trato con ella había sido un error garrafal. Quizá debería mandarla a la porra y sugerirle que fuera a aprender magia con su perfectísimo y estupendísimo hermano mayor, a ver qué tal le iba. Quizá...

—¿No te huele como si se estuviera acercando el invierno? —le preguntó ella de pronto después de inspirar profundo, todavía con aquella expresión soñadora en los ojos sólo que ahora mirándolo _a él_.

La cara de Loki fue un poema. Era inusual en extremo que al chico, a quien apodaban Lengua de Plata por su proverbial facilidad de palabra, le fallara el discurso.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tú no sientes ese olor a nieve? —insistió ella.

___Va en serio_, se maravilló y horrorizó Loki a partes iguales. ___Me lo está preguntando de ____verdad. Está chalada._

—Estamos en Agosto, Sigyn. En Asgard —dijo lapidariamente, tratando de ocultar su regocijo.

Quizá no se había equivocado, después de todo. Si ponía a un lado la amargura que le provocaba aquella estúpida adoración de Sigyn por Thor las posibilidades que se abrían ante él eran interesantes. Más que interesantes, de hecho. Alguien como Sigyn, lo bastante chiflado como para oler nieve en la tierra del Verano Perpetuo, iba a ser un compañero interesante sí o sí. Loki casi no podía esperar a ver qué les deparaba el futuro compartiendo libros en público y prácticas de magia en secreto, convencido de que aunque fuera un absoluto desastre al menos sería un desastre divertido.

* * *

**La gente que ya ha comentado es testigo de que no me como a nadie por comentar, así que ánimo. XD**


	3. Capítulo II: Carreras perdidas

Nota de la autora: A modo de trailer... Los niños crecen, los problemas también. Loki tiene quince años, Sigyn catorce. ¡Llegan las hormonas a sembrar el caos y la diversión! En serio, monosidad porque sí, insisto en que no busquéis grandes tramas ni coherencias diversas. Desconectad el cerebro y disfrutad ;) Y recordad: no soy guionista ni director ni asalariado de ninguna clase de Marvel y en consecuencia no poseo (lástima) a Loki. No saco más beneficio de publicar este relato que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

** CARRERAS PERDIDAS**

A solas en la sala de estudios, Sigyn fantaseaba con haber nacido hombre mientras describía furiosas trazas de tinta sobre su cuaderno de dibujo. Imaginaba que se llamaba Sigfrid -el nombre que su madre tenía escogido para ella en caso de que fuera varón- y que era un joven alto y fuerte y ducho en el arte de la guerra como Udre e Ylvar, sus hermanos mayores, o como el mismo Thor. Imaginaba que podía manejar la espada tan bien como manejaba la pluma y que su puño era capaz de doblar el acero y que así podía volver a donde estaba Thor y partirle la cara.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA?

Entendía bien a Loki cuando se quejaba de que lo peor de Thor no era que se riera de uno sino su completa ceguera al hecho de que esa diversión podía ser la humillación del otro. Le entendía _perfectamente_. Ella se sentía igual en aquel momento. Lo peor de lo sucedido un rato antes en los patios de entrenamiento no era que Thor se hubiera reído de su torpeza como si a aquellas alturas para él fuese una novedad que en lo referente a manejar armas las manos de Sigyn parecían de madera. Lo peor no era aquel cariñoso pero humillante "Cara de Pan" que Thor insistía en llamarle. No: lo peor era la completa inocencia con la que él ignoraba cómo aquellas cosas herían a Sigyn y luego se sorprendía de su enfado, acusándola de no tener sentido del humor. _Sentido del humo_r. ¡JA! Podría darle a ese memo presuntuoso lecciones avanzadas de cómo mostrar sentido del humor cuando las cosas tenían gracia...

Sigyn se sentía horriblemente mal por lo ocurrido. Se sentía mal por haber accedido a la invitación de Thor, por haber cogido aquella maldita espada de entrenamiento para tomar parte en el juego, por haber vuelto a caer en el deseo de intentarlo, de ser de veras un miembro del grupo en lugar de la pequeña mascota a la que a veces permitían quedarse a mirar. Y se sentía aún peor porque aquellos fracasos y los chanzas a su costa que les seguían la siguieran afectando así, cuando a aquellas alturas ya debería estar más que acostumbrada y ser capaz, como era Loki, de no aparentar más que indiferencia ante las bromas de Thor y los otros. Pero Loki era el Dios del Engaño y un maestro del disimulo. Ella sólo era una chica de Vanaheim especialmente dotada para cosas tan poco prácticas como la Cosmología y el Álgebra y no podía competir con él en ese terreno.

Al notar una lágrima a punto de salírsele por el rabillo del ojo Sigyn se enfureció y retomó su trabajo con la pluma y la tinta, trazando lineas decididas y violentas sobre el papel hasta quedar medianamente satisfecha de su trabajo.

Y pensar que apreciaba tanto a Thor, se dijo con rabia. Pensar que_ le admiraba así_...

Pero ¿qué más podía esperar de él, en realidad? Thor personificaba todas las virtudes que se veneraban en Asgard, de las cuales ella no poseía ninguna. Sus dones -incluida esa magia inútil que estaba muy lejos de poder dominar y tenía que guardar en secreto- no eran nada que pudiera interesar al primogénito de Odín. Su talento para las lides físicas con las que tanto se divertían Thor y los otros era nulo: apestaba con la espada, apestaba con las dagas y apestaría con el arco y las flechas si los demás estuvieran tan locos como para permitirle acercarse a ellos y dispararlos. Lo único que se le daba bien en el plano físico era correr y trepar a los árboles y eso no es que levantara precisamente admiración y reverencia por parte de unos jóvenes guerreros capaces de partir un bloque de mármol en dos con un golpe de hacha. Thor sólo sabía valorar aquellas cosas en un semejante. Salvo si era una chica, claro. En ese caso se avenía a admirar otra serie de dones que -vaya casualidad- Sigyn tampoco poseía en absoluto.

A veces Sigyn creía que quería ser como Sif -hermosa, fuerte, orgullosa, diestra en la batalla, toda una mujer tal y como Asgard consideraba que las mujeres podían serlo- pero el anhelo le duraba poco. En realidad lo que quería era ser _como ella misma_ y que aun así Thor, al mirarla, creyera que las vistas merecían algo más que condescendencia de hermano mayor y un par de chistes malos. Y no poder tener algo tan sencillo como eso dolía, dolía tanto...

Impulsada por la frustración la pluma de Sigyn describió nuevas líneas con trazos asesinos, componiendo una imagen que llevó a los labios de la chica una sonrisa efímera y no demasiado feliz. Pronto ganó otra vez el malestar y con ello se desbordaron las lágrimas. En momentos como aquél Sigyn odiaba Asgard y todo cuanto contenía. Odiaba su luz dorada, su clima de ensueño, su elegante pompa, su ciega adoración por la gloria del guerrero y la belleza. Odiaba tener que estar presa allí hasta que Odín decidiera lo contrario, sin voz ni voto al respecto, sin esperanzas de que se le permitiera volver pronto a su llorado Vanaheim, donde las estaciones cambiaban de verdad y nadie se metería con ella por ser pelirroja y no medir dos metros.

_Vanaheim._

Llevaba sólo tres años lejos del hogar, pero a veces parecía que fueran siglos. Lo echaba tanto de menos que algunos días creía posible enfermar de nostalgia hasta morir.

Si no fuera por...

El olor acarició sus fosas nasales con suavidad, anunciando a su portador bastante antes de que éste llegara a su lado. A Sigyn le maravillaba la sensibilidad que su cerebro mostraba a la hora de percibirlo. Tenía que ser cosa suya y no del aroma en si mismo, ya que nadie aparte de ella, ni siquiera el propio Loki, parecía sentirlo nunca.

—Si has venido a seguir con el recochineo ya te puedes ir largando —le dijo con aspereza, limpiándose las lágrimas con rapidez antes de volverse a mirarlo.

Como de costumbre, Loki acusó la sorpresa de verse sorprendido. Llevaba aquellos tres años intentando una y otra vez pillar a Sigyn desprevenida, sin conseguirlo nunca. A pesar de que no había muchos gatos que pudieran competir con su sigilo al moverse, ella siempre parecía saber cuándo lo tenía detrás, como si tuviera ojos en la nuca. Loki no tenía forma de saber que Sigyn le presentía así porque podía olerle. Y ella, por supuesto, no iba a decírselo. No era algo que estuviera dispuesta a compartir con él aunque lo compartían prácticamente todo. Loki pensaría que estaba loca de remate si le confesaba una cosa así, y con razón: ella misma todavía tenía, a veces, la impresión de estar chalada.

—Bien, veo que al menos has recuperado el don de la palabra aunque sea para ser desagradable conmigo —replicó Loki, adoptando una expresión dolida tan falsa que delataba picardía a gritos. Sigyn se preparó para la usual e inevitable salva de ironías a su costa.

—Vale —suspiró la chica—. Ríete un poco de mí, recuérdame lo idiota que soy por admirar a Thor y déjame estudiar: algunos no podemos presumir de que nos basta con leer la lección una sola vez para bordar el exámen...

—¿Estudiar? ¿Y esto qué es? Porque yo juraría que no son esquemas...

Con una malévola sonrisa Loki le arrebató a Sigyn el cuaderno de dibujo de las manos, más rápido que los mejores reflejos de ella. La muchacha enrojeció hasta extremos insólitos pero no intentó recuperar lo robado. Había pasado demasiadas veces por situaciones parecidas como para tener esperanzas de éxito en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra Loki. La situación ya era bastante humillante en general; lo último que quería era darle a él la diversión adicional de una pelea.

—Uh. Estás realmente enfadada, ¿eh? —se admiró el chico, silbando con admiración—. Es increíble el realismo de este dibujo; cualquiera diría que has visto decapitar a Thor docenas de veces... Y el detalle de que tenga la lanza de nuestro padre incrustada en el cráneo es elegantísimo. Deberíamos ponerle un marco y colgarlo en algún lugar privilegiado de palacio, ¿no crees?

En medio del rubor que le encendía la cara los ojos azules de Sigyn, normalmente serenos y amables como un cielo de verano, ardieron peligrosamente. No era una persona violenta y en momentos como aquél lo lamentaba: Loki realmente se merecía una torta, como se la había merecido Thor un rato antes.

—Ja, ja, ja —casi ladró, irónica—. Muy gracioso. ¿Me lo devuelves?

—Creo que no.

—Loki...

—Es más, creo que Thor debería ver esto, con lo que le gusta a él que lo retraten.

—Loki, dámelo.

—Ven a por él.

—DÁMELO.

—No.

El cuaderno voló de pronto de las manos de Loki para ir a parar a Sigyn, para sobresalto de la muchacha. Desprevenida como estaba, tuvo que hacer una serie de complicados y ridículos aspavientos para que el objeto no le golpeara primero en la cara y se le cayera al suelo después. Loki, en cambio, no perdió ni el aplomo ni la sonrisa. Era exactamente lo que esperaba. Sigyn y él habían aprendido unas cuantas cosas en aquellos años acerca de la magia vanir de la chica. Era algo extraño y mal definido: a veces se manifestaba como el don de mover objetos sin tocarlos, a veces como una vaga capacidad de influir en los elementos o alterar el nivel de vida de las cosas -manzanos que florecían fuera de temporada en presencia de Sigyn, una nidada de petirrojos que eclosionaba antes de tiempo con la cercanía de su mano-, chispas de energía mística aquí y allá que parecían ser mucho a la vez y nada en particular y a las que, a diferencia de los poderes de Loki, no había manera de domesticar. Pero aquella magia vanir, de forma inequívoca, se servía de las emociones como alimento y detonante. Y aunque Sigyn era reacia a adentrarse por aquel camino -más inclinada como estaba hacia la ciencia y la belleza de los fenómenos que sí podían explicarse- a Loki le gustaba provocarla para investigar sus umbrales y sus límites. La fuerza con que su mente le había arrebatado ahora el cuaderno de las manos sin ni siquiera pretenderlo indicaba lo muy enfadada, alterada, cargada de energía que estaba. En la expresión exultante con la que Loki presumió del éxito de su treta hubo, sin embargo, una vaga nota de exasperación. Si tan siquiera Sigyn pudiera, o mejor dicho, _quisiera_ aprender a canalizar ese maravilloso potencial en lugar de volcarse tanto en la ciencia...

—Pero no te pongas así, mujer, si me encanta —Loki no intentaba disimular lo bien que se lo estaba pasando a costa de la situación—. Es genial que la estulticia de mi hermano estimule así tu creatividad. Ilustrar su asesinato me parece un gran avance respecto a lo que hacías antes; ya sabes, eso de llorar en lo que tú creías que era _en secreto_ y vagar durante días como un alma en pena poniéndole ojos de besugo...

Si había algo peor para Sigyn que soportar la forma en que Thor le pisoteaba el amor propio y las esperanzas, era tener que soportar las bromas de Loki al respecto. Pero tenía que reconocer que al menos Loki mostraba_ cierta_ delicadeza. Aunque era despiadado a la hora de mofarse de ella, siempre esperaba para hacerlo a que los dos estuvieran a solas. Y eso era algo que Sigyn nunca podría agradecerle lo bastante. De darse la situación contraria... De haber sido Loki el objeto de su silenciosa adoración y Thor el que estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos, Sigyn no creía que el mayor de los dos hermanos hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de hacer comentarios jocosos delante de terceros, de cuartos, de la totalidad de Asgard si se terciaba, sin importarle matarla de la humillación ni pensar siquiera que para ella podía no ser divertido.

_De haber sido Loki el objeto de su silenciosa adoración_, se repitió Sigyn, una suave hilaridad abriéndose paso en su ánimo en medio del enfado. De haber sido Loki. De entre todas las ideas absurdas que jamás hubiera tenido, aquella tenía por fuerza que llevarse la palma.

—Thor no debió decirte eso —dijo Loki de pronto, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Hoy no.

Se había puesto serio. Se acercó un poco más para apoyarse en el pupitre donde Sigyn estaba sentada. Su proximidad llevó una nueva vaharada de perfume de invierno hasta la chica. Cuando estaba así, recién duchado tras una dura sesión de adiestramiento en las armas, su inconfundible olor personal se imponía triunfal a esos omnipresentes aromas de Asgard que se pegaban a la piel de uno como un sudario. Y estar en el radio de aquel aura era una bendición para la moral maltrecha de Sigyn, que no pudo evitar una mirada soñadora tras inspirar hondo.

—¿Sólo hoy, Loki?.

—_Especialmente_ hoy —se corrigió él—. Has recibido carta de tu madre. Siempre estás un poco sensible cuando recibes carta de tu madre. Todo te afecta demasiado. No tiene nada de divertido meterse contigo cuando no eres capaz de defenderte.

Sigyn notó que se le desorbitaban los ojos.

—¿Cómo...?

Loki no dejaba nunca de sorprenderla. Hasta donde ella sabía, el título de Dios del Engaño no confería el don de la clarividencia. La tarde anterior Loki había estado fuera del palacio, recorriendo el cercano Bosque de Uphna a caballo junto a Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros. No tenía forma de saber que ella, en efecto, había recibido carta de Vanaheim.

—Se nota muchísimo cuando has tenido noticias de casa —se explicó Loki, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre que te llega una carta de tu madre te pasas varios días tan callada que no pareces tú, y lloras por todo. Anoche no viniste a cenar con nosotros. Hoy has amanecido con los ojos enramados. Antes, en clase, estuviste a punto de soltar la lágrima cuando la vieja momia te corrigió el planteamiento de un problema de Álgebra, cuando normalmente encajas tan bien las críticas que dan ganas de sacudirte... Sé sumar dos y dos —concluyó Loki, sin privarse de añadir con petulancia: —Y a diferencia de ti también sé plantear correctamente ese problema de Álgebra.

Sigyn miró a su amigo sin parpadear. Le resultaba increíble -y desconcertante- que alguien pudiera leer con tanta claridad en ella. A veces tenía la sensación de ser absoluta y dolorosamente transparente para Loki, para bien y para mal. Y si bien no podía decir que eso la hiciera muy feliz, tampoco era algo que le desagradase del todo. Viviendo como vivía rodeada de gente que parecía incapaz de entenderla, Sigyn agradecía tener alguien a quien no necesitara explicarle nada, aunque se pasara la mayor parte del tiempo deseando matarlo.

—La sensibilidad de Thor es famosa por ser del mismo tamaño que su cerebro —remató Loki. Sigyn pudo percibir en su ironía un leve tono de disculpa, como si el hecho de ser hermanos arrojase sobre él parte de la falta del mayor—. Además, a estas alturas el muy patán ya debería ir pensando en cambiar de broma. Lo de "Cara de Pan" se quedó obsoleto cuando perdiste los mofletes el año pasado, después de la pulmonía. Y encima ni siquiera fue idea suya.

—Lo sé —dijo Sigyn con ojos acusadores. El mote había sido motivo de la primera de las muchas peleas que había librado contra Loki desde que eran amigos.

—Y esto de que seas tan _hábil_ luchando como con el bordado y la danza forma parte de tu encanto, Thor no tendría que... ¡Eh! —protestó Loki.

Estrechando los ojos hasta que no eran más que dos líneas de azul entre sus pestañas, Sigyn había vuelto a empuñar la pluma. Y ahora estaba dibujando de nuevo, aún con más determinación que antes pero ya sin rabia ni dolor: a diferencia de sus disgustos con cualquier otro habitante de Asgard, los enfados que Loki le provocaba tenían el curioso poder de hacerla sentirse mejor, más viva. Torpe como era en casi todas las tareas manuales, Sigyn tenía sin embargo un don para el dibujo. En unos pocos trazos había conseguido perfila la silueta de una horca y, colgada de ella, la reconocible figura alargada de un muchacho de pelo oscuro.

—Y que se suponga que soy yo el que tiene mala idea... —suspiró teatralmente el chico.

—Eres un mal bicho, Loki Odinson. Debí hacer caso a Sif en su día y procurar no tocarte ni con un palo —gruñó Sigyn.

Ante aquello Loki se limitó a lucir la más inocente y luminosa de sus sonrisas, aquella con la que casi podría convencer al mismísimo Heimdall de que no era un astuto y consumado embaucador. Dejándolo por imposible pero de mucho mejor humor que hacía un rato Sigyn se levantó.

—Me encantaría quedarme el resto de la tarde a escuchar cómo me insultas después de criticar a Thor por insultarme, pero tenemos un trabajo conjunto de Herbología Comparada que hacer para mañana —gruñó, yendo hacia la puerta—. Te lo recuerdo por si se te había olvidado con la emoción de jugar a los guerreros en los patios de adiestramiento...

Loki la siguió fuera del aula. No le costó alcanzarla y apenas en dos zancadas estuvo a su altura. Sigyn notó un pequeño escalofrío al sentirle a su lado, sobresaliendo de ella como sobresaldría una torre de una pequeña muralla. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a aquello. Loki estaba tardando un poco más de lo normal en desarrollarse, y durante un buen par de años los dos habían sido casi de la misma estatura. Pero apenas un par de meses atrás, por los días del decimoquinto cumpleaños de él, se había producido el asombroso cambio. Sin que Sigyn pudiera decir muy bien cómo o en qué momentos precisos había sucedido, Loki de pronto le sacaba una cabeza. Su cuerpo parecía haberse limitado a estirarse para adaptarse a la nueva longitud, sin desarrollarse a lo ancho, con lo que su nueva y desgarbada apariencia era más cómica que agraciada. Sin embargo había algo ligeramente perturbador en él: la forma en que su cara antes casi femenina estaba cambiando también, sus cejas que se espesaban, sus rasgos que se endurecían y dejaban de ser los de un niño, su voz reconocible e irreconocible al mismo tiempo. Cuando estaban juntos Sigyn se sentía a veces al lado de un completo desconocido que la llenaba de inseguridad. Lo cual era absurdo, porque al mismo tiempo, de forma abrumadora e inequívoca, seguía siendo Loki, el Loki de siempre, _su _Loki.

A veces Sigyn se preguntaba con curiosidad si a él le pasaría lo mismo, si también tendría la sensación de ver a una persona nueva cuando la miraba. Se lo preguntaba y se decía que era improbable. Ella sí que seguía siendo la de siempre, por dentro y por fuera, de los pies a la cabeza. La misma niña pelirroja de Vanaheim, con las mismas pecas y los mismos rizos ingobernables y la misma voz ronca y poco elegante. Sin aquellos mofletes infantiles que sus doncellas asgardianas habían llamado eufemísticamente "la viva imagen de la salud" para no decirle que parecía gorda, en eso Loki tenía razón... Pero a todos los demás efectos seguía siendo la misma Cara de Pan de hacía tres años. No, seguro que Loki no tenía aquellas impresiones. Y era mucho mejor así. Con uno de los dos que estuviera chalado y preso de ideas extrañas ya era más que suficiente.

—Vas muy callada. ¿En qué piensas? —le oyó preguntarle.

_A ti te lo voy a decir, para que me cosas a broma_s, se dijo Sigyn, Y sonrió, maliciosa. Y sin previo aviso echó a correr como una exhalación por el pasillo.

—¡El que llegue el último a la biblioteca redacta el trabajo! —gritó.

Herido por lo ocurrido hacía un rato con Thor, el orgullo de Sigyn necesitaba un pequeño bálsamo, quedar por encima en lo que fuera. Y había algo en lo que ella siempre ganaba a Loki. Algún día él controlaría del todo sus nuevas y larguísimas piernas y aquello cambiaría también, como todo lo demás, pero de momento nadie en Asgard corría más rápido que ella. Nadie. Pronto Sigyn oyó tras de sí las zancadas y la risa de Loki, acercándose deprisa pero no lo bastante deprisa. Él se emplearía a fondo para ganar y ella le volvería a vencer a menos que hiciera trampas, algo nunca descartable cuando se trataba del mayor embaucador de Asgard. Y la idea de que algunas cosas todavía fueran como siempre parecía un maravilloso asidero en medio de aquellos días de marejada en que todo parecía estar cambiando demasiado deprisa.

* * *

Algunas cosas no deberían cambiar nunca, se dijo Loki mientras entraban callados en la biblioteca, después de llegar a las puertas en medio de la habitual escandalera de la competición.

Sigyn le ganaba cada vez con menos ventaja y Loki casi temía el día en que conseguiría adelantarla y ser el primero en llegar a la meta, convencido de que ese momento significaría traspasar una linea desde la que no habría vuelta atrás. Pero de momento, cada carrera que perdía frente a Sigyn era una prórroga que posponía lo que Loki intuía inevitable.

Y eso le tranquilizaba.

La sensación de cambio empezaba a ser vertiginosa. Últimamente nada era lo mismo. Thor y él, por ejemplo. Loki se había unido el año anterior al adiestramiento de los mayores y en teoría ya formaba parte de su grupo, compartía con ellos un vínculo antes inexistente basado en la camaradería de los guerreros y las bromas viriles. _En teoría_. En la práctica... Por un lado Loki lo vivía así, pero por otro no podía evitar sentirse más lejos de ellos cuanto más estrecho era el contacto. Incluso de dicho, _sobre todo _de Thor. Su hermano y él siempre se habían llevado a matar, pero antes estaban mucho más unidos, o eso le parecía a Loki al mirarlo desde la perspectiva de los años. Ahora que estaba incluido en el mundo de Thor y que todo debería ser más fácil y fluido entre ellos, resultaba que sucedía justo lo contrario. Por más que admitiera el gran amor que Thor y él se tenían en alguna parte del fondo de su obstinada rivalidad, Loki no conseguía terminar de entender a su hermano, sentirse afín con él, hablar su mismo idioma. Estaba seguro de que a Thor, el muy lerdo, le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Y se decía que debería estar orgulloso de poseer esas cualidades que lo hacían diferente dentro de ese grupo de cabestros pero era demasiado poderosa la tristeza de no encajar, de no poder llegar a ser como Thor y los demás. La tristeza y los celos: unos celos terribles de que tarugos como Fandral o Volstagg o Hogun o la propia Sif parecieran más hermanos de Thor que él, que llevaba su misma sangre.

Odín también había cambiado, tanto que a Loki le empezaba a costar llamarle _padre_ en la intimidad de su mente cuando pensaba en él. Que Thor era su ojito derecho era algo antiguo y que Loki creía tener más que asumido, pero en los últimos tiempos la predilección del rey por su primogénito ya resultaba escandalosa. Thor parecía representar todo lo que Odín admiraba de sí mismo. Loki, en cambio, se sentía como la personificación de las cosas que no valoraba o que directamente despreciaba. Su falta de fuerza física, su naturaleza poco bulliciosa, su manía de ponerle cerebro a todo en lugar de pensar con las gónadas, incluso su talento con aquel arte menor que para Asgard era la magia... Loki nunca se había sentido el favorito de su padre pero ahora parecía contar tan poco al lado de la gloria de Thor que a veces creía haberse vuelto invisible.

Pero él también había cambiado. Y mucho. Así que igual las cosas sólo parecían diferentes porque él las miraba con ojos nuevos. Igual Thor no era cada vez más tarugo y arrogante ni su padre cada vez más injusto a la hora de repartir su afecto, sino que era él quien cada vez tenía más inteligencia y más dureza a la hora de juzgarlos. Igual las chicas que hace dos días eran un fastidio y que de pronto parecían mucho más guapas e interesantes en realidad sólo lo parecían porque él las miraba con otras... Bueno, no se atrevía a llamarlo "intenciones" porque la sola idea de_ intentar_ algo le parecía inconcebible aún, pero él se entendía.

Por eso era genial que Sigyn todavía le ganara todas las carreras, la condenada, y que cuando la miraba siguiera siendo a sus ojos la niña de siempre. Más delgada, eso sí, la mullida cara de bebé pecoso no más que un recuerdo después de la enfermedad que la había tenido postrada casi dos meses el verano anterior; pero en lo demás la misma torpe, entrañable, brillante, generosa, odiosa rata de biblioteca que era cuando llegó de Vanaheim. Incluso el que todavía abrigara dentro de sí aquel ridículo amor platónico por Thor que a él tanto le irritaba estaba bien. Significaba que algo más en sus vidas seguía siendo reconocible.

—Ya podías ayudarme a bajar ese libro rojo de ahí arriba, so zángano —la oyó decir.

Llevaba un rato sumido en sus pensamientos y mirando sin ver cómo Sigyn saqueaba las estanterías de aquella sección. Por alguna razón, los autores que escribían sobre Botánica Medicinal no entendían el significado de la palabra _mesura_. Los volúmenes eran gigantescos, tanto que Sigyn había empezado a sudar por el esfuerzo. A consecuencia de ello su pelo -aquella imposible y espesa maraña de rizos que una de sus doncellas arreglaba y recogía todas las mañanas sudando tinta en el empeño- se estaba humedeciendo y rebelando en sus sienes, escapando de la prisión de trenzas y horquillas convertido en largos muelles de alambre rojo.

—Te recuerdo que ya he perdido la carrera y que me va a tocar redactar a mano el puñetero trabajo; justo es que la búsqueda bibliográfica la hagas tú —declaró Loki con sorna.

—Pero es que no llego —se quejó Sigyn señalando hacia la balda, que quedaba muy fuera del alcance de su mano.

—Si recordaras de vez en cuando que no necesitas_ llegar _a las cosas para cogerlas... —bufó el chico.

Sigyn frunció el ceño y fue a posar su carga en la mesa más cercana. Loki frunció el ceño también. Por más que le hacía practicar sus raras habilidades mágicas junto a él, Loki no conseguía que Sigyn _pensara_ como un mago, algo que a él le era tan fácil como respirar. Usar su magia no era nunca la primera opción para ella. Muchas veces hasta parecía olvidar lo que podía hacer con la mente. Los once años que había pasado reprimiendo sus dones parecían pesarle demasiado.

—No creo que pueda mover algo tan enorme —se justificó.

—Si no perdieras tanta energía mental suspirando por Thor ya lo tendrías más que dominado.

A Loki le satisfizo verla ruborizarse y resoplar. Nunca perdía oportunidad de meterse con ella por ese motivo. Y es que se lo merecía. Por poco original, por tonta, por mancillar de aquella manera lo que por lo demás, a ojos de Loki, era la segunda inteligencia más brillante de los Nueve Reinos solo un poco por debajo de la primera, que era la suya. Si era honesto tenía qe admitir que le escocía mucho aquella pertinaz adoración no correspondida de su mejor amiga hacia su hermano. Puede que incluso le escociera demasiado teniendo en cuenta que... Que... Bueno, que tampoco era como si quisiera ser él por quien ella suspirara ni nada de eso.

—Y si tú no perdieras tanta fuerza por la boca igual ya tendrías hombros y no parecerías una anguila —replicó la chica.

—Vaya. Qué golpe tan bajo. Voy a echarme a llorar.

—Sigue así y te vas a enterar de lo que es un golpe bajo. Con la rodilla.

—Pues creo que tendrías que ser capaz de coordinar varias articulaciones para eso, Lady Vivo En El Suelo Porque Me Piso Mis Propios Pies... Mira cómo tiemblo.

Sigyn apretó los dientes y se giró hacia la estantería, elevando hacia ella la palma de su mano derecha. Al parecer estaba lo bastante irritada con sus provocaciones como para que la magia fluyera con rapidez y fuerza de su cuerpo; tanto que aparte de atraer hasta sus manos el libro deseado consiguió desplazar de su sitio un segundo volumen mucho más pequeño, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Estás inspirada hoy —observó Loki, cogiendo el enorme tomo de las manos de ella y sonriendo en respuesta a su expresión furibunda—. Vamos a tener que pedirle a Thor que hiera tus sentimientos más a menudo.

Sintió los ojos de Sigyn clavados como dagas en su espalda mientras iba hacia la mesa. Loki sonrió para sí: si la muy boba mostrara con una espada en la mano la mitad de la furia asesina que podía llegar a mostrar con los ojos, a esas alturas tendría a Thor y a los otros lelos rendidos a sus pies. Porque los muy brutos no eran capaces de valorar nada aparte de eso salvo, si el sujeto a admirar era de sexo femenino, unas buenas tetas y una cara bonita, algo de lo que Sigyn también carecía y que...

Loki sintió un súbito y fuerte calor en las mejillas al darse cuenta de que acababa de pensar en las tetas de Sigyn aunque sólo fuera para reseñar la ausencia de las mismas. Por todos los ejércitos del Hel, no había querido decir eso. No es que él la hubiera mirado ahí para saber lo que tenía y lo que no, aclaró para sí con rapidez. Simplemente...

—¿"El jardín de las almas en flor"? ¿Qué mierda de título es ése para un tratado de Botánica Medicinal? —la oyó preguntar a su espalda.

Para cuando un extrañado Loki se volvió hacia ella Sigyn ya había abierto el libro por una página al azar y la estaba ojeando. Su cara había adquirido la graciosa expresión de concentración que le era tan característica, con el ceño un poco fruncido y los labios apretados. Pero poco a poco las cejas fruncidas se arquearon más y más y más para ir componiendo un gesto de perplejidad absoluta.

—Vaya... Pues juraría... Que esto... No... Va... De... Botánica... —fue afirmando con un hilo de voz, su expresión volviéndose más y más perpleja según pasaba páginas. Y tras pasar una en concreto sus ojos azules casi se salieron de sus órbitas mientras de su garganta brotaba un agudo grito de sorpresa—. ¡HALA!

Y entonces, para desconcierto de Loki, empezaron las carcajadas. Sigyn estaba, literalmente, retorciéndose de risa ante sus ojos, sujetando el libro contra su estómago con manos temblorosas.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Ay, mi madre... Definitivamente... Creo que no es... Botánica —articuló Sigyn con dificultad entre risas histéricas, tendiéndole el libro a su amigo.

Loki lo aceptó con suspicacia, incapaz de comprender a qué venía aquel ataque de hilaridad a cuenta de un simple libro. Pero le bastó echar una ojeada a la página causante del escándalo para entenderlo. Y también para palidecer. Los grabados eran muy antiguos y bastante recargados y con un sentido de la perspectiva un tanto extraño pero no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Resultaba más que obvio que se trataba de dos seres humanos. Y que al menos uno de las dos era varón. Y que estaban... Estaban...

—¿Pero qué demonios hace esto en la sección de Botánica? —exclamó Loki mientras cerraba con violencia el libro, consciente de que había vuelto a ruborizarse y de que esta vez Sigyn se había dado cuenta. Ella, doblada por las carcajadas, le señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

—¡Ay, si vieras la cara tan graciosa que se te ha quedado...! —la voz de Sigyn sonaba aguda, ahogada por la risa—. ¡Si te has puesto rojo y todo!

—¡Esto no tendría que estar aquí! —casi bramó él, enrojeciendo todavía más—. ¡Si mi madre...! —Loki no pudo terminar la frase. La sola idea era aterradora. Si la reina se enteraba de que Sigyn había visto algo así estando con él, la furia asesina de todos los Gigantes de Hielo juntos iba a parecer un estornudo en comparación.

—¡Pero no te pongas así, hombre, si sólo son unos dibujos! —sin poder dejar de reír, Sigyn le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo volvió a abrir al azar. La imagen hizo a sus ojos desorbitarse y a ella buscar apoyo en la estantería, temblando de risa otra vez— ¡No me fastidies! ¡Esto no puede ser físicamente posible, mira...!

Loki, horrorizado, apenas tuvo tiempo de darle un manotazo antes de que le pusiera el libro delante de la cara.

—¡Aparta eso de mí! —le gritó. Y luego, pensándolo mejor, chasqueó dos dedos de su mano izquierda e hizo desaparecer el libro, ignorando el jocoso grito de protesta de Sigyn. La miró con ojos espantados, sin poder creer que la muy asquerosa se lo estuviera pasando tan bien cuando él no sabía dónde meterse—. No entiendo qué narices hacía esa cosa entre los libros de Botánica... No debíamos haber visto... Tú no tendrías que... ¡Deja de reírte!

—¡Jolín, no creo que sea para tanto! No es como si hubiéramos matado a nadie o desencadenado el Ragnarok o algo así, sólo era un tratado antiguo de cochinadas...

—No tiene ninguna gracia, Sigyn.

No, no la tenía. Al menos Loki no se la veía. No encontraba gracioso que él y su amiga más cercana -su única _verdadera_ amiga si lo pensaba bien- acabaran de estar mirando juntos por accidente una especie de manual ilustrado de posturas sexuales. Sigyn era una niña todavía, era la pequeña del grupo, era Cara de Pan. Unir Sigyn y sexo en la misma situación era algo que, simplemente, no estaba bien. No lo estaba.

—Te estás portando como una novicia, Loki, y sin razón ninguna —le reprochó Sigyn, poniéndose un poco seria—. Eso es una cosa natural, digo yo.

—¿Natu...? ¿Pero qué sabrás tú de eso? —se indignó Loki, sintiendo que su desasosiego crecía monstruosamente con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba.

—A ver, Asgard está lleno de caballos. Es imposible no _saber de eso_.

Loki no daba crédito. Sigyn y él, _por supuesto_, nunca habían hablado de aquel tema hasta entonces; pero en el caso de haber estado tan loco como para pensar en ello Loki habría dado por supuesto que ella era tan inocente al respecto como pudiera serlo un bebé. La idea de que Sigyn pudiera tener _nociones_ acerca de semejantes asuntos era perturbadora. Profundamente perturbadora. _Horriblemente_ perturbadora.

—No es lo mismo —replicó sintiendo que le temblaba la voz.

—Pues yo tengo entendido que en todos los mamíferos...

—Somos_ personas_ —insistió, obstinado—. No es lo mismo.

—¿Ah, no? Vaya. Ahora va a resultar que a ti te encontró tu padre en un huerto de repollos —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué narices has hecho con el libro, por cierto?

—Ponerlo a salvo de caer en manos de niñatas que no tienen por qué leerlo.

—_Ja_. Por qué será que me da que va a aparecer en la habitación de alguno...

El rostro de Loki, que llevaba furiosamente rojo el último par de minutos, se tornó casi incandescente al pillar la indirecta. Si la idea de que Sigyn tuviera _nociones_ era perturbadora, la idea de Sigyn pensando -acertadamente- que él pensaba en _esas cosas_... Loki no tenía palabras para describir lo desasosegante que eso le resultaba. Era Sigyn quien estaba frente a él. Se le caían las espadas de la mano, lloraba cuando echaba de menos Vanaheim y le ganaba todas las carreras. No estaba dispuesto a verla bajo ninguna otra luz y no era justo que la vida pretendiera obligarle a ello.

—A palabras necias, oídos sordos. No pienso contestar a esa tontería —declaró muy digno, recobrada la mayor parte de su compostura— . Es más, no pienso seguir teniendo esta conversación. Por lo que a mí respecta ese libro no existe y tú y yo no hemos visto nada. Y ahora, si no te importa, hay un trabajo que me gustaría empezar a redactar.

Le dio la espalda sin más para ir a sentarse en la mesa donde les aguardaban los libros, sintiéndose un poco mareado por efecto del intenso rubor que todavía le teñía la cara.

—No te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad? —inquirió Sigyn con algo de preocupación en su voz.

—_Que-te-sientes_ —replicó él, sin querer mirarla.

—Vaya. Te has enfadado.

La voz de ella sonaba como si de verdad la sorprendiera. Como si no entendiera qué había dicho o hecho mal para provocar en él una respuesta así. Loki estuvo tentado de sonreír y decirle que no dijera tonterías, pero sintió que no podía mirarla a la cara sin ser consciente de ella _teniendo nociones_ y riéndose de lo que ni siquiera debería poder entender.

—Loki... No te enfades, anda... Que no estaba diciendo en serio lo de que te ibas a quedar tú el libro...

Loki resopló. Como si fuera aquél el único problema. Como si ahora, por culpa de lo ocurrido, la condenada chiquilla no acabara de infiltrarse en la categoría de seres sexuados en la que tan cuidadosamente había evitado incluirla. Como si la idea de ella entendiendo de esa clase de cosas, sintiendo esa clase de sentimientos, quizá _pensando en Thor_ como él mismo pensaba en otras chicas, no lo estuviera poniendo enfermo.

—Loki... —insistió Sigyn, sentándose a su lado y dándole un suave codazo, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que él sintió que podía controlar su rubor y su expresión facial y se avino a mirarla—. No te vas a enfadar por esa tontería, ¿a que no?

Loki sonrió con desenvoltura y desdén. El momento de debilidad había sido intenso y terrible pero cuando era dueño de sí mismo nadie disimulaba mejor que él.

—No alucines. Vamos, abre esos libros de una vez.

Nada iba a cambiar, se dijo obstinadamente, fijando su atención en los rizos imposibles de Sigyn, en su redonda y pecosa cara de niña, en la forma en que le estaba sacando la lengua como si no hubiera pasado un sólo día desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Nada iba a cambiar entre ellos. No iba a permitirlo.

Y sin embargo...

La desazón estaba ahí, agazapada tras los pensamientos sobre Sigyn y sus_ nociones_ que Loki quería confinar al fondo de su mente. La desazón estaba ahí y le decía que el punto de no retorno que tanto temía traspasar estaba ya atrás, muy atrás; que llevaba meses negando lo innegable y perdiendo carreras a lo tonto. Loki se sintió como un náufrago, engullido por la tormenta de las cosas que cambiaban sin un sólo salvavidas al que asirse.

* * *

**Insisto en que estoy a dieta de críticos y por lo tanto no me como a ninguno. Animaos a decir qué os parece, ya sea para tirar flores o tomates. **


	4. Capítulo III: Intocable

Nota sobre el capítulo:

Nuestros chicos siguen evolucionando, y con ellos su relación. Han pasado algo más de dos años desde el último capítulo. Loki tiene diecisiete y ya es todo un hombre. Sigyn tiene dieciséis y _no_ lo es, lo cual es causa de ciertos conflictos y momentos incómodos. Revelaciones sobre el futuro, revelaciones sobre sentimientos extraños y revelaciones _embarazosas_ a cargo de un Gañanbrodah que cuando le da por piropear a su hermano la caga todavía más que cuando se burla de él.

Nota de la autora:

Lamento el retraso que habéis tenido que sufrir quienes estéis siguiendo esta historia. La vida a veces es un poco pesada con sus exigencias ;) Y pasemos a la historia, no sin antes recordar el disclaimer de rigor: no soy guionista ni director ni asalariado de ninguna clase de Marvel y en consecuencia no poseo (lástima) a Loki, así que no saco más beneficio de publicar este relato que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: **

**INTOCABLE.**

La daga se clavó en el tronco del haya con un sonido suave y seco, justo en el centro de la diana una vez más, compitiendo por el poco espacio disponible con el resto de sus hermanas de empuñadura de plata. A lo largo de la hilera de árboles que rodeaban la arena del patio de adiestramiento varios juegos más, de distintos tamaños y materiales, eran testimonio de la misma certera puntería. Loki, todavía jadeando, se sopló los mechones de pelo negro que le habían caído sobre los ojos. No se molestó en disimular la sonrisa presuntuosa que le vino a los labios al contemplar el resultado de su pequeña demostración. Que no era capaz de lanzar todas y cada una de sus dagas al centro de la diana en menos de un minuto, le habían dicho los idiotas. Mediados los diecisiete años y con una constitución todavía esbelta y delicada tal vez no tuviera la fuerza bruta necesaria para ser considerado en toda ley un guerrero, eso lo admitía; pero a nadie en los Nueve Reinos se le daba lanzar cuchillos mejor que a él. _A nadie_. Eso era algo que incluso Thor y los otros cuatro deberían poder reconocer como un mérito y un honor...

—Muy bonito, Lady Loki —tronó a sus espaldas la ronca voz de Volstagg—. Ahora a ver cuándo aprendes a hacer algo realmente útil en la batalla.

... Si no fuera porque eran completamente imbéciles, claro. Era un verdadero asco que nadie en toda la maldita Asgard pareciera capaz de apreciar ninguno de sus talentos como luchador, mágicos o no. Aprovechando que los otros no podían verle porque aún los tenía a la espalda Loki apretó los dientes con ánimo asesino y empezó a desclavar las dagas para introducirlas meticulosamente en sus correspondientes fundas, repartidas a lo largo de sus ropas. Aunque hacía tiempo que había adoptado la política de no demostrarlo, la condescendencia que mostraban hacia él Sif y los Tres Guerreros -empeñados en hacer obvio que sólo le toleraban por ser hermano de Thor- seguía doliendo como siempre. Cada día parecía doler más, de hecho. Pero Loki lo llamaban el Dios del Engaño, el Embaucador, el actor más consumado de la esfera de Yggrasdil. Su expresión era de absoluta indiferencia y amabilidad cuando se volvió hacia ellos; su sonrisa jovial, pícara, encantadora incluso.

—El día que un Gigante de Hielo te haya arrebatado tu hacha y la tengas metida en el culo y dependas de mis dagas para salir con vida ya me dirás si lo encuentras útil o no —replicó, sin que una sola pizca del veneno que lo amargaba asomara a sus palabras.

—Eh, gatita, tranquila, no hay ninguna necesidad de sacar las uñas —dijo Fandral a su lado, palmeándole la espalda—. El viejo Vols sólo bromeaba, ¿verdad?

Loki había visto durante años cómo su hermano y sus amigos se mostraban afecto los unos a los otros; suficiente para darse cuenta de que aquellas palmaditas de Fandral eran una burla más y no un gesto de aprecio. Rabioso e incómodo, Loki tuvo que emplear a fondo su autocontrol para no revolverse hacia el rubio galán del grupo y hacerle una pequeña demostración de lo que él consideraba _bromear_. Algo sencillo, _divertido_, como conjurar un hechizo que le sacara a aquel memo el corazón por la boca y después echárselo de comer a los cuervos.

—Me parto de risa, Fandral —aseguró, todavía manteniendo su fachada impasible, incluso fingiendo una nota de diversión—. En serio, llamarme afeminado es un chiste tan bueno y tan original que nunca deja de maravillarme. Cuando cambiéis de recurso no sé si voy a ser capaz de encajarlo.

—Bueno, últimamente te has empezado a afeitar. El día menos pensado dejarás de ir por ahí con cara de niña y te dejarás una barba como está mandado y...

—Y aun así seguirás siendo nuestra chiquitina preciosa —terció Sif, que estaba un poco apartada de ellos puliendo el filo de su espada con un canto.

Había en su tono de voz suficiente veneno como para emponzoñar todo el agua de Asgard. Loki sintió que le ahogaba la bilis. No podía decirse que tuviera una maravillosa y tierna amistad con ninguno de los comparsas de su hermano mayor, pero al menos a los otros tres los soportaba. Lo de Sif eran palabras mayores. Seguía guardándole rencor por aquel estúpido asunto de su melena, la muy zorra. Cuando Sif se metía con él no era sólo por costumbre y por echar unas risas, como en el caso de los Tres Guerreros y Thor. Sif tiraba a matar. Y Loki era consciente de que sus hachazos le herían más que los de los otros. Quizá era porque se trataba de una mujer. Una mujer hermosa, tan loada en Asgard por su belleza como por condición de guerrero. Que Loki estuviera dispuesto a castrarse antes que pensar en Sif como pensaba en otras chicas no quitaba para que ver su hombría cuestionada por ella hiciera hervir su sangre más que cuando lo hacía cualquier otro. _Chiquitina preciosa_. Loki era casi tan alto como Thor, había ganado bastante fuerza gracias al adiestramiento con las armas y hasta Sigyn reconocía -a regañadientes, eso sí, pero lo reconocía- que ya apenas recordaba a una anguila por su falta de anchura. Pero Sif se obstinaba en restregarle por las narices su ligereza, su _debilidad_, su vergonzante desviación respecto al patrón de lo que debía ser un verdadero hombre de Asgard. _Chiquitina_. La muy asquerosa. Si Loki no tuviera un buen remanente de escrúpulos dentro de su conciencia a la hora de hacer uso de la magia se iba a enterar de verdad aquella harpía. Se iban a enterar todos, qué narices. Creían saber con quién se estaban metiendo pero no tenían ni idea. Ni idea.

—Qué bien, Sif, así el día de mañana tú y yo podremos ser las dos solteronas mejor avenidas de Asgard... Porque no esperarás convencer a ningún desgraciado de que se case contigo sabiendo que le tocará ser la esposa, ¿verdad?

Bueno, también él sabía jugar a aquel juego de dar donde más dolía, se dijo Loki con satisfacción al sentir sobre sí la mirada homicida de Sif. Entre vanagloriarse de ser considerada la mejor doncella guerrera de los Nueve Reinos y aspirar a ser un hombre había una fina linea que Sif no había cruzado. Podía vestir armadura pero procuraba dejar claro a cada paso que no era un chico lo que había debajo del cuero y el metal. Las palabras de Loki eran ácido sobre su vanidad; la ofensa, muy superior a las que normalmente ya le bastaban para enzarzarse en una pelea con Loki. El intercambio de galanterías tenía todas las trazas de ir a desembocar, para regocijo de los otros tres, en una bronca de campeonato.

Pero no ocurrió nada porque Thor llegó justo en aquel momento, procedente del interior del palacio. Y Loki se dio cuenta con solo mirarle de que algo iba mal. Thor tenía la horrible costumbre de llegar tarde a todas partes excepto a donde estaba la diversión. No era normal en él retrasarse cuando había quedado con los demás en los patios de adiestramiento. Y aún era menos normal que llegase con aquella cara, con aquellas zancadas furiosas que levantaban a su paso las hojas secas del otoño que alfombraban la arena, con aquel lenguaje corporal que lo asemejaba a una tormenta en ciernes y hacía presentir los truenos.

—¿Thor, dónde demonios te habías...? —empezó Fandral, sólo para ser abruptamente cortado por un gesto autoritario del príncipe.

—Ahora no, Fandral. ¡Hermano! —bramó Thor, siguiendo su camino hacia el patio contiguo sin tan siquiera pararse a mirar al aludido.

Loki arqueó ambas cejas, intrigado. Su mirada se cruzó con una igual de perpleja en los ojos normalmente inexpresivos de Hogun.

—¿Y a éste qué tripa se le ha roto?

Hogun, en su taciturna linea, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. La voz de Thor atronó de nuevo el patio, vibrante de indignación.

—¡Hermano, ven conmigo!

—¡Podrías saludar al menos, ¿no?! —replicó Loki.

—¡Que vengas! —insistió el otro, sin volverse a mirarle.

Irritado y consciente de que no debería complacer a Thor cuando se portaba como un simio asilvestrado pero sin poder evitar la curiosidad, Loki echó a andar tras él. Extendió su brazo con rapidez de reflejos, bloqueando a Sif en su más que evidente intención de seguirles.

—A menos que haya oído mal, Thor ha llamado a _su hermano_ y yo soy el único que tiene. Entiendo que eso te excluye, Sif, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Loki se limitó a sonreír ante el gesto iracundo y frustrado de la joven guerrera, mezquinamente satisfecho de verla relegada en favor de él, para variar. Siguió a Thor hasta el patio contiguo, que quedaba más apartado del palacio y estaba resguardado de posibles espectadores por una espesa arboleda. Se lo encontró dando sablazos al aire con una de las espadas que se usaban en los adiestramientos. Parecía estar simplemente practicando sus golpes, como de costumbre, pero sólo había que mirarle a la cara para saber que dentro de su pensamiento estaba despedazando a alguien. Si había algo que a Thor se le daba mal -rematadamente mal- era controlar sus emociones.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Loki sin rodeos.

Thor se limitó a resoplar y a seguir decapitando el aire. Loki suspiró. Aparte de controlarlas, al mayor de los Odinson también se le daba fatal _expresar_ sus emociones. Por lo general, su capacidad de gestionar los enfados no le daba para mucho más que patear el suelo como los toros. En el mejor de los casos _mugía_ las emociones, más que verbalizarlas. Loki se preguntaba a menudo qué sería del mastuerzo de su hermano si no lo tuviera a él. Esperó paciente a que Thor se aburriera de hacer el animal para acercarse a él sin riesgo de ser decapitado y posar una mano sobre su hombro.

—Thor... —lo llamó con suavidad.

El otro se tomó unos segundos para respirar hondo antes de volverse. Loki estudió su ceño fruncido, sus labios queriendo contraerse en una mueca de ira, su tez enrojecida pese a que el ejercicio que acababa de hacer no era nada para su descomunal fuerza física. Estaba realmente disgustado y aquello era insólito tratándose de Thor, la persona más despreocupada y feliz de todo Asgard.

—¿Me vas a contar qué demonios ha pasado, Thor? Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar —gruñó el mayor, apartándose el pelo rubio de la cara con gesto exasperado—. Es... Yo... Me da hasta vergüenza que se enteren los otros, van a estar riéndose hasta... No... Yo no... O sea, no te vas a creer el puñetero sermón que acaba de echarme padre...

Así que eso era, pensó Loki con desdén. Thor, el despreocupado, el feliz, lo sobrellevaba todo con un humor a prueba de hachazos, absolutamente todo, excepto que Odín le recriminara por algo. Cómo se le notaba la poca costumbre de verse cuestionado por su padre, de ser tomado por algo menos que perfecto. Loki estaba más que habituado a eso.

—Sorpréndeme —le retó.

—¡Comportamiento escandaloso e inapropiado, me dice! —siguió bufando Thor— . ¿Te lo puedes creer, hermano? ¿Te parece a ti que alguna vez me haya comportado YO de manera inapropiada, eh?

Loki no pudo contener una sonrisa sarcástica ante aquellas palabras.

—La pregunta es retórica, ¿verdad?

—Loki...

—¡Vamos, hombre, no puede ser para tanto! —afirmó Loki, burlón— ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Te has metido en broncas en algún reino con el que tuviéramos un acuerdo de paz? ¿Ha tenido que recordarte que no es de buena educación cabrear a dignatarios extranjeros cuando están como invitados en nuestra casa?

Thor resopló una vez más, mirando con fijeza uno de sus enormes puños.

—No. Ha sido una maldita charla sobre mujeres y _comportamiento honorable_ —casi escupió—. Sobre Cara de Pan, en concreto.

Aquello pilló a Loki con la guardia baja. El joven no pudo evitar que una expresión de profundo desconcierto asomara a sus ojos.

—¿Sobre... Sigyn? —inquirió.

—Sobre Sigyn, sí —le confirmó su hermano, ceñudo—. De pronto, no sé por qué, nuestro padre se ha sentido en la necesidad de recordarme que mientras Sigyn esté bajo su tutela yo debo ser _respetuoso _con ella.

—¿Respetuoso? Pues a buenas horas —se extrañó Loki—. Puedo recordar por lo menos dos docenas de veces en que delante de las mismas narices de padre le has dicho a Sigyn cosas como que...

—Por todos los demonios, Loki: padre hablaba de _esa_ clase de _respeto _que se tiene que tener hacia las chicas decentes para que lo sigan siendo, hermanito —aclaró Thor con aire condescendiente—. Me entiendes, ¿verdad? Espero no tener que hacerte un esquema de esos que tanto te gustan..

Durante unos interminables segundos el estupor fue tan grande que Loki, Lengua de Plata, no encontró nada inteligente que contestar. Porque Thor no podía estar hablando en serio. No podía estar diciendo, como si tal cosa, que su padre y él habían estado conversando acerca de Sigyn en _aquellos términos._

—Pero, ¿Sigyn? ¿ Por qué...? Es decir, tú...

Loki trataba de sonar desenvuelto pero no recordaba haber titubeado tanto desde que era un niño pequeño. Su mente estaba colapsada de desconcierto, de dudas. De _temores_. No podía entender por qué pero estaba asustado, queriendo entender pero con miedo a saber. Su pecho parecía a punto de estallar, henchido por la necesidad de preguntarle a Thor, abiertamente, si el sermón de Odín había estado justificado. Si había osado, siquiera en sueños...

—Va y me dice que entiende que todos los hombres jóvenes tenemos nuestras necesidades y estamos en la edad del romance y todo eso pero que a ella _ni mirarla_. Que pasa por alto mis _comportamientos inapropiados_ con otras chicas pero que por ahí no me meta o lo lamentaré. Que la pena de destierro sería lo más suave que se le ocurriría para castigarme. Que no permitirá que mi _falta de juicio_ perjudique los intereses de Asgard. Que esto es un jodido asunto de estado, que Sigyn es de un valor estratégico incalculable o algo así, que ser él quien escoja con quién desposarla es parte de su pacto con Lyr y que hasta que llegue el momento en que él elija el arreglo matrimonial más sabio para nuestro reino ella es _intocable_. Esa es la palabra que ha usado el viejo, la palabra exacta: intocable...

Thor remató su atropellado e indignado discurso con un bufido rabioso. Loki guardó un espantado silencio. Su mente operaba a toda velocidad tratando de evaluar las profundas ramificaciones políticas de todo cuanto su hermano estaba diciendo, sin conseguirlo. Ni siquiera podía pararse a pensar en lo que aquello implicaba acerca del futuro para Sigyn, lejos de Asgard y por lo tanto de él. Nada parecía contar al lado de lo único que le importaba a Loki en aquellos momentos, lo único que deseaba saber, lo que le estaba matando no saber.

—Pero Thor... Tú y Sigyn nunca...

No pudo terminar la frase. Tenía las palabras atascadas en un nudo que le estrangulaba la garganta. En su vida había tenido más miedo del que sentía ahora ante la posibilidad de ver materializado lo que siempre había querido dar por imposible. Y cuando la respuesta de Thor llegó bajo la forma de una de aquellas atronadoras carcajadas suyas, el alivio de Loki fue tan ardiente que le pintó las mejillas de rojo.

—¡Sí, esa cara de horror se me quedó también a mí al pensar que padre pudiera creer eso! —bramó el mayor entre risas, ingenuo como siempre, incapaz de ver lo que tenía delante de las narices aunque estuviera escrito con mayúsculas en letras de sangre—. ¡Por todo lo que es sagrado, que estamos hablando de Cara de Pan!

Exacto, se dijo Loki, tan feliz de oír hablar a Thor en esos términos que casi le daba vergüenza. Estaban hablando de Cara de Pan. Lo que sucediera en el futuro con un hipotético arreglo matrimonial que tal vez se llevara a su mejor amiga a la otra punta de los Nueve Reinos estaba lejano, y ya vería más adelante cómo lidiar con la vaga angustia que le estaba produciendo la idea, pero por lo que respectaba al presente Sigyn era Sigyn y era invisible para Thor y así debía seguir siendo. Loki sentía como si de pronto todo su mundo descansara sobre aquel pilar.

—Prepárate para que te caiga una sermón parecido, Loki. Aunque a lo mejor a ti te tiene que dar primero una charla sobre las flores y las abejas, ¿eh? —declaró Thor, ya de mucho mejor humor después del desahogo, provocando el consabido gesto de resignada exasperación con que Loki solía recibir las bromas acerca de su madurez viril. Y acto seguido, en uno de aquellos raros arrebatos de amor fraternal que le daban de vez en cuando, propinó a Loki un recio y descoyuntante apretón de hombros— ¡Basta de este estúpido tema! Venga, hermanito, coge una de esas espadas y entrenemos un poco...

—Thor... —protestó Loki.

—Ni Thor ni nada. Que sólo puedas ser el segundo mejor guerrero de Asgard no quiere decir que no puedas ser un _segundo mejor_ excelente. Coge la dichosa espada, vago, antes de que con tantos truquitos de magia se te olvide pelear como un hombre.

Loki arqueó las cejas con ironía ante lo burdo de aquella provocación. Así era Thor, todo sutileza. Sin embargo, la idea de practicar sus estocadas no le resultaba desagradable del todo. Su manejo de la espada había mejorado lo suficiente como para hacer pasar un mal rato a cualquiera, incluido Thor. Y ante la inquietud residual que todavía le hormigueaba en las tripas después de lo que acababan de hablar, hacerle pasar un mal rato a Thor se le antojaba a Loki de lo más apetecible.

—Sin trucos de los tuyos —oyó advertir a su hermano mayor mientras tomaba del soporte una de las espadas, la más ligera y manejable, fiel a la muy poco asgardiana filosofía de que lo más pesado no era necesariamente lo mejor.

—No necesito _trucos de los míos_ para hacerte sudar, hermano —replicó Loki con arrogancia, haciendo elegantes y contenidos movimientos con la espada para calentar los brazos.

—Eso ya lo veremos —le retó un sonriente Thor que también se disponía a preparar sus músculos antes de ponerse en guardia. Pero la expresión del mayor volvió a ensombrecerse de pronto, los ecos de la charla con su padre todavía espoleando su enojo—. _Intocable __—_masculló con resentimiento—. Ni que yo quisiera _tocarla_. Nuestro padre debe tener jodido el ojo que le queda si cree semejante cosa de mí. ¡Joder, que es Cara de Pan! Vale que ha mejorado un poco desde que llegó aquí de niña, pero con la cantidad de auténticas bellezas que hay en cada esquina de Asgard yo tendría que estar muy desesperado para fijarme en... Bueno, en... ¡En nada, en realidad! Esa es la cuestión. Ni culo ni tetas en condiciones, ni unas buenas piernas. Cero. Por más que la miras, aparte de esa cara rara llena de pecas la pobre no tiene nada en lo que uno pueda querer fijarse. Y haber tenido que aguantar que padre me sermonee por ella...

Sumido en su monólogo y en la preparación para el combate Thor no vio cómo Loki palidecía, cómo su jovial expresión cambiaba hasta convertirse en una máscara helada que se resquebrajaba por efecto de la ardiente ira que bullía debajo. _Por más que la miras, _se repitió el joven, rabioso_. _La había mirado. En algún momento del pasado Thor había estado buscando en Sigyn, puede que concienzudamente, algo digno de mirar. Y ahora se lo estaba confesando a él como si tal cosa, como si la idea no le hiciera hervir la sangre de indignación y el corazón de celos, los mismos celos absurdos que juraba y perjuraba no sentir pero que aun así lo torturaban salvajemente de tanto en tanto. Thor no podía hacerle aquello, rugió Loki para sus adentros. No tenía ningún derecho a mirar a Sigyn como a una chica más cuando él llevaba tanto tiempo obligándose a a no hacerlo.

—¡Adelante, herman...! ¡EH!

La carga de Loki cogió a Thor en guardia pero totalmente desprevenido, incapaz de prever aquella agresividad desaforada por parte de su frágil y delicado hermano menor. Sólo gracias a su superior potencia física pudo parar el golpe sin verse desarmado. Giró con rapidez sobre sí mismo con el tiempo justo de parar otro ataque, más vehemente aún que el anterior. Donde Loki normalmente se valía de su astucia y su agilidad ahora sólo había fuerza, una fuerza avasalladora que buscaba ganar a cualquier precio, aplastar, arrasar. Los ojos de Thor se iluminaron con viveza: aquélla era la clase de juego que le gustaba, aquél era el hermano del que podía sentirse orgulloso.

—¡Esto sí que es un Odinson! —exclamó con infinita satisfacción mientras paraba golpes de la espada de Loki, que no dejaban de llover—. ¡Tendremos que recordar qué has desayunado hoy, pequeñajo!

Loki no respondió nada articulado ni comprensible, nada remotamente parecido a las frases ingeniosas y agudas que era famoso por soltar sin el menor esfuerzo. Fue un grito primario y profundo lo que brotó de su boca para retar a Thor a seguir luchando, la llamada de una bestia que hasta entonces no sabía que hibernara dentro de él y que parecía haber sido llamada a la vida por...

Ah, no.

No, no, no, no, no.

Loki se negó en redondo a pensar en eso. Se negó a pensar en nada en absoluto mientras seguía asestando y parando estocadas, Thor y él girando el uno en torno al otro en medio de bramidos y risas ahogadas y ruidos metálicos que acabaron por atraer hasta allí al resto del grupo. Porque el instinto le decía que si se parara a pensar quizá tendría que acabar preguntándose por qué demonios Sigyn era la fuente de toda aquella rabia insólita, visceral y ardiente; y aquello era algo a lo que Loki no estaba dispuesto bajo ningún concepto.

Sigyn era Sigyn. Para Thor, para todos, incluso para él mismo. Aquel pilar tenía que seguir en pie para sostener su mundo.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde Sigyn se encontró con Loki en el largo pasillo abovedado que llevaba de la biblioteca a la Sala de los Banquetes de palacio. Mejor dicho, _tropezó_ con Loki, demasiado inmersa en repasar mentalmente la lectura de un tratado de Magnetismo Cósmico como para prestarle atención a lo que tenía delante y ganándose por ello una intensa mirada de desaprobación.

—No descansarás hasta que te hayas abierto la cabeza contra una columna por ir pensando en las musarañas, está claro —fue la lapidaria réplica de Loki a su disculpa.

Como venía sucediendo en los últimos tiempos, toparse con Loki y sentir su mirada clavada en ella produjo en Sigyn un extraño desasosiego, muy distinto del que solía sentir con la cercanía de Thor pero también inquietante a su manera. A veces -muchas veces, demasiadas veces últimamente, en realidad- Sigyn no sabía a quien estaba viendo cuando miraba a Loki. Sabía que era una tontería, una simple sensación estúpida como tantas otras que experimentaba a veces. No era más que su Loki de siempre con sus mismos ojos verdes, su mismo pelo oscuro pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, su misma sonrisa traviesa, su perenne expresión de inocencia que anunciaba trastadas inminentes. Y sin embargo el resto de él...

—Tarde y sin vestirte en condiciones —añadió Loki—. Madre va a estar contenta.

—Voy vestida en condiciones —gruñó Sigyn, ceñuda. De alguna manera, Loki siempre se las arreglaba para enfocarla hacia la irritación cuando su mente quería derivar por terrenos espinosos.

—Vas vestida como si todavía siguieras en Vanaheim. Y encima llevas el mismo vestido que llevabas esta mañana y a la hora de la comida. Es una cena _formal_ para los diplomáticos de Nivorn, madre ha debido repetirlo unas cien veces durante el desayuno —observó Loki con malicia, alargando una mano para apartar de la frente de Sigyn los rizos que se le habían escapado del recogido—. Al menos podrías haberte molestado en peinarte un poco, ¿no te parece?

Sigyn sintió un extraño vacío en la boca del estómago y se revolvió para apartarse de los dedos de Loki, diciéndose a sí misma que sólo era porque odiaba que le tocaran el pelo. Bajó la vista para mirarse el vestido -el mismo vestido modesto y austero al estilo de Vanaheim de la mañana y de la tarde, en efecto: lino púrpura sin escote ni adornos, con manchas desvaídas de tiza aún visibles en el regazo- y por hacerlo se perdió la fugaz expresión dolida que cruzó como un cometa los ojos de Loki mientras sus dedos sujetaban el vacío.

—Bueno, puede que sí me vista como siguiera en Vanaheim —repuso, a la defensiva—; algunos no tenemos la necesidad compulsiva de cambiarnos de ropa cincuenta veces al día, ¿sabes?.

—¿Insinúas que yo sí?

—Insinúo que te has vuelto un presumido. Thor y tú sois un par de divas, no sé quien de los dos es peor. El día menos pensado superaréis incluso a Fandral.

—Vestirse de forma apropiada a las circunstancias es parte de las obligaciones de un príncipe —afirmó Loki, visiblemente molesto— Es una muestra de respeto por...

—No sé qué tiene que ver el respeto con todos esos... —Sigyn hizo un gesto con las manos en dirección a la ornamentada túnica de cuero y terciopelo que llevaba el joven, poniendo cara de grima— Dorados y _cosas_. Llevas más metal encima que el que produce Vanaheim en un año.

Sigyn no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio ante el gesto de enfado de Loki. Podía parecer un hombre y resultar inquietante por ello, pero seguía poniendo cara de niño malcriado cuando se enojaba y eso era algo que, sin saber por qué, le daba una enorme tranquilidad.

—Y además este pelo... ¿Quién te ha dicho que te queda bien así? —añadió con sorna, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar a despeinárselo.

—¿Que te crees que...? —Loki trató de impedírselo. Pero Sigyn, la torpe Sigyn, era increíblemente rápida cuando se trataba de fastidiar a su mejor amigo. Para cuando él consiguió sujetarle las manos ya tenía todo el cabello alborotado, cayéndole a los lados de la cara. La expresión enfurruñada de Loki hizo reír a Sigyn carcajadas y con ello el chico se enojó todavía más— Me lo ha dicho el mismo que te dice a ti que no te rapes ese brezal que tienes encima de la cabeza y que no te aconseja que te cosas la boca.

—Vaya: Loki se ha cabreado, Loki se ha cabreado... —canturreó Sigyn burlona, entre esfuerzos por liberar sus muñecas de la fuerte presa de las manos de él.

—Y que semejante niñata descerebrada esté casi a mi nivel en las clases de la vieja momia... —gruñó Loki.

—¿Casi? Recuérdame quién ha sido de los dos el primero en deducir el algoritmo de apertura del Bifrost, que tengo mala memoria. ¿He sido yo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Recuérdamelo, anda...

—Lo que te voy a recordar es que puedo ponerte en órbita con un simple chasquido de mis dedos y que ahí sí que estás patéticamente a años luz de _mi_ _nivel_.

—Loki se ha cabreado... —volvió a cantar Sigyn.

El joven príncipe sonrió de lado con increíble arrogancia y arqueó un poco su ceja derecha. No hizo el menor gesto ni pronunció palabra alguna, pero en cuestión de segundos todo el trenzado del pelo de Sigyn estuvo deshecho, las horquillas formando un pequeño montoncito en el suelo, sus espesos rizos horriblemente deformados, aplastados por las trenzas que los habían contenido durante horas, extendidos como una salvaje y nada favorecedora aura roja alrededor de su rostro y sus hombros.

—¡Serás...! —protestó Sigyn, liberándose al fin de él— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me despeines?

—¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho yo lo mismo?

—No lo compares, tú te puedes peinar con la mano en un segundo y yo necesitaría _horas_ con el peine para para parecer una persona normal —se lamentó Sigyn, tratando inutilmente de sujetarse el pelo en la nuca con un par de horquillas rescatadas del suelo, para regocijo del chico—. ¿Qué hago yo ahora?

—Presumir de pelo bonito —sugirió Loki con sarcasmo— Los dignatarios de Nivorn van a quedarse obnubilados contigo.

—Haz el favor de dejarlo como estaba o...

—¿O qué?

Sigyn extendió con rapidez una mano frente a él pero Loki fue más rápido al desmaterializarse. Para cuando el torrente de magia fluyó de ella, Sigyn sólo tenía delante de sí el vacío y un desdichado jarrón lleno de flores secas que voló por los aires para ir a estrellarse contra la pared. Un poderoso olor a nieve recién caída la envolvió de pronto surgiendo de algún punto detrás de su nuca, anunciándole que tenía a Loki a su espalda. Y cerca. Terriblemente cerca.

—Hace falta un poco más de habilidad para pillarme, ya deberías saberlo.

Algo en la voz de Loki hizo que Sigyn sintiera las piernas flojas y cosas extrañas en la boca del estómago. Nunca la había oído así, tan oscura y honda, tan próxima. Parecía la voz de Loki y a la vez no lo parecía en absoluto. Sonaba tan cercana que no se limitaba a llegar a sus oídos sino que resonaba dentro de ella, en su cuerpo, vibrando. La sensación de desconcierto y de indefensión ante aquellas sensaciones fue tan poderosa que la magia obró por si sola en su auxilio, fuera de control. Sigyn sintió una oleada invisible y cálida manar de ella, haciendo que ante sus alucinados ojos los ramilletes secos desperdigados por el suelo volvieran a florecer, tan vivos y frescos como si acabaran de ser recolectados del jardín. Después, la ola se replegó de nuevo hacia Sigyn acumulándose en el centro de su pecho, donde estalló. La fuerza con la que su poder mental golpeó a Loki los cogió desprevenidos a los dos.

—¡Loki! —se alarmó Sigyn al volverse y ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo después de haber volado casi tres metros e impactado contra una de las columnas doradas del corredor.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —inquirió él, poniéndose en pie con rapidez y rechazando su ayuda, visiblemente admirado a su pesar—. Lo de las flores... El golpe... Nunca ha sido tan potente, ¿cómo demonios lo has hecho esta vez?

Sigyn respiró hondo varias veces, todavía asustada e incrédula .

—¿Y yo qué sé? —casi gimió.

Era cierto. No lo sabía. Cada vez que creía tener su magia controlada sucedía algo extraño, alguna emoción desconocida y mareante que parecía multiplicar el poder y lo ponía fuera de control. Por alguna razón aquellas sensaciones extrañas las sentía siempre en presencia de Loki, teniéndolo cerca; y junto a ellas sentía también la ominosa sospecha de que no era del todo _normal_ ni _correcto_ sentirlas. Y eso era algo que no podía ni pensar en explicarle a Loki. Igual que lo de su olor. Igual que demasiadas cosas que tenían que ver con él, si lo pensaba bien.

—Hazlo otra vez —la retó Loki, retador y entusiasmado a partes iguales.

—No.

—Vamos, inténtalo.

—¡No, Loki! —objetó Sigyn, horrorizada ante la idea de dejarse llevar de nuevo por aquella perturbadora corriente de emociones y poder—. Vamos a acabar causando algún desastre. Y llegaremos tarde. ¡Y haz el bendito favor de dejar mi pelo como estaba!

—¿_Como estaba_? ¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres que te lo deje _decente_? —se burló Loki, sin ocultar su decepción porque ella, una vez más, tuviera demasiados reparos y no fuera capaz de pensar como un mago, _como él_.

—El próximo golpe no te lo daré con magia sino con la mano abierta, Loki, tú verás.

—Pusilánime... —Loki cruzó los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha y los apuntó hacia la cabeza de Sigyn. Con un suave giro de su muñeca, los asilvestrados y largos rizos empezaron a trenzarse y retorcerse solos, formando un pulcro nudo de perfectas espigas rojas en su nuca. Sigyn notó un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas de los pies. La magia de Loki le hacía cosquillas, pero no eran unas cosquillas de las de retorcerse a carcajadas. Era una sensación hormigueante y dulce, cálida, maravillosa, tanto que cuando el hechizo cesó Sigyn tuvo que reconocer con vergüenza su decepción porque él no se hubiera recreado un poco más—. Perfecto —declaró él con una sonrisa vanidosa, satisfecho de su habilidad—. Mucho mejor que antes. ¿Quieres que haga algo más por ti? —le ofreció con presunta cortesía mientras retomaban el camino hacia el comedor—. ¿Cambiarte la cara, por ejemplo?

Sigyn adoptó esa expresión que Loki debería haber aprendido a temer hacía tiempo. Sin pensárselo medio segundo le dio un empujón que casi le hizo colisionar contra una armadura ornamental. Riendo, Loki recuperó el equilibrio y le devolvió el golpe a Sigyn, obligándola a apoyarse en una columna para no irse al suelo. Sigyn contraatacó con entusiasmo. Aquellas niñerías a las que todavía se entregaban de vez en cuando la hacían sentirse bien después de esos momentos extraños en los que no era capaz de describir lo que sentía por culpa de Loki. Pegarle, meterse con él, reírse juntos: ese era un terreno conocido que no le asustaba pisar. Siguieron adelante empujándose el uno al otro entre amenazas y risas hasta que a las puertas de la Sala de los Banquetes casi atropellaron a la reina, que los observaba con gesto serio, cruzada de brazos. Sigyn, aturdida por la sorpresa y el azoramiento de verla allí, no se dio cuenta de que Loki la estaba sujetando por la cintura en medio de su tira y afloja; y él tampoco pareció advertirlo, limitándose a enderezarse sin soltarla para enfrentar con aplomo la desaprobación de su madre.

—¿Os parece que ésta es manera de comportaros? —preguntó Frigga con tono severo. Pero Sigyn creyó notar algo más allá de la simple censura en sus ojos. Frigga los miraba como si pudiera ver a través de ellos,_ más allá_ de ellos. La posibilidad de que fuera realmente así -Frigga era vidente, no había que olvidarlo- le puso a Sigyn la carne de gallina.

—Es obvio que sí, madre —replicó Loki con frescura.

—Ya no tienes edad para ir haciendo el gamberro por palacio, Loki. Y deberías pulir un poco esas maneras a la hora de tratar con una dama, ¿no crees? —insistió la reina.

Loki siguió la mirada de su madre hasta la cintura de Sigyn. Al llegar allí, al ser consciente de su propia mano reposando inocente sobre el vestido púrpura, reaccionó como si de pronto se estuviera quemando y se apartó con brusquedad, azorado como pocas veces le había visto Sigyn en todos sus años de amistad. Se recompuso enseguida, maestro como era en el arte de domesticar sus emociones, pero Sigyn lo conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocer la turbación en sus ojos. Y no pudo entender por qué. No era como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaban ni...

—Oh, pero Sigyn no es una dama, madre.

Distraída una vez más de sus dudas gracias a una puya de Loki, la chica taladró a su amigo con la mirada y le dio el codazo en las costillas que él parecía estar pidiendo a gritos, ignorando el suspiro de resignación de Frigga.

—Idiota.

—Vaya lenguaje para una señorita.

—Callaos los dos y entrad de una vez. Tu padre estaba a punto de mandar a su Guardia a traerte por los pelos, hijo. Y haced el favor de...

Loki la interrumpió con el más viejo de sus trucos: un afectuoso y desarmante beso en la mejilla que luego subrayó con la más inocente de sus sonrisas.

—Sí, madre. Comportarnos —dijo, pícaro, ofreciéndole su brazo a Sigyn con afectación y arrancando una involuntaria sonrisa a la reina—. Vamos, Sigyn; como si fueras una dama, ya sabes...

Sigyn le pegó otro codazo, por supuesto, pero le acabó siguiendo el juego. Tenía que reconocer que una parte de sí se estaba derritiendo _un poco_ con aquel despliegue de encanto. Le admiraba lo embaucador que era Loki, la astucia con la que sabía darle la vuelta a prácticamente cualquier situación, el carisma que era capaz de desplegar cuando quería y al que nadie parecía inmune del todo. Entraron en el comedor solemnemente cogidos del brazo y a duras penas aguantaron la risa al saludar a Odín con una pequeña reverencia antes de ir a reunirse con Thor y los demás, que los llamaban entre voces y risas desde la otra punta de la larguísima mesa.

—¡Esas copas en alto, llega Loki el _Grande_! —saludó ruidosamente Volstagg, levantando su cáliz lleno de vino en un brindis al que Fandral, Hogun y Thor se unieron con entusiasmo.

—Oh, no, maldita sea... —murmuró Loki, tan bajo que Sigyn casi estuvo segura de habérselo imaginado.

—¡Por mi _no tan pequeño _hermanito! —propuso Thor.

—¡Por tu _no tan pequeño_ hermanito! —corearon todos excepto Sif, que por alguna razón parecía muy ocupada examinando el fondo de su copa y muriéndose del bochorno.

Sigyn los miró uno a uno, perpleja, mientras se sentaba al lado de Loki. Y al volverse hacia Loki en busca de una explicación lo encontró, para su sorpresa, tan abochornado o más que la propia Sif.

—¿Queréis dejarlo ya? —le oyó mascullar contra el borde de la copa que acababa de llevarse a los labios.

—Buena idea —masculló Sif a su vez— Si tengo que volver a oír hablar de _eso_ creo que voy a...

—¡Por el glorioso _estandarte_ de los Odinson! —insistió Thor, llorando de risa.

—¡Por el glorioso _estandarte_ de los Odinson! —volvieron a corear los otros. Con ello atrajeron la atención de otros comensales más alejados e incluso de la presidencia de la mesa que ocupaban los Reyes y sus invitados de honor, haciendo que Loki se pusiera rojo como la grana.

Aquel detalle disparó el asombro y la curiosidad de Sigyn hasta el infinito. No podía recordar cuándo había visto a su amigo ruborizarse por última vez. Bueno, en realidad sí podía recordarlo -había un peculiar libro antiguo por medio, lleno de grabados de gente desnuda practicando sexo- pero no era algo que _le gustara_ recordar; por alguna razón se ponía muy nerviosa al hacerlo.

—¿De qué van estos cafres, Loki? —susurró Sigyn, inclinándose un poco hacia el oído de su amigo para que él pudiera escucharla en medio del jolgorio.

—De nada que te importe —replicó el chico secamente.

Sigyn se puso rígida. Loki se había vuelto a _apartar_ de ella como si quemara, igual que antes delante de su madre, visiblemente incómodo. Lo miró con fijeza en vano, ya que sus ojos verdes parecían empeñados en mirar a cualquier parte menos a los suyos.

—Tampoco te pongas en plan perdonavidas que no hay necesidad, ¿vale? —le reprochó irritada.

Thor, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Loki, rodeó los hombros de su hermano en un vigoroso abrazo y se asomó por delante de él para mirar a Sigyn con aire guasón.

—Cuidado, Cara de Pan: ¡no despiertes las iras de la Gran _Serpiente_ de Asgard! —bramó con el tono teatral de un bardo para acto seguido volver a romper en carcajadas y zarandear afectuosamente a Loki— .¡Alegra esa cara, hermano, es el orgullo el que me hace hablar así!

—Pues ya podrías decirle al orgullo que cerrara el pico, imbécil —replicó Loki entre dientes.

Pero Thor, que no era de los que cogían las indirectas sutiles ni tampoco las directas a la yugular, siguió a lo suyo, después de apurar el contenido de su copa y posar ésta con estrépito en la mesa.

—Deberías haber visto al pequeñín antes, en la arena de los patios de adiestramiento —le dijo a Sigyn henchido de genuino orgullo fraternal, para luego recuperar el tono burlón y añadir— Y yo sin entender de dónde venía toda esa hombría repentina hasta que...

—¡Bien, Thor, suficiente! —le cortó abruptamente Loki, escapándose de su abrazo con una insoportable vergüenza reflejada en el rostro— Lo desarmé hoy en un combate a espada y todavía está conmocionado por la novedad —le explicó a Sigyn con desgana, sin mirarla—. No le hagas ni caso.

La muchacha sintió desorbitarse sus ojos. ¿Loki había conseguido desarmar a Thor -el poderoso Thor, el invencible Thor, su adorado y odiado hermano mayor al que se pasaba la vida tratando de superar- y en lugar de alardear de ello durante horas y horas hasta resultar insoportable quería que Thor _se callara_? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

—...Hasta que fuimos a las duchas —prosiguió Thor, ignorando por completo el bochorno de su hermano—. No sé cuanto tiempo hacía que no nos duchábamos juntos tras un adiestramiento; creo que a Loki ni siquiera le había empezado a cambiar la voz entonces, para que os hagáis una idea, así que os podéis imaginar mi sorpresa cuando...

—¡THOR! —bramó Loki, su cara tan roja ya que parecía al borde de la combustión espontánea.

Sigyn seguía sin ser capaz de parpadear, mirando a uno y otro hermano sin terminar de comprender pero con una terrible sospecha cobrando forma en su mente. Los ojos de Thor chispeaban con la clase de diversión que el mayor de los Odinson sólo encontraba en el humor más escatológico. Los de Loki no eran capaces de mirarla. Se estaba hablando de _duchas_. Se había hablado de _hombría_. Se habían hecho un par de metáforas escasamente sutiles que...

No. Por todos los dioses de sus padres, NO.

No podía ser que en medio de una cena formal con dignatarios extranjeros Thor estuviera bromeando con _eso_.

No podía estar sentada a escasos centímetros de Loki mientras hablaban de... De su...

—¿Pero a qué tanto pudor, hermanito? ¡Mas vino! —reclamó a la joven y bonita sirvienta que atendía aquel lado de la mesa y que se apresuró encantada a cumplir los deseos del príncipe—. ¡Por el _espadón mayor_ de Asgard!

—¡Por el _espadón mayor_ de Asgard! —corearon los otros tres, copas en alto.

En medio del regocijo de los chicos Sigyn buscó la mirada de Sif, que parecía no saber ya dónde meterse o estar a punto de vomitar o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—No están hablando de espadas, ¿verdad? —aventuró con horror.

Por toda respuesta Sif volvió a parapetarse detrás de su copa. Y Sigyn quiso que se la tragara la tierra, en espléndida sintonía con lo que sugería el lenguaje corporal de Loki. De pronto era ella la que no podía mirarle a él a la cara. De pronto las sensaciones que se habían despertado en su cuerpo un rato antes volvían a arremolinarse dentro de su estómago, furiosas y confusas, indecisas entre el bochorno, el horror y aquello otro que no sabía cómo llamar pero que estaba cada vez más presente cuando Loki la rondaba a ella o a sus pensamientos. Thor y los demás estaban realmente hablando de _eso_, bromeando con ello en sus malditas narices como si ella no llevara meses... No, _años_ intentando fingir que no reparaba en su existencia. Es decir, daba por hecho que Loki no tenía ninguna tara genética y que por lo tanto estaría dotado de las mismas cosas que el resto de los hombres y todo eso. Pero es que Loki no era un hombre: era Loki. Su _dotación_ era algo en lo que, simplemente, se había negado a pensar. Por lo que a ella respectaba no existía. Y sin embargo allí estaban Thor y los otros tarugos hablando alegremente de ello, _de su tamaño_, delante de sus narices y de las del propio Loki, que parecía a punto de caer fulminado por una apoplejía...

—¡Bien por ese espadón! —voceó Volstagg tras vaciar su copa. Luego dio un codazo a Fandral e intercambió con él una mirada cómplice que hizo a Sigyn prepararse para lo peor—. Ahora sólo queda ocuparnos de que el chico lo desenfunde, ¿eh?

Aquello fue demasiado. Sigyn sintió que la sangre la abandonaba. Junto a ella Loki, derrotado, se limitó a esconder el rostro tras una de sus manos suspirando con resignación.

—No vamos a permitir que la mayor arma de los Odinson se quede sin estrenar mucho más tiempo —le secundó Fandral ante las sonoras carcajadas de Thor—. ¡No señor! ¡Con un poco de suerte puede que ni tengamos que pagar!

La sangre volvió de golpe a la piel de Sigyn, acumulándose toda en el rostro. Sentía tanto pudor y tanta vergüenza ajena y, sobre todo, tanta indignación por lo que le estaban haciendo a Loki que quería levantarse de la silla, insultarlos a todos y repartir unas cuantas bofetadas más que merecidas. Conteniéndose a duras penas se volvió hacia Loki y lo llamó con suavidad. La cara de él era un poema cuando emergió de detrás de su mano para dirigirle a Sigyn una mirada que parecía implorar su perdón. _Su perdón_. En medio de aquella pública y soez diversión a su costa lo único que parecía preocuparle a Loki era que ella estuviera delante, que tuviese que ser testigo. Y Sigyn, por encima de lo tremendamente embarazoso de la situación, sintió una arrebatadora oleada de cariño inundando sus entrañas. Preocupado por ella a pesar de todo, tanto como ella lo estaba por él... Al diablo con Thor y con Sif y con los Tres Guerreros y con su cortedad de miras y sus estúpidas bromas, se dijo. Creían que la amistad que había entre ella y Loki sólo se basaba en que ambos eran listos y apreciaban las mismas cosas raras pero no podían estar más equivocados. Era el hecho de ser lo primero el uno para el otro lo que hacía de su vínculo algo que ellos no podían entender ni mucho menos rozar, algo demasiado fuerte como para que la evidencia de que se definitivamente se estaban haciendo mayores pudiera romperlo. Con _dotación_ o sin ella, Loki era Loki. Sigyn sabía que daría lo que fuera porque eso no cambiara.

—Tranquilo —le dijo, sonriente, deseosa de borrarle aquel ceño fruncido—. No voy a desmayarme porque estos animales estén hablando de tu... chisme.

Desorbitados de estupor ante semejante declaración, los ojos de Loki parecieron el doble de grandes. Sigyn no pudo por menos que echarse a reír. Buscó la mano de su amigo sobre la mesa y le dio un suave apretón. Le sintió envararse ante el contacto y por un doloroso instante, tensa también, temió haber hecho algo que no debía. Sin embargo ésta vez él no se apartó.

—¿Puedo pedirte una cosa, Loki? Sólo una. Ya sé que tenéis la misma sangre y que por lo tanto es probable que estéis tarados en la misma medida, pero prométeme que no vas a cambiar y a volverte un imbécil como el tarugo de tu hermano...

Por un momento la mirada de Loki se volvió tan intensa que a Sigyn se le olvidó respirar. Había tantas cosas en aquellos ojos verdes que era imposible distinguirlas unas de otras para ponerles nombre. Pero la sorpresa estaba sin duda por encima de todas. Y Sigyn, de pronto, entendió por qué.

Ella misma fue la primera sorprendida ante lo que sus palabras acababan de decir entre lineas.

No podía decir por qué, ni cómo había sucedido, ni en qué momento su viejo amor platónico había empezado a quedársele pequeño. Pero vapuleada por la repentina certeza de que Thor había dejado de ser su ídolo Sigyn tuvo que combatir el impulso de agarrarse con fuerza a la mano de Loki, muerta de vértigo al ver que su sólido y pequeño mundo empezaba a tambalearse.

* * *

**NOTA:**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo. Sé que la trama no avanza mucho y lo ****cierto es que tampoco lo pretende. Este fic nació en y para una página de fans muy locas de Loki y Tom Hiddleston, y con ese espíritu se desarrolló. Mucho de lo que sale en los capítulos no es sino una referencia/homenaje a las fiestas que nos montamos allí comentando las fotos. Espero que no resulte ser una de esas bromas privadas que no se pueden entender fuera de contexto.  
Y ya sabéis, a comentar, que me hace mucha ilu y contesto a todo el mundo. Annette, por cierto, gracias por el comment y a seguir disfrutando ;)**


	5. Capítulo IV: El largo viaje

Nota de la autora:

Para compensar el retraso que sufrió el capítulo anterior y previendo que la semana se me complica y voy a tardar mucho si no en actualizar, os dejo por sorpresa esta nueva entrega de la historia.

Han pasado sólo algunos meses desde el último capítulo y las cosas van a ponerse... digamos que intensas. ¿Os había avisado de mi patológica tendencia al dramatismo? Riesgo de pérdidas agudas de monosidad y de subidas letales de sentimentalismo facilón: leer con precaución XD.

Por razones que convienen a la trama, he decidido que si se puede ir vía Bifrost a Jotunheim, entonces el puentecito de marras bien tendrá paradas en otros reinos. Por razones de que lo digo yo y punto, los aesir llegan a la mayoría de edad a los dieciocho años y el cumpleaños de Loki es en invierno, el mismo día que Tom Hiddleston sin ir más lejos, porque los Acuario MOLAMOS.  
Una cosa más: las opiniones que se vierten en este capítulo acerca del casco de Loki pertenecen a Sigyn y no a su sufrida autora, a mí no me reclaméis XD

Y una vez más, recordar que no soy guionista ni director ni asalariado de ninguna clase de Marvel y en consecuencia no poseo (lástima) a Loki, así que no saco más beneficio de publicar este relato que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: **

**EL LARGO VIAJE.**

—¡¿Pero qué demonios llevas en la cabeza?!

La risueña exclamación de Sigyn sobresaltó a Loki, que oteaba desde uno de los ventanales que circundaban el Salón del Trono los preparativos para la inminente ceremonia. Aun sin mirar a su amiga le resultó evidente que ella se estaba aguantando las carcajadas. Loki resopló, frustrado. Estaba preparado para algo así, no podía ser de otra forma con Sigyn, pero no podía evitar que le fastidiara. Le gustaba aquel casco. Le gustaba su forma y su simbolismo y el aspecto solemne y un poco amenazante que le daba. Le irritaba que Sigyn, tal y como él había temido, simplemente lo encontrara _gracioso; _que no fuera capaz de ver más allá del detalle de los cuernos. Le irritaba que lo siguiera encontrando gracioso _a é_l, en general, preso como estaba de aquella desconcertante necesidad de que Sigyn le tomara en serio. En los últimos meses el ánimo de Loki parecía tan inconstante como los vientos de Muspelheim. Las mismas bromas de Sigyn que un día le agradaban por su camaradería al día iguiente podían escocer más de la cuenta, dejarle un fuerte sabor amargo en la boca y miles de dudas hormigueando en el pecho. Era un sentir tan desquiciante que a veces -sólo a veces, eso sí, y nunca por demasiado tiempo- Loki deseaba perder de vista a Sigyn una buena temporada, sólo por ver si así paraba.

—¿Que qué llevo en la cabeza? Algo menos ridículo que tu pelo; eso te lo puedo asegurar sin necesidad de...

Loki nunca terminó aquella frase, porque al volverse hacia su amiga, al verla, le falló la voz.

Él esperaba encontrarse frente a Sigyn, la Sigyn de siempre, con sus pecas, con su trenzado mal hecho, con su habitual indumentaria al austero estilo de Vanaheim llena de polvo de tiza, seguro como estaba de que ni siquiera para una ocasión como la de aquella noche le entraría en la cabeza a la muy torpe la necesidad de vestir de forma _apropiada_. No esperaba otra cosa. No podía esperar otra cosa tratándose de Sigyn. Por eso la imagen que hallaron sus ojos lo cogió con la guardia baja. Loki no estaba preparado para algo así, para aquel mar de rizos sueltos apenas contenidos en la coronilla por dos pequeños broches en forma de estrella, más bellos en su libertad salvaje de lo que nunca le habían parecido domados. Ni tampoco para seda y brocados envolviendo unas formas que, vale, quizá _alguna vez_ hubiera imaginado pero desde luego nunca hasta entonces había visto con tanta claridad. Ni mucho menos para aquel escote, cuya modestia no lo hacía menos sugerente ni evitaba que el pulso de Loki se estuviera acelerando hasta marearlo.

—Muchas gracias, hombre —replicó ella a su amago de puya, irónica—, pero no hace falta que proclames constantemente lo mucho que te gustan mis rizos. Alguien va a acabar pensando lo que no es.

El joven, momentáneamente privado del don de la palabra, se obligó a mantener sus ojos por encima de la barbilla de su amiga, temeroso de fijarse demasiado en cosas que prefería, no, que _debía_ seguir ignorando. En los últimos tiempos había estado muy ocupado con sus estudios y su experimentación en los caminos de la magia y sus aventuras al lado de Thor; lo bastante entretenido como para no reparar en la contundencia con la que Sigyn, al fin, se estaba sacudiendo de encima los últimos retazos de la niñez. Y Sigyn le había ayudado mucho a seguir en la inopia, la verdad, gracias a su torpeza y a su peculiar manera de interpretar el acicalarse y a su generoso detalle de no haberse vuelto una coqueta como el resto de las chicas de la corte. En un tiempo en el que todo lo demás cambiaba Sigyn se las había apañado para no dejar de ser la niña pelirroja que un día llegara de Vanaheim, con la única -y _muy_ agradable- diferencia de que ya no suspiraba por Thor ni le ponía ojos de cordero degollado a las primeras de cambio. Y para Loki eso había sido una fuente inagotable de tranquilidad, frente a la cosquilleante desazón que lo invadía cada vez más cuando ella estaba cerca.

Aquello que tenía delante, en cambio, no era Sigyn. Tenía su pelo rojo y sus ojos azules y un mar de pecas extendido sobre su rostro y sus brazos, de acuerdo; pero lo que comenzaba en la linea del escote y se extendía hasta sus pies suavemente abrazado por el índigo profundo del vestido NO ERA SIGYN. Y si lo era, en aquel momento Loki mataría por no haberse dado cuenta. Años, AÑOS de mirar hacia otro lado en lo que a la condición femenina de Sigyn respectaba y de pronto todo el esfuerzo se iba a la mierda por un poco de seda y de... Curvas y de...

—Dime que lo de los cuernos no se te ha ocurrido a ti.

—Es el emblema que he escogido y me gusta —se defendió Loki, en apariencia irritado con Sigyn pero en realidad terriblemente furioso consigo mismo.

—Tiene _cuernos_ —insistió Sigyn sin disimular lo divertido que encontraba aquel argumento— Ya sabes lo que decimos en Vanaheim de los hombres que llevan cuernos en...

—¿Y qué decís en Vanaheim de las cotorras que no saben callarse?

—Oh, vaya. Te has cabreado.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—NO.

—Loki se ha cabreado, Loki se ha cabreado...

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquella rabia, aquellas ganas de gritarle a Sigyn que por una vez y para variar le viera como un hombre adulto y le admirara _un poco_? Hasta entonces Loki siempre se había tomado las provocaciones de Sigyn como lo que eran, tontos desafíos pueriles que despachar con indiferencia cuando no aceptar con entusiasmo. Pero ahora, viniendo de aquella aparición adorable, toda palidez y formas suaves, que se estaría comiendo con los ojos de no ser porque su cerebro le recordaba insistentemente que se trataba de Sigyn...

No era lo mismo. Nada era lo mismo, maldita sea.

—Quita ese ceño, hombre. Sólo bromeaba. Si estás muy guapo así, con... —Sigyn lo miró de arriba abajo de una forma absolutamente inofensiva que sin embargo hizo que toda la piel de Loki se estremeciera. ¿De veras acababa de decir que estaba guapo? Sigyn nunca le había dicho que lo considerase guapo. Ninguna mujer se lo había dicho en realidad, con la notable excepción de su propia madre. Y ahora Sigyn... Claro que no era como si Sigyn fuese una _mujer, _por mucho que de pronto lo pareciera con su vestido y sus curvas y sus labios bonitos y todo lo demás, se obligó a recordarse—. Con el casco y con la capa y con todas esas... _Cosas metálicas_. Muy impresionante todo, mucho. Me encantan las botas, por cierto. Ojalá me hubieran dejado a mí ponerme algo tan cómodo y no esta puñetera mierda...

A Loki le sorprendió aquella manera de expresarse, ya que Sigyn no era muy dada a jurar. Claro que tampoco era muy dada a subirse el borde de la falda para mostrarle unas altas sandalias de tacón y de paso los frágiles y desnudos tobillos que normalmente llevaba ocultos bajo unas inofensivas botas y sin embargo eso era justo lo que la muy condenada estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Tal vez fuera por efecto de las pesadas ropas de gala que llevaba encima, pero Loki sentía que el calor empezaba a ser insoportable en aquel pasillo.

—Tu madre se empeñó —explicó Sigyn con resentimiento, asesinando las sandalias con la mirada—. Todo esto es idea suya en realidad. Incluso lo de no recogerme el pelo. Dijo que por una vez debería arreglármelo al estilo de Asgard, llevarlo suelto... ¿Por qué la habré dejado hacer? Es absolutamente horrible, Loki, me siento como un brezal andante caminando sobre zancos y lo peor es que ya no voy a poder quitarme estas porquerías hasta que termine el banquete...

Su madre se había empeñado, pensó Loki con exasperación, acariciando la idea del matricidio. Su propia madre, confabulándose con la extraña belleza de Sigyn en contra de él. Muy bonito. La madre de uno no debería hacer cosas como aquélla. No debería tomarse la libertad de destrozar la tranquilizadora condición asexuada de la mejor amiga de su hijo y resquebrajar así las seguridades que lo habían mantenido tranquilo durante años.

—¿Y por qué le has hecho caso? —quiso burlarse Loki, aunque su pregunta sonó a amarga recriminación— Que yo sepa, mi madre lleva los últimos seis años empeñada en que _parezcas_ una princesita y tú nunca...

—Bueno, ya sabes —le cortó Sigyn, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándose las uñas con aire tímido—. La jubilación del Maestre Finbar, el fin oficial de nuestros estudios... Tu mayoría de edad...

Loki contuvo la respiración sin saber muy bien por qué. Donde antes estaba su estómago ahora sólo parecía haber un agujero negro.

—Supongo que me pareció que la ocasión merecía un pequeño sacrificio por mi parte. —La voz de Sigyn era poco más que un murmullo ahora—. Ya sabes, tú le das tanta importancia a eso de_ parecer_ un príncipe además de serlo... Y sólo vas a cumplir dieciocho años una vez, por lo menos en esta vida. Supongo...

Los ojos de Sigyn se clavaron sin previo aviso los de Loki. El joven notó que le ardía el pecho. Los ojos de Sigyn siempre habían sido azules, enormes, curiosos, brillantes y claros como un cielo de verano. Pero Loki nunca había reparado en lo hermoso de su forma ligeramente rasgada, ni en lo espesas que eran sus pestañas cobrizas, ni en el hecho sobrecogedor de que cuando estaban cerca podía verse en sus pupilas como en un espejo. Y lo que ella acababa de decir, la confesión de que todo aquel traicionero despliegue de feminidad solemne en el fondo era por él, _en su honor_...

—Supongo que aunque sólo sea por esta vez he querido estar a la altura —concluyó Sigyn, sin poder eliminar del todo la nota de anhelo que quería teñir su aire bromista.

El pulso ya acelerado de Loki se desbocó por completo al escuchar aquello. Y quiso decirle a Sigyn tantas cosas en aquel momento, tan diferentes y tan contradictorias las unas de las otras, que las palabras se le enredaron en la lengua. A él, al pico de oro de los Odinson, al mejor domador de frases de los Nueve Reinos.

Quiso decirle a Sigyn que no fuera idiota; que ya estaba más que a la altura desde hacía años y que a nadie tenía en un pedestal tan alto como el que ella ocupaba.

Quiso decirle que era una sucia traidora por estar rompiendo con su estúpido vestido de seda y su apabullante madurez la vitrina imaginaria en la que tan cuidadosamente la había tenido guardada.

Quiso decirle que la encontraba tan asquerosamente bonita que casi tenía ganas de abofetearla por haberse atrevido a ir embelleciendo sin avisarle.

Quiso decirle que se marchara de inmediato a su habitación y que volviera con un vestido de lana oscura manchado de tiza y con el pelo mal recogido y con seis años menos, de regreso al cuerpo de la niña que se había convertido en su compañera de estudios y todavía no le hacía sentir aquella tortura de emociones cálidas y hormigueantes.

Quiso decirle a Sigyn un montón de tonterías que lo habrían dejado desnudo delante de ella, que lo habrían obligado a enfrentarse con la evidencia de lo que llevaba meses negándose. Para Loki aquella posibilidad era demasiado abismal como para poder enfrentarse a ella de golpe y desarmado.

—No te preocupes. La verdad es que desde que tienes pómulos en lugar de mofletes el estar presentable parece resultarte mucho mas fácil —observó. Y sintió que el sarcasmo era una trinchera perfecta en la que parapetarse, pero también que una parte de sí, a la vista de la muy mal disimulada decepción en los ojos de Sigyn, quería abofetearse por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—Eres un imbécil, Loki. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Yo también te quiero.

—Alguien debería advertirle a tu padre que aún está a tiempo de revocar tu mayoría de edad.

—Mi padre...

—Sigyn.

La poderosa voz de Odín sacó a ambos jóvenes de aquel extraño limbo en que seguían suspendidos pese a haber emprendido la tranquilizadora rutina de meterse el uno con el otro. Impresionante en su armadura ceremonial y portando a Gungnir, el rey de Asgard se acercaba a su hijo y a su pupila por el corredor y los contemplaba con gesto inquisitivo, inusitadamente serio.

—Mi señor —saludó Sigyn, haciendo un intento de reverencia que la hizo tambalearse sobre sus tacones.

Y ante aquello Loki se dijo con alivio, esbozando una sonrisa, que no todo estaba perdido. Ella podía haber cambiado, podía ser una mujer sin posibilidad de vuelta atrás, podía parecer una diosa envuelta en seda añil, pero seguía siendo entrañablemente torpe. Su Sigyn aún estaba ahí, en alguna parte dentro de aquella desconcertante belleza pelirroja que parecía habérsela tragado.

—Siento interrumpiros pero necesito que vengas un momento conmigo, querida —dijo Odín clavando en Sigyn una mirada que la hizo encogerse, antes de ofrecerle su brazo—. Hay un asunto urgente del que tengo que hablarte.

Y en una décima de segundo la sensación de alivio se vio anegada por un aluvión de inquietud dentro del corazón de Loki. Su gesto alarmado fue un reflejo perfecto del de Sigyn. Los engranajes de su mente empezaron a girar deprisa tratando de recordar la última vez en que el rey de Asgard había mostrado algo de interés hacia la persona de su pupila y rehén. Y lo recordó. Y al recordarlo palideció: unos cuantos meses atrás, Thor enfurecido y humillado tras un sermón de su padre, Sigyn como clave en los intereses estratégicos de Asgard, la necesidad de preservarla intacta para la alianza matrimonial más ventajosa...

—Tú no, Loki —le detuvo Odín cuando él, sin pensárselo siquiera, se disponía a seguirles—. Es una cuestión familiar que no le incumbe a nadie excepto a Sigyn. Además, hijo, tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad comenzará en unos minutos y deberías estar ya en el Salón del Trono esperándome. Ve yendo hacia allí. No tardaré.

Loki no se movió ni un milímetro, congelado, debatiéndose entre la respuesta natural de obedecer a su padre y el impulso irracional de rebelarse, de impedir que le dijera a Sigyn lo que pensaba que le iba a decir, de tratar de detener lo que temía que iba a ocurrir, de hacer lo que fuera para que...

—Es una orden, Loki.

Después de que desaparecieran de su vista y sin que pudiera importarle llegar con retraso a su propia ceremonia, durante largo rato, Loki permaneció sólo y a merced de sus temores en aquel pasillo, sintiendo el silencio y la marcha de Sigyn como una siniestra ave de mal agüero planeando sobre él.

* * *

La ceremonia transcurrió lenta y solemne. El Maestre Finbar fue despedido con honores al término de una larga carrera como preceptor culminada, según sus propias palabras, con los dos alumnos más brillantes que jamás hubiera soñado tener, uno de los cuales, para su disgusto, no había podido estar presente. Después, en medio de un respetuoso silencio que acabó estallando en aclamaciones, Loki recibió de su padre la espada forjada expresamente para él que simbolizaba el paso definitivo de la niñez a la edad adulta, el reconocimiento público de su condición de hombre y paladín de Asgard. Y sin embargo para Loki fue un suplicio. Su ansiado momento de gloria y protagonismo, que ahora se le antojaba un estúpido teatro, pareció durar siglos eternos aunque en realidad no llegara a una hora. Durante todo el tiempo el joven estuvo lanzando miradas furtivas a lo largo del Salón del Trono, esperando en vano ver el rostro de Sigyn entre la multitud. Odín había aparecido sin ella al comienzo de la ceremonia, ignorando o fingiendo ignorar la mirada con que su hijo menor le rogaba respuestas. Aquello redujo a cenizas lo que para Loki había sido una ocasión esperada con ilusión e impaciencia. La sensación de soledad era insoportable. Necesitaba a Sigyn allí, compartiendo su pequeño momento de gloria para que éste tuviera sentido. Necesitaba verla, preguntarle qué era eso tan importante de lo que el Rey quería hablarle a solas, saber que Odín aún no había decidido entregársela a un desconocido en el otro extremo de los Nueve Reinos. La incertidumbre, obstinada e incansable, era un sordo dolor pulsante en sus tripas que le daba ganas de gritar. Pero era Loki Odinson, el Dios del Engaño, y no lo llamaban Embaucador por nada. Nadie fingía mejor que él. Nadie hubiera podido encarnar con más credibilidad al perfecto y feliz homenajeado que parecía ser en la presidencia de la mesa del banquete, flanqueado por sus padres mientras sus ojos seguían buscando en vano entre la multitud.

—Ha tenido que partir hacia Vanaheim —oyó decir a su madre con suavidad, cerca de su oído, como para que nadie más que él pudiera oírla.

Loki no había osado pronunciar el nombre de Sigyn ni preguntar por ella en lo que llevaban de banquete, temeroso de delatar su humillante ansiedad. Pero Frigga podía leer en el corazón de su hijo menor como en un libro abierto. Él la miró como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando, notando sin embargo el corazón a punto de explotar. ¿Vanaheim? ¿El fin de la guerra civil, quizá? ¿El fin, para Sigyn, de su condición de rehén y de su vida en Asgard?

—La noticia llegó hace pocas horas. Hubo una gran batalla en el Paso de las Tres Reinas. Más de seis mil bajas entre ambos bandos. Sigyn ha perdido la mitad de su familia hoy, Loki. Su hermano Ylvar ha caído en combate y su padre está agonizando por las heridas. Es su deseo ver a su única hija una última vez antes de morir. Udre Lyrsson es quien sostiene ahora la alianza con tu padre, y le ha rogado que permita a Sigyn cruzar el Bifrost hacia Vanaheim para llegar a tiempo —Frigga sonrió con genuino dolor al añadir—. Su madre me suplicaba en una nota personal que intercediera por ellos. Los vanir pueden ser duros y estoicos pero ella siente que necesita a su hija a su lado en estos momentos de dolor. No pude negarme. Y tu padre tampoco. No es el hombre sin corazón que a veces pareces creer que es...

Loki tragó saliva, su emoción dividida entre el alivio y el sentimiento de culpa. Culpa, sí, por alegrarse de que fuera la tragedia de su familia lo que apartaba a Sigyn de su lado, y no algo potencialmente feliz como un compromiso matrimonial. Culpa de saberse un monstruo egoísta y no poder sentir vergüenza de ello. Y luego, de nuevo, la inquietud, la maldita inquietud.

—Pero padre no puede haber hecho semejante tontería. Él mismo es quien dice que Sigyn tiene una importancia capital en los intereses de Asgard. ¿Y va y se la devuelve a quienes más deseosos están de recuperarla, a quienes le han exigido expresamente su retorno en varias ocasiones? ¿Y si Udre decide...? —aventuró con rabia—. ¿Y si se retracta de su alianza con nosotros y...?

—¿Y no le permite volver? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Loki? —una expresión de resignada tristeza inundó los ojos de Frigga mientras acariciaba amorosamente la mejilla de su hijo menor—. Pobre niño mío, qué solo te sientes salvo cuando estás con ella...

Loki se zafó de la caricia y se puso en pie con más ímpetu del que había pretendido, casi tirando la silla con la brusquedad de su gesto. Ningún hombre disfrutaba de la sensación de ser tan transparente como un chiquillo para su madre, y menos en algo tan íntimo y desconcertante y abrumador como lo que a él le estaba comiendo por dentro en aquel momento. Ignoró con descortesía las voces alegres y ebrias que lo llamaban para que se uniera a ellas, repugnado ante el hecho de que aquella noche todos los que a diario lo ignoraban quisieran su compañía y en cambio la única persona que siempre lo había querido cerca estuviera lejos, insoportablemente lejos de él.

—¿Dónde vas, hermano? —lo llamó Thor a voces desde su asiento, con una copa en la mano y una joven cortesana riendo lasciva y estúpidamente, sentada en su regazo—. ¿Es que no quieres celebrar tu mayoría de edad junto a los amigos?

Por supuesto que quería, se dijo Loki con enojo, casi con odio hacia la estúpida y ciega felicidad de Thor, apretando los puños. Quería celebrar su mayoría de edad con su única verdadera amiga, la que le entendía y le apreciaba, la que le tenía invadido el pensamiento y las emociones de una forma que ni siquiera había empezado a vislumbrar hasta ahora, la que lo quería imperfecto y débil y distinto como era sin aspirar, como todos los demás, a que fuera el reflejo de Thor que no sería jamás.

—¡Aún no has contestado a mi oferta! —siguió voceando el mayor, pese a que Loki le había dado la espalda y continuaba su camino hacia las puertas del comedor—. ¿Te unirás a nuestro viaje, hermanito?

—¡Idos al cuerno, vosotros cinco y vuestro estúpido viaje! —les gritó Loki a su hermano y a sus amigos, con una ferocidad tan impropia de él que hasta Thor pareció impresionado, aunque probablemente el idiota pensara que sólo se debía a que el vino se le había subido demasiado deprisa a la cabeza. Todavía le oyó decir algo, mugir a sus espaldas alguna tontería sobre un regalo que esperaba que fuese de su agrado y que Loki ni siquiera se molestó en intentar comprender. Se marchó del comedor como un torbellino de furia recorriendo, sin verlos, los corredores que lo separaban de sus aposentos, tratando de no mirar hacia los rincones en que había compartido travesuras y confidencias con Sigyn, consciente de que si la estúpida generosidad de Odín para con Udre Lyrsson tenía el efecto que él temía ya nunca más volvería a ver a su amiga tropezar por las losas doradas de aquellos suelos.

Cuando entró en sus habitaciones sólo tenía ganas de gritar, de maldecir, de destrozar cosas, de llorar como el niño que ya no era. Lo último que quería era ver a nadie. Lo último que necesitaba era compañía. Y lo último que esperaba era encontrarla esperándolo sobre su cama, envuelta en la perfecta piel de alabastro de una mujer desnuda. Por un momento la sorpresa fue tan brutal que barrió todo lo demás, incluso la evidencia de que la mujer era, sin duda, la más hermosa en la que Loki hubiera posado sus ojos. Su manera de reclinarse sobre el lecho de Loki dejaba muy pocos de sus encantos a la imaginación del chico. Pelo rubio, ojos claros, rasgos que parecían obra del mejor escultor, blancura inmaculada con distintos grados de rosa en todos los lugares apropiados, pechos llenos, cintura esbelta, piernas infinitas. La quintaesencia de la feminidad según Asgard la entendía. El sueño húmedo de un muchacho virgen hecho suave y apetecible carne.

—No os esperaba tan pronto, príncipe Loki. ¿Quizá estabais ansioso por ver qué sorpresa os tenían reservada para vuestra noche de gloria?

El_ regalo_ de Thor, comprendió Loki de pronto, sintiendo un torrente de bilis subiendo desde su estómago hacia su boca. Su hermano le regalaba una puta para agasajarle en su mayoría de edad, tal vez creyendo que era necesario pagar para proporcionarle al pequeño de los Odinson lo que los hombres _de verdad_ conseguían gratis, tal vez preocupado de que las mujeres no le gustaran lo bastante y deseoso de darle un pequeño empujón. Tal vez, simplemente, convencido de que aquello era un detalle grato y divertido para un chico pendiente de estrenarse. _Jodido estúpido_, pensó Loki, al borde de las lágrimas de rabia. Jodido animal de bellota incapaz de darse cuenta de nada.

—Me temo que no es el mejor momento —le dijo secamente a la mujer, tan molesto con Thor que apenas podía apreciar lo erótico de la situación—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Estáis seguro, Alteza? —ella se puso en pie y ladeó suavemente la cadera como para ofrecerle una mejor vista de la mercancía, echándose la rubia melena hacia atrás y mostrándole sin pudor sus pechos grandes, duros, perfectos—. Vuestros amigos consideran que os merecéis un homenaje privado más allá de los honores públicos por vuestra mayoría de edad...

_No son mis amigos. Ni siquiera saben quién soy. No tengo ningún amigo y nunca lo he tenido. Sólo..._

—He dicho que te vayas —insistió rabioso sin permitirse completar aquel pensamiento. No quería pensar más en Sigyn. No delante de aquella mujer. No cuando Sigyn le había traicionado así, _abandonándole_ al primer llamado de su gente. Quería barrer a Sigyn de su pensamiento. Quería que aquella mujer saliera de sus habitaciones y se llevara a otra parte sus magníficos encantos que deberían estar haciéndole salivar como una bestia en celo pero sólo conseguían retorcer un poco más el nudo de tristeza que le atenazaba las vísceras. Quería quedarse solo, beber, maldecir al Universo en general hasta caer rendido. Quería, antes que todo eso, matar a Thor—. Voy a irme a resolver un asunto. Cuando vuelva quiero que no estés. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Vaya, mi señor, ¿acaso no soy de vuestro agrado?

Loki, que le había dado la espalda para abrir la puerta y marcharse, se sobresaltó al sentirla de pronto tras él, increíblemente cerca, hablándole casi al oído.

—Tal vez preferís otro tipo de compañía —siguió la mujer, que se había puesto de puntillas para rozarle el cuello con los labios y apretaba provocativamente los pechos y el vientre contra su espalda—. Tal vez me encontráis demasiado mayor. Tal vez os gustan más las chicas de cabello oscuro como el vuestro. Tal vez habríais deseado un chico...

Dando a la puerta un puñetazo que hizo temblar el metal Loki se revolvió para encararse con la meretriz, su rostro contraído de ira.

—Tú no tienes _ni idea_ de lo que yo habría deseado —siseó, sintiendo humedecerse sus ojos ante la súbita certeza de que él tampoco había tenido la más remota idea hasta hacía apenas unas horas, las ganas de llorar entreverándose con el lascivo perfume de la mujer en una espiral de sensaciones que lo marearon—. No tienes ni la más jodida remota idea.

La mujer no pareció contrariada por su enojo. Al contrario, la sensual sonrisa de sus labios pintados de carmín se hizo más luminosa, más provocadora. Una de sus manos viajó con descaro a la entrepierna de Loki para explorarla. El muchacho se sintió endurecer contra aquellos dedos expertos. Quiso evitarlo y no pudo. Quiso que le importara y no le importó.

—Sólo estáis tenso, entonces —susurró la prostituta, apretándose sinuosamente contra él mientras lo tocaba por encima del pantalón de cuero—. Dejadme que os relaje. Dejaos llevar, mi señor, y aquello que tanto os preocupa será un recuerdo lejano cuando hayamos terminado...

Loki exhaló un hondo suspiro que fue a la vez de deseo y de agonía. Se dejó conducir al lecho. Se dejó desnudar y manosear por las hábiles manos de la puta intentando dejar la mente en blanco y limitarse a _sentir_. Sabía que no quería hacer aquello y a la vez sabía que quería desesperadamente hacerlo, que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando probar lo que era estar con una mujer que sólo parecía tener fuego y ganas debajo de la piel. Tenía tanto deseo acumulado en su carne que necesitaba aliviarlo casi más que respirar. Y lo que aquella puta le prometía se le antojaba el paraíso a su mente torturada de inquietud: olvidar lo que le preocupaba, alejarlo de sí a golpe de pura lujuria, disolverlo en sudor y saliva hasta que no significara nada.

—En verdad sois digno de homenajear, mi príncipe -ronroneó la prostituta al bajarle los pantalones y desnudar su miembro—. _Muy_ digno.

Loki no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante aquel presunto halago; una sonrisa que se volvió rictus de amargura al recordar otros presuntos halagos. Al recordar a Thor pocos meses atrás poniéndole en evidencia en una mesa llena de dignatarios extranjeros. Al recordar cómo Sigyn...

Casi gritó de rabia al ver que su mente lo torturaba queriendo volver a donde no debía; queriendo volver a Sigyn cuando debería estar volcada por entero en las deliciosas atenciones de la puta, en el crudo placer de la carne. Trató de sofocar su frustración besando vorazmente el cuello de la mujer, sujetándola fuerte por las caderas mientras ella lo montaba, frotando la pelvis entre sus piernas en busca de alguna sensación lo bastante fuerte como para anular todas las demás. Pero nada era suficiente. La certeza de que aquello no debería estar sucediendo -no así, no _con ella_- era asfixiante. Tan asfixiante como el perfume caro de la mujer. Tan asfixiante como su perfección de meretriz de lujo. Tan asfixiante como el largo cabello que le acariciaba la cara cada vez que ella se inclinaba para besarle. Loki la volteó con rudeza, incapaz de soportar la suavidad de aquellas perfectas ondas rubias sobre su rostro, deseando la caricia de otro pelo en el que no quería pensar y en el que _no iba a pensar_. La mujer se abrió para él entre murmullos de placer y jadeos destinados a enardecerle, tan falsos pero tan efectivos que Loki se sintió a punto de estallar. Cerró los ojos mientras ondulaba las caderas buscando la entrada de la mujer, y se dijo que no se estaba imaginando otras manos recorriéndole la espalda. Se dijo que no había pensado, ni por un maldito instante, en rizos rojos, en una blancura jaspeada de pecas retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, en un vestido de seda de un índigo profundo hecho un ovillo en el suelo junto a sus propias ropas. Se dijo que nada de lo que pasaba por su mente era real, que no estaba pensando en nadie concreto mientras perdía la virginidad con la puta más cara que el oro de Thor había podido comprarle, que no seguía roto por el temor de no volver a ver lo que más apreciaba en el mundo mientras se deslizaba hasta la base dentro de aquella acogedora humedad que con los ojos cerrados podía pertenecer a cualquiera, _a cualquiera_, incluso a...

—No me toques —murmuró contra el cuello de la mujer entre embestidas frenéticas y rabiosas.

No soportaba la sensación de aquellas largas uñas pintadas de rojo rozándole la piel en insistentes caricias. Casi con rabia le agarró las manos y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza, decidido a que no le tocara más, a poder soñar sin interferencias que estaba poseyendo al verdadero deseo de su corazón. Y sólo entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que el roce de sus manos y de la verdad no podría romper su ensueño, la folló a conciencia, con urgencia, con brusquedad, sin preocuparse más que de sí mismo y de su propio placer. Ella no importaba. En realidad ni siquiera estaba allí. Su tacto y su calor eran los de otra, sus gemidos los articulaba otra voz y salían de unos labios jamás tocados por el carmín, sus certeros movimientos de meretriz experta en realidad eran la dulce torpeza de otra virgen como él. Loki cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentirse cerca del final ,prefiriendo mirar la nada antes que el rostro que temía ver aparecerse, sintiendo sin sentir, imaginando sin imaginar, derramando su frustración en un grito animal a la vez que el placer le hacía derramarse dentro de la mujer.

Todo estaba bien, se dijo como en un sueño mientras lo envolvía la nube de su primer orgasmo en compañía, saboreando inmóvil y en silencio las olas decrecientes del placer todavía con sus manos a modo de grilletes sobre las muñecas de la puta. Se había comportado como un hombre por encima de aquellos estúpidos sentimientos de desamparo más propios de un chiquillo. Se había demostrado algo a sí mismo. Todo estaba bien, se repitió. Todo iba a ir bien...

Y sin embargo, no era así. En absoluto. Lo supo al abrir los ojos y enfrentar la mirada de fingida satisfacción de la prostituta, al recibir aquella sonrisa de carmín que pretendía alabar lo que él sabía una actuación egoísta y torpe y esquivar la zalamera caricia que ella intentó hacerle en el mentón al ver liberadas sus manos.

—No me toques —repitió una vez más, apartándose de encima de ella para tenderse sobre su espalda y clavar los ojos en el techo, su voz tan carente de emoción como una piedra aunque el alma le estuviera ardiendo—. Supongo que mi hermano se habrá ocupado ya de tus honorarios, así que vístete y vete. No tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

De vuelta a la realidad tras la tormenta del deseo la verdad le había asestado un bofetón en la cara, obligándole a admitir que _nada _estaba bien. Podía mentirse a sí mismo todo lo que quisiera pero sabía perfectamente en quién había estado pensando todo el tiempo. Y durante un breve y dulce momento, justo después de correrse, había esperado realmente ver ante sí el rostro de Sigyn cuando abriera los ojos.

Nada volvería a estar bien _jamás_.

Permaneció en vela e inmóvil el resto de la noche, acumulando hora tras hora en blanco tendido desnudo boca arriba, tal y como lo había dejado la prostituta al marcharse. Despojado de todas las coartadas que se había construido a lo largo de los últimos años, su secreto anhelo se le había revelado como una infección que lo tenía invadido de los pies a la cabeza. De pronto entendía su angustia por saber a Sigyn lejos de Asgard, su desproporcionada reacción al verla tan bonita aquella misma tarde, sus rabiosos celos hacia Thor en todo lo que a ella respectaba. No podía saber desde cuándo albergaba aquellos sentimientos de deseo y de propiedad hacia quien unas pocas horas antes creía tan sólo su más querida amiga. Pero estaban ahí, dentro de él, fastidiándolo todo, atormentándolo, amenazando con convertir su futuro en un jodido infierno.

No podía ser verdad, se repitió mil veces, obstinadamente. Sigyn era su única amiga verdadera y simplemente la echaba de menos y estaba magnificando las cosas, convirtiéndolas en algo que no eran. Sigyn, además, era la preciosa clave política de Odín, inalcanzable para él, intocable por expreso designio de su padre; y Loki _no _era tan tonto como para encapricharse justo de aquello que no podía tener.

Sigyn.

_Su _Sigyn.

Hacía apenas doce horas que había cruzado el Bifrost camino de Vanaheim y ya la echaba tanto de menos que veía fantasmas por todas partes. Sólo de pensar que tal vez no volvería a burlarse de cómo fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba en un problema o que tal vez no volvería a hacerla rabiar por no poder seguirle el ritmo cuando experimentaban con magia o que tal vez no volvería a escuchar su risa mientras comentaban juntos la última estupidez de Thor o que tal vez no volvería a saberse querido por aquellos limpios ojos azules...

_Sigyn._

Simplemente la echaba de menos, eso era. No estaba experimentando un doloroso vacío en el pecho ni un lacerante calor en el bajo vientre ni un pequeño amago de erección sólo con evocar la expresión soñadora que a veces ponía ella después de respirar hondo cuando estaban juntos. Y los escalofríos y la carne de gallina que le erizaban la piel sólo eran debidos a su estupidez de estar desnudo sobre las mantas en mitad de una madrugada de invierno.

Al alba, preso de una súbita determinación, se puso en pie de un salto y se vistió a toda prisa, abandonando sus aposentos rumbo a los de su hermano mayor. Una idea fija martilleaba en su mente, nacida de la acuciante necesidad de detener aquella tontería antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —bramó Thor ante la ruidosa irrupción de Loki en su cuarto, molesto por su risa y por su manera de descorrer las cortinas con total insensibilidad hacia su portentosa resaca.

—He cambiado de opinión, hermano —declaró Loki.

Su rostro era la viva imagen del entusiasmo y el optimismo aunque por dentro estuviera hecho pedazos e intentando recomponerse sin tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Una vez más, no lo llamaban el Embaucador por nada.

—Me voy con vosotros mañana. Quiero unirme a vuestro viaje.

Thor lo miró unos instantes con sorpresa para luego echarse a reír también, seguro quizá de que era su fantástico regalo la fuente de aquel repentino entusiasmo por parte de Loki, todo energía y felicidad ignorante, como de costumbre. Y por una vez, a Loki no le importó que el muy idiota fuera absolutamente incapaz de ver más allá de lo evidente y comprender a quién tenía por hermano. No le importó nada de nada, centrado tan sólo en aquello de lo que de pronto parecía depender todo su universo.

Necesitaba tiempo y distancia para aclararse las ideas. Y los tendría. Cuando Sigyn regresara a Asgard, si es que regresaba, él estaría tan lejos que no podría tocarla ni con el recuerdo.

* * *

Lo que en Asgard llamaban invierno no era más que una broma, un pálido reflejo del invierno de verdad, el que en Vanaheim te laceraba la piel y te entumecía los huesos hasta la médula. Durante los primeros años de su vida en la tierra de los aesir, a Sigyn le había irritado sobremanera la falta de un invierno digno de tal nombre, nostálgica de las heladas y las noches que duraban semanas bajo inclementes tormentas de nieve.

Ahora, lejos de Asgard, añoraba el sol.

Mientras amortajaba junto a su madre -según marcaba la tradición- los cadáveres de su padre y de su hermano Ylvar, Sigyn quiso decirse que era la tristeza lo que la hacía sentir así; que de no ser el luto lo que la había traído de vuelta al hogar ahora estaría plenamente feliz de volver a notar el mordisco del frío en las entrañas. Pero su sentido de la honestidad no le permitió engañarse así. Asgard era su hogar ahora y por eso lo extrañaba. El frío y la sombra de los bosques de Vanaheim la habían golpeado con la hostilidad de lo extraño, igual que en su día hicieran los aires dorados de Asgard. Quizá ya no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Quizá, forastera en Asgard a los ojos de todos y extranjera en su propia casa dentro de su corazón, se había convertido sin darse cuenta en princesa de la Tierra de Nadie. Sólo el olor del invierno la hacía sentirse en casa. El perfume de la nieve cubriendo tierra hibernante era omnipresente en Vanaheim, tal y como lo recordaba de su niñez.

Si cerraba los ojos, se dijo con una sonrisa triste, casi parecía que Loki estuviera por todas partes.

Dejó de sonreír en cuanto fue consciente de aquel pensamiento. Por mucho que necesitara alivio en medio de su pena no estaba bien sentirse feliz pensando en Loki. No cuando ante ella yacían sobre lechos de piedra su padre y el menor de sus dos hermanos, no cuando sus manos los sentían inertes y fríos para siempre mientras los ungían con los aceites rituales y los vestían con sus galas de guerrero, preparando su viaje hacia el Valhalla. Había algo inquietante y probablemente poco sano en encontrar consuelo y calor al evocar la sonrisa traviesa y los ojos verdes y el sarcasmo y el olor -sobre todo el olor- de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar y dejas esto en mis manos, Sigyn? —musitó su madre en su oído, casi sobresaltándola—. Todavía queda la ceremonia más larga de todas. Te necesitaré conmigo y entera mientras vemos levantar la pira en la que arderán. Y ahora pareces tan cansada...

Sigyn miró a su madre, sorprendiéndose una vez más de estar contemplando la versión envejecida y sin pecas de su propio rostro. De niña nunca pensó que se parecieran, aunque su madre insistía en describirla como su vivo retrato. Bergit había tenido el cabello ondulado y dócil, de un castaño profundo que hacía pensar en el corazón de la tierra; su figura era todo lo menuda y graciosa que podía esperarse de una mujer vanir y su cara poseía una belleza extraña y sutil, de las que no entraban a primera vista pero acababan enamorando. En cambio Sigyn había heredado los endiablados rizos rojos de Lyr y sus horribles pecas y, por mucho que le fastidiara reconocerlo, el mote infantil de Cara de Pan había sido de lo más acertado. Sólo los grandes y algo rasgados ojos azules de ambas -un rasgo insólito en la estirpe de Lyr- delataban en opinión de Sigyn su parentesco. Pero los años habían pasado por ella limando su mullida redondez infantil hasta extraer de allí el calco pelirrojo y pecoso de su progenitora. Ahora Sigyn veía a Bergit, canosa y ajada, vistiendo luto por los seres amados, digna y entera pese al dolor, y tenía la sensación de estarse viendo a sí misma treinta años en el futuro. La idea era inquietante, estremecedora. ¿Tendría el mismo destino que su madre? ¿Le tocaría llorar a un esposo al que la guerra y las ausencias habían convertido en un desconocido? ¿Habría de saborear el dolor de enterrar al fruto de su vientre?

—La tradición lo marca así, madre. Y además no estoy cansada —mintió Sigyn, deseando que sus ojeras fueran menos escandalosas de lo que imaginaba—. Deseo estar contigo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía...

Bergit apretó suavemente la mano de Sigyn. Para un vanir aquello era un increíble despliegue de afecto público. Sigyn lo sabía y sin embargo se sorprendió comparando a su madre con Frigga, echando de menos los abrazos de la reina de Asgard. El sentimiento de culpa fue breve pero lacerante. Que Odín y por extensión Asgard fueran ahora aliados de su familia no le impedía sentir que estaba traicionando a su propia sangre con el enemigo. No debería sentir aquellas cosas, no junto a la madre a la que tanto había llorado al partir de Vanaheim, no mientras amortajaba a dos varones de su estirpe.

—Entregué una niña a Asgard y ahora Asgard me devuelve una mujer hermosa y fuerte, una digna hija de Lyr —apreció Bergit, entre el orgullo y la tristeza—. He vivido todos estos años con el temor de que no pudieras ser sincera en tus cartas, de que no te estuvieran tratando tan bien como tú me asegurabas. No es que quisiera dudar del honor de Odín, pero los vanir y los aesir hemos sido enemigos durante tantos siglos... Sin embargo, no hay más que mirarte para saber que te han dado el trato que mereces; que has sido una más entre los de su sangre, una hermana para sus hijos...

Sigyn notó que la mano que sostenía la esponja le temblaba un poco al oír aquello. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la equivocada presunción de que Thor y Loki eran como hermanos para ella. Había estado tontamente enamorada de Thor durante ni sabía cuanto tiempo, y en cuanto a Loki... Hermano y amigo eran palabras que no acertaban a definir lo que había sido para ella casi desde el principio; cariño no describía ni una pequeña parte de lo que eran sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero ¿cómo se le explicaba algo así a una madre que al mismo tiempo era una desconocida?

—Han sido buenos compañeros —se limitó a decir, decidiendo que aquello era lo bastante sincero como para no generarle culpa.

—Me contrarió saber que estabas recibiendo clases de su preceptor, lo confieso. Creí que iban a _estropearte_. Ya me entiendes: el de los libros no es un saber que esté destinado a nuestras mujeres, por mucho que tú siempre hayas parecido capaz de dominarlo. Era un gran temor de tu padre el que adquirieras demasiado conocimiento para tu propio bien; a ningún hombre le gusta que su esposa sepa más que él.

Sigyn trató de ignorar la amargura que le produjo escuchar aquello de su madre. Bergit hablaba realmente convencida de lo que decía, presa de una tradición que en su día -inteligente e inquieta como había sido de niña- la había hecho infeliz pero sin ser capaz de cuestionarla por el bien de su hija.

—Padre temió sin necesidad. El día en que me case sabré hacerme la tonta y seré la mejor de las esposas —replicó la joven con su voz teñida de ironía, queriendo sin embargo sonreír ante el pensamiento de que, de estar allí, Loki habría dicho algo similar.

—Confío en que ese día llegue pronto, Sigyn. La situación se ha vuelto muy difícil ahora que sólo queda Udre para defender nuestro derecho a gobernar Vanaheim. No mantendremos nuestros aliados por mucho tiempo si no se nos ve como una dinastía con posibilidades de perdurar. Y tu hermano...

Bergit calló, mirando grave y pensativa el rostro de su marido muerto.

—Dagmar es ya su tercera esposa y los hijos no acaban de llegar. Tres matrimonios, ningún heredero. Creo que todos sabemos lo que pasa aunque no sea un tema del que se pueda hablar abiertamente. De ser así, Sigyn, de ganarse la guerra y quedar tu hermano sin descendencia...

La joven respiró hondo, casi boqueando ante aquella posibilidad que jamás se había planteado. Si Udre era en verdad incapaz de engendrar descendencia _todo_ estaría en sus manos, se dijo, concluyendo la frase que su madre había dejado en suspenso. Serían sus hijos los herederos de Udre, sería su primogénito quien ocupara el trono de Vanaheim y portara la corona de estrellas de plata. La revelación la mareó un poco y tuvo que volver el rostro, para que su madre no viera en él miedo y desazón en lugar del esperado orgullo. No quería que aquello sucediera. No quería verse como reina madre mientras sus hijos reconstruían Vanaheim a partir de las ruinas ensangrentadas de lo que un día fuera el más plácido de los Nueve Reinos. Lo que quería era el verano perpetuo de Asgard, donde sus días no implicarían deber y dolor sino magia y saber. Quería volver a la biblioteca y al santuario de su sala de estudios. Quería los abismos del mar desplegados en forma de mapas ante sus ojos, quería la inmensidad del Universo y los cuerpos celestes, quería la belleza de las palabras y los signos sin tribulaciones políticas que los mancillaran.

Quería, en suma, que la vida que había llevado junto a Loki en sus años de exilio durara para siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sigyn?

—Nada, es que...

Mentir nunca se le había dado bien cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Por más que tratara de parecer tranquila el horror que empañaba sus ojos la estaba delatando, y lo sabía.

—... La idea de casarme se me hace muy lejana todavía, madre. Eso es todo

—En dos semanas cumplirás diecisiete años —repuso Bergit— Te miro y veo a una mujer completa, preparada. Yo era más joven que tú cuando me desposaron con tu padre y sólo un poco más mayor cuando quedé encinta de Udre. No quiero que te hagas demasiado vieja para optar a un arreglo digno de tu categoría. Hay varias familias poderosas interesadas en aliarse con nosotros a través de ti, eso puedo asegurártelo. Confío en que el rey Odín no dilate más esta cuestión y se avenga pronto a estudiar con Udre un compromiso que nos favorezca a todos. Y confío en que ese día, por mucha palabrería de más que tengas en la cabeza, harás feliz a cualquier caballero de tenerte por esposa —declaró Bergit, acariciando la mejilla repentinamente helada y pálida de su única hija— Porque tú siempre has sabido que ése es tu deber como parte de esta familia, ¿verdad?

Sigyn casi no podía respirar. Parecía que de pronto le hubieran colocado sobre el pecho una losa de varias toneladas. Sentía dentro de sí, doloroso, dentado, el deseo de gritar. Sí, siempre había sabido que aquél era su destino, igual que el de todas las mujeres de su clase. Pero a lo largo de los últimos seis años había conseguido olvidarlo. Había llegado a sentirse una persona, no una simple mercancía de carne y hueso con la que los hombres de su sangre pudieran negociar. Había creído que la guerra en Vanaheim duraría eternamente y con ella su condición de rehén en Asgard, y que de esa forma Loki y ella siempre...

_Loki_. Maldita sea, Loki. Necesitaba tan desesperadamente que él estuviera allí ahora, diciendo sólo para sus oídos algo vitriólico y tranquilizador, del estilo de que ningún tipo estaría lo bastante trastornado como para querer casarse con ella y que por lo tanto no tenía nada que temer...

—Sí, madre. Conozco mi deber. Y estaréis orgullosos de lo bien que voy a cumplirlo —dijo con suavidad mientras tomaba un tarro de aceites perfumados para ungir la frente de Ylvar.

Había disimulado bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero _bien_ no era suficiente cuando se estaba frente a Bergit. Su madre la tomó delicada pero firmemente de la barbilla, forzándola a mirarla. Y Sigyn sintió que aquellos ojos, gemelos de los suyos, le taladraban el alma.

—Doy por sentado que todavía eres virgen, Sigyn, pues como digna hija de tu estirpe no deshonrarías así el nombre de tu padre. Pero ¿lo eres también en tu pensamiento?

En un segundo toda la sangre de Sigyn pareció abandonar su cuerpo, para regresar furiosa y torrencial al segundo siguiente. Ruborizada, sintiendo el pulso golpeándole en las sienes, Sigyn trató de decir algo y no le salió la voz. La mirada de Bergit se ensombreció, más de tristeza que de desaprobación al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

—No, no lo eres. Hay alguien en tu mente, Sigyn, en tu corazón. Le veo tan claro en ti que casi podría retratarle. Está contigo ahora mismo, aunque en realidad esté lejos.

Los labios de Sigyn temblaron. Quería negarlo pero no podía. Había alguien allí con ella, en verdad. Había estado pensando en Loki, extrañando a Loki, _necesitando ardientemente_ a Loki apenas un segundo antes de que su madre hiciera aquella acusación.

Sólo que Loki no era para ella lo que su madre estaba asegurando...

Porque no lo era, ¿verdad?

—No puedo pretender mandar sobre un corazón joven, Sigyn. Lo creas o no, sé lo que es tener tu edad. Pero quiero que recuerdes que entre entregarse a un joven de pensamiento y hacerlo de obra hay una fina línea que una muchacha de tu posición y con tus deberes no puede permitirse cruzar. Y quiero también que apartes tus ojos de allí donde los hayas puesto —dijo Bergit, su tono más el de un ruego que el de una orden—. Es por tu bien, hija mía. Nada bueno te aguarda a lo largo de ese sendero.

En algún momento mientras escuchaba a su madre los ojos de Sigyn se habían llenado de lágrimas. Algunas empezaron a correr silenciosas y mansas por sus mejillas. La vergüenza que sentía era tan grande como la confusión, como el miedo, como la sensación de que le estaban quitando de las manos algo precioso que hasta ahora ni siquiera había sido consciente de tener.

—No hay ninguna linea que cruzar, madre. No temas por mí —aseguró con dignidad aun sabiendo que mentía, para después retomar en silencio sus deberes funerarios.

Lyr e Ylvar ardieron la noche siguiente en los acantilados que señalaban el punto más septeptrional de los dominios de su clan, mirando al mar infinito con los bosques helados a su espalda. La llamas de la pira todavía bailaban en los ojos de Sigyn cuando llegó el momento de despedirse otra vez de su familia. De lo poco que quedaba de su familia, matizó la muchacha para sí, mirando la desoladora imagen que componían su madre y su hermano mayor y en la que los huecos de los ausentes casi podían tocarse. La pequeña escolta que Odín había enviado con ella a Vanaheim ya aguardaba bajo la nevada el momento de viajar hasta el punto de conexión con el Bifrost. Sólo hacía cuatro días que había cruzado el puente del Arco Iris en dirección al hogar de su niñez pero parecía que hiciera siglos de ello. Sigyn se sentía una persona completamente distinta de la que había llegado de Asgard. La embarazosa conversación mantenida con su madre había roto cosas irreparables dentro de ella. A lo largo de las noches de insomnio que habían sobrevenido tras las palabras de Bergit Sigyn se había negado a mirar en su interior por temor a lo que podía encontrar. Seguía sin atreverse a hacerlo. Pero sabía que cuando regresara a Asgard -cuando volviera a estar _junto a Loki _- las excusas y las prórrogas se le acabarían y se vería obligada a mirar la verdad a la cara y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Y eso le daba tanto miedo que casi no quería volver.

—No tienes por qué marcharte —dijo con vehemencia Udre.

Sigyn miró sobresaltada a su hermano mayor, preguntándose si le habría leído el pensamiento. Todavía vestido con ropas de luto pero portando la armadura de acero pulido y las enseñas del lobo y la estrella que lo convertían en cabeza del clan, Udre permanecía en primera fila de la multitud que contemplaba la pira. Nunca había sido un sentimental y no había más que mirarle para saber que la pena no ocupaba demasiado sitio en su corazón, henchido como estaba ya de orgullo y de planes de grandeza para su nueva posición.

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo, Udre. La alianza con Odín...

—La alianza con Odín la firmó nuestro padre, no yo. Quizá las cosas cambien ahora. Al fin y al cabo, ¿en qué nos ha beneficiado pactar con él? —casi escupió Udre— .Un simple acuerdo de no agresión, un ridículo apoyo militar muy por debajo del que él podría proporcionarnos y el compromiso de aceptar a nuestra dinastía en el trono de resolverse la guerra a nuestro favor. Demasiado poco para lo que Odín exigió a cambio —bufó, apartando los ojos de las llamas para mirarla a ella—. Retenerte en su reino como garantía... ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para imponernos eso?

—Udre, no me parece que...

—No me importa lo que a ti te _parezca_, niña. Lo único que sé es que tú existes para servir a los intereses de Vanaheim y que sin embargo Odín pretende reservarte para usarte en su beneficio —la voz de Udre era áspera y amenazante. Sigyn se encogió en la capa de piel de zorro que llevaba sobre sus ropas de luto, agitada por un temblor que nada tenía que ver con el frío—. Es intolerable. Decidir con quién has de desposarte le pertenece por derecho únicamente a tu familia, _a mí_, y sólo porque nuestro padre en un momento de debilidad se lo cediera a él... El Senescal de Nornheim te ha pedido en varias ocasiones para su hijo mayor, Sigyn. Nuestra salida al mar a cambio de su capacidad de bloquear los ejércitos de Haraldson por el Sur. Sería conveniente y ventajoso para todos. ¿Y qué hace Odín? Callar y retrasar su respuesta, intentando impedirnos que nos hagamos con un aliado demasiado poderoso para su gusto. Mírate, hermana. Ese cabrón tuerto te guarda en su manga como una carta que usar de una manera u otra en función del resultado de la guerra. No le importa que por el camino envejezcas y te marchites sin haber podido servir a tu gente con un buen matrimonio. Pero eso puede cambiar. Somos lo bastante fuertes como para plantarle cara y retenerte aquí, a donde perteneces. No tienes que cruzar de nuevo el Bifrost, Sigyn.

La joven contuvo un suspiro de tristeza. Habría sido demasiado bonito que Udre la estuviera instando a rebelarse por cariño fraternal, por el simple deseo de conservarla con ellos en casa. Controlar con quién se desposaba era controlarla a ella, a sus futuros hijos que aun sin existir ya representaban una amenaza para él, que todavía aspiraba a tener descendencia propia. No se trataba más que de política. Y a Sigyn le pareció espantoso oír hablar a su hermano así, cegado de soberbia, dispuesto a afirmar su poder frente a Asgard aunque fuera al precio de ganarse a Odín como enemigo y romper la paz que a los vanir y los aesir les había costado siglos firmar.

—Debo volver, Udre —musitó sin mirarle, clavando los ojos en las llamas de la pira—. Se me permitió venir con esa condición y no voy a faltar a mi palabra. No romperé nuestra alianza ni seré responsable de hacer venir otra guerra a Vanaheim...

Cuando Sigyn reunió valor para encararse con él, Udre la estaba mirando de arriba abajo con un desprecio que le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿Debes volver o _quieres _volver? —inquirió su hermano, sarcástico—. ¿Acaso te has acostumbrado tanto al oro y al calor del reino de Odín que ya no puedes renunciar a ellos? ¿Vanaheim te sabe a poco ahora?

Encogida por dentro, Sigyn le sostuvo valiente la mirada. Udre acababa de acercarse demasiado a la verdad como para que no le temblara la voz al contestarle, así que guardó silencio. Sí, era cierto, vergonzosamente cierto. No podía renunciar a Asgard, aunque la razón estuviera tan lejos del calor y el oro como uno pudiera imaginarse. Quería volver, _necesitaba_ volver, aunque el regreso la aterrara.

—Asgard te ha cambiado, Sigyn. Te ha _contaminado_ —dijo Udre con asco, como si aquello fuera lo peor que se le podía decir a alguien— Dudo que todavía nos sirvas para nada.

Luego le volvió la espalda y se marchó, seguido por su guardia personal y por una seria y silenciosa Bergit, que apenas sí dirigió a su hija una fugaz mirada de decepción y advertencia. Tras ellos, poco a poco, se dispersó la multitud. Sigyn se quedó sola con los guardias de Asgard en medio de la nieve, entre los bosques y el mar. Respiró hondo, triste, expectante. Sabía que no tendría que ser así, que la familia debería ser lo primero y ella estar dispuesta a todo con tal de complacerles y quedarse a su lado. Pero sólo podía aspirar con fuerza el olor de la nevada que la envolvía en pequeños torbellinos, sintiendo que era el olor de su hogar verdadero y que ese hogar estaba en Asgard, esperándola.

Cuando el Bifrost la llevó de vuelta a Asgard había unos caballos ensillados esperándolos a ella y a su escolta junto al Observatorio. Sigyn subió torpemente al suyo ayudada por uno de los guardias bajo la irónica mirada de Heimdall, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar acordarse de la soltura y la apabullante elegancia que mostraba Loki cuando montaba. No quería pensar demasiado en Loki pero le resultaba imposible, su mente más llena de él cuanto más se acercaban al palacio. Repasaba sin querer y sin cesar los mil recuerdos que tenía de su vida juntos: sus sonrisas, su retorcido sentido del humor, sus genialidades y sus idioteces. Lo recordaba como el niño de los primeros tiempos y se le llenaba el corazón de paz y de ternura, pero de pronto lo veía en su memoria tal y como lo había visto unos pocos días antes, tan carismático y tan guapo con aquel estúpido casco y las ropas de gala de su mayoría de edad, tan Loki y a la vez tan diferente del Loki que creía conocer, y sentía un desasosiego físico que de puro intenso la mareaba.

¿Y si su madre estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si Loki se había convertido en _eso_ para ella? Hacía años la simple idea de llegar a mirarlo algún día con esos ojos la había hecho reír, por improbable y ridícula. ¿Cómo iba a a ser ahora verdad? ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas pudieran cambiar tanto sin que uno se diera cuenta? No podía ser cierto, se decía Sigyn una y otra vez. Simplemente estaba confundida, triste por el luto, desolada por la consciencia del futuro que la esperaba, viendo cosas donde no había nada. No podía ser cierto que estuviera...

—¡Compañía! ¡Espadas en alto! ¡Saludo al rey!

El grito del capitán de su escolta arrancó a Sigyn de sus absorbentes pensamientos e hizo brincar de anticipación su corazón. Sus ojos buscaron ansiosos a Loki sólo para descubrir que a las puertas de oro del palacio, a modo de bienvenida, sólo estaban Odín y Frigga. Ni rastro de Loki, ni de Thor, ni de ningún otro miembro de la inseparable tribu.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Sigyn —fue el saludo de la reina, cálida y amable tras la fría solemnidad de Odín, más maternal que lo que su propia madre había sido con ella—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa. Va a haber tanta tranquilidad y silencio por aquí ahora que Thor y los demás se han ido...

Sin comprender, paralizada, muda, Sigyn sintió encogerse sus entrañas, apretadas por un nudo espinoso y helado.

—No pueden ser niños para siempre, esposa. Viajar, conocer todos los mundos de Yggrasdil, aprender, hacerse adultos... Todos los guerreros que un día fuimos jóvenes hemos pasado por eso —repuso Odín, sin disimular su orgullo de padre—. Nuestros hijos serán hombres cuando regresen, dentro de unos años; y para entonces la fama de lo que hayan vivido será ya leyenda en los Nueve Reinos.

Mundos. _Años_. Odín no podía estar hablando en serio, no de Loki, no _ahora_, se dijo Sigyn alarmada, nuevamente rota de ganas de gritar.

—¿Thor y... los demás? —preguntó, sin importarle que su voz delatara su congoja.

Frigga asintió, mirándola con lástima. Sigyn no tuvo que articular la pregunta que le quemaba los labios, no tuvo que pronunciar el nombre que le dolía en el pecho.

—Loki también ha partido con ellos.

Sigyn nunca recordaría cómo llegó desde las puertas del palacio hasta sus aposentos, ni cómo consiguió elaborar alguna excusa que justificara el no querer cenar junto a los reyes en lugar de limitarse a marcharse de su lado silenciosa y ausente como el espectro que sentía ser. Las puertas de los aposentos se abrieron y cerraron solas con violencia a instancias de su mente sin que Sigyn tuviera consciencia de ello. Las habitaciones, a modo de bienvenida, estaban decoradas con flores frescas que se marchitaron al paso de Sigyn como si la desesperada tristeza que emanaba de su persona fuera veneno, pero ella no lo notó: sólo sentía el lastre del silencio y de la soledad, un peso espantoso alimentado por la ausencia irreparable del olor a invierno que tanto adoraba. Durante las horas que tardó en llegar el alba Sigyn permaneció sentada en la cama abrazada a sus propias rodillas, demasiado triste hasta para llorar, paralizada por la punzante angustia de haber comprendido que estaba enamorada de Loki justo cuando él la dejaba atrás, volando en pos de un mundo lleno de maravillas sin fin donde no tardaría en olvidarla.

* * *

**¡Sexo y Drama, ALBRICIAS! Sólo ha tardado cuatro capítulos en llegar, no os quejaréis. Pero si tenéis queja, ya sabéis: dadle al botón de comentar y hacédmelo saber ;)**


	6. Capítulo V: El regreso

Nota de la autora:

Igual voy a ocupar más espacio disculpándome y advirtiéndoos por lo que vais a leer que con el capítulo en sí mismo, pero bueno XD

Adelantándome a posibles controversias sobre la linea temporal... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el final del capítulo anterior? Ni idea. No sé si os he dicho antes que para mí en este fic los Nueve Reinos en general y Asgard en particular son nórdico-divino-medievales o extraterrestres según me convenga (como para el Branagh en la película, más o menos). Pero esa es mi percepción. Dependiendo de la vuestra pueden haber pasado entre 6-7 años y un par de milenios. O 6-7 años asgardianos equivalentes a un par de milenios en la Tierra porque cuando se es un dios/alien/whatever el tiempo es muy relativo. Lo que sea. La cosa es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los chicos se fueron a hacer el cabra por ahí y Loki tiene la edad (la que cada una le echéis) y la pinta (ay omá qué rico) que luce al principio de Thor . Se acabó el rollo teenager. A partir de ahora, sólo adolescencia mental, como está mandado en una historia de amor XD.

Igual véis que hay vagas alusiones a cosas que pertenecen a la mitología o a los comics de Marvel. Sí, esa misma mitología y cómics que luego no seguiré y me pasaré por el forro. No os hagáis muchas ilusiones al respecto.

También veréis que porque me ha salido de ahí he ampliado, re-interpretado y re-diseñado el Observatorio, como si en vez de una simple escritora fuera Santiago Calatrava. Con dos cojones.

Y, bueno, se avecina un poco de pseudociencia de garrafón que os juro que es importante en el devenir de la historia (o algo) y encima mola. Cero rigor, me lo invento todo, TO-DO. Si hay algún astrofísico en la sala le pido perdón por adelantado XD.

Por último, no soy guionista ni director ni asalariado de ninguna clase de Marvel y en consecuencia no poseo (lástima) a Loki, así que no saco más beneficio de publicar este relato que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: **

**EL REGRESO.**

El tiempo transcurrió lento como la deriva de los glaciares; y al igual que ésta, arrasó a su paso con cosas que habían parecido inmutables y eternas.

Al principio hubo cartas. Cartas largas, dulces, maravillosas. En ellas Loki parecía ser el Loki de siempre, ingenioso y sarcástico y brillante. Compartía con Sigyn todo lo que estaba viviendo por aquellos mundos lejanos: sus aventuras, sus impresiones, sus expectativas, sus descubrimientos, sus frustraciones, sus cada vez más frecuentes y enconados desencuentros con Thor y los otros que siempre acababan bien pero cada vez le dejaban un poso más amargo en el alma... También se preocupaba por saber de ella, mostrando un genuino interés por su día a día, por sus sentimientos, por el sorprendente rumbo que había decidido darle a su vida en palacio ahora que sus estudios oficiales habían terminado. Sigyn respondió a aquella calidez abriéndose a él de la misma manera. Tratarse en la distancia fue tan parecido a estar todavía juntos, a seguir siendo los más estrechos e inseparables amigos de los Nueve Reinos, que durante aquellos primeros meses Sigyn apenas sintió el dolor de su amor tardíamente descubierto y no correspondido.

Pero aquello no duró. No podía durar.

Sigyn conseguía mantener el pensamiento a raya pero con cada día que pasaba el cuerpo y las emociones se le rebelaban más y más. Ella quería recordar al querido buen amigo pero su piel ansiaba al amante que nunca había sido, ardía por los abrazos que nunca se habían dado, clamaba por el roce de las manos que nunca la habían tocado salvo en medio de juegos inocentes. Algo de aquel anhelo debió de acabar filtrándose a lo que escribía, poco a poco, sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta llegar a algún error que torció irremediablemente las cosas. Quizá fue la insistencia de sus lamentos acerca de lo muy silenciosa que se sentía la biblioteca desde que no la saqueaban juntos, acerca de la insipidez del vacío que Loki había dejado tras su marcha; quizá fue un "te echo de menos" a destiempo demasiado parecido a un suspiro. Fuera lo que fuera, Loki debió de notar lo que había bajo esa superficie y no lo recibió con agrado. Poco a poco el tono de sus cartas empezó a cambiar. Sin que la frialdad y el desapego fueran nunca demasiado evidentes por parte de Loki, Sigyn comenzó a sentirlos, metiéndose insidiosos debajo de su piel cada vez que llegaba una nueva carta en la que él no mostraba el menor interés hacia su persona. De pronto Loki se limitaba a relatarle sus correrías, sus avances en la magia, sus cada vez más variadas y sorprendentes habilidades. De pronto sus misivas ya no eran más que una mera exhibición de lo interesante y plena que era su vida lejos de Asgard y, por tanto, _de ella_. Aquellas cartas le dijeron a Sigyn, a voz en grito, que Loki ni la necesitaba ni la extrañaba. Y empezaron a llegar por la misma época en la que empezaron a llegar a Asgard las historias, los rumores. Alianzas extrañas, aventuras turbias, hechiceras bellas y peligrosas, hijos ilegítimos... Era imposible que _todo_ fuera verdad, pero por mucho que a la gente le gustara inventar y magnificar rumores Sigyn no podía ignorar el fondo real de aquellas fantasías: el hecho de que Loki parecía haber abrazado con entusiasmo su condición de hombre adulto para convertirse en una especie de diablo lascivo al que el mero recuerdo de su tonta amistad inocente debía de estorbarle. Durante meses, Sigyn pasó mil noches en blanco devorada por los celos, odiando a Loki en silencio casi tanto como se odió a sí misma por seguir pensando en él así, con las esperanzas rabiosas a pesar de la evidencia y la piel y el alma incendiados. Y cuando se cansó de llorar de rabia y de abandono, cuando se hartó de hacer el ridículo a sus propios ojos, Sigyn acabó por seguirle a Loki la corriente. Se terminó para siempre el volcar el corazón en cada carta. Por alguna razón, espaciar la correspondencia, vaciarla de sentimiento y limitarse a contarle a Loki las cosas que le contaría a cualquiera dolió mucho menos de lo que Sigyn esperaba. Quizá fuera lo mejor, después de todo. Pretender mantener vivo lo que no podía sobrevivir al tiempo y a la distancia habría acabado agotando las fuerzas de Sigyn y le habría hecho trizas el corazón. Con el tiempo las cartas de Loki simplemente dejaron de llegar y Sigyn no trató de insistir. Al contrario: lo sintió como un alivio, igual que habría sentido la muerte de un ser querido tras una larga y penosa agonía.

Sus circunstancias, se dijo Sigyn un buen día, ya eran lo bastante deprimentes y complicadas sin incluir amores imposibles. Necesitaba todas sus energías puestas en ella misma y no iba a desperdiciarlas en Loki, después de la forma tan entusiasta y gratuita en que él la había dejado atrás.

Así que se centró en su propia vida, en encontrar la manera de hacerse con el control de su futuro y eludir su destino de mercancía nupcial tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Se volcó en la ciencia del estudio del cosmos, su gran pasión desde la niñez, y no tardó en encontrar la forma de usarla como medio para sus fines. Al mismo tiempo, poco a poco, fue desechando la magia hasta renunciar por completo a ella, diciéndose a sí misma que no podía perder su tiempo ni sus fuerzas en algo tan ligado al recuerdo de Loki que sólo pensar en practicarlo la envenenaría de nostalgia.

El tiempo fue pasando, plácido pero implacable, y un día, por fin, Sigyn logró convencerse de que ya no echaba de menos el perfume del invierno. Y su vida estuvo tan llena de problemas importantes que resolver que durante años consiguió creérselo de verdad.

* * *

Hasta que los viajeros regresaron.

* * *

—Bien, a ver si ahora podemos hacerlo sin mayores desastres _—_dijo Sigyn mientras se sujetaba el lápiz detrás de una oreja, levantando la voz para hacerse oír en medio del barullo que armaban los operarios en la Sala Superior del Observatorio de Asgard_—. _He revisado todos los cálculos y el fallo parece estar en la fuerza que estáis aplicando ahí... Y ahí. _—_Desde su atalaya en lo alto de la escalera de tijera, la joven señaló dos puntos del complejo mecanismo levantado ante ella_—._ Lo estamos haciendo mal. Es justo al revés, invirtiendo el vector de inercia para que el sincronizador empiece a girar con sentido de rotación antihorario. Y el resto de piezas tienen el punto de ensamblaje curvado para asegurar que no se suelten, no basta con introducirlas tal cual sino que hay que angularlas hacia la parte superior. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Como de costumbre, un muro de caras largas y ceños fruncidos contestó a su discurso. Sigyn se contuvo para no bufar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que habían perdido aclarando cosas que a su juicio estaban claras como la luz del día.

—Tú, más fuerza a la derecha; tú, menos fuerza a la izquierda. Los demás, meted los extremos del mecanismo todos a la vez y hacia arriba _—_explicó con cansancio_—._ ¿Ahora sí?

Mientras los operarios refunfuñaban y se disponían a tomar posiciones para el nuevo intento, Sigyn levantó la vista hacia Odín, que contemplaba la operación desde la estrecha galería superior.

—Cuando dije _operarios capaces_ no me refería solamente a _capaces de romper el mármol a cabezazos_. Habría agradecido que algunos tuvieran... ¿cómo decirlo, Majestad? Unas _mínimas_ nociones de lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

Por lo general Sigyn seguía dirigiéndose a Odín con la misma mezcla de temor y reverencia que le mostrara de niña. Pero en los últimos tiempos Odín y ella se habían convertido en algo parecido a _colaboradores_, más allá de simples tutor y pupila, y eso hacía que a veces Sigyn se relajara y perdiera de vista el protocolo para ser tan franca como le parecía oportuno. Y aunque Odín no parecía precisamente _encantado_ con aquel nuevo estado de las cosas en el que su rehén de Vanaheim se tomaba la libertad de hablarle casi de tú a tú, era condescendiente con ella y se lo toleraba. Sigyn se había hecho demasiado valiosa para él con el correr de los años.

Aquella, de hecho, había sido la estrategia de la joven desde que se quedara sola en Asgard, privada de su único amigo verdadero y con la amenaza de un matrimonio arreglado pendiendo como el hacha de un verdugo sobre su cabeza. En sus primeras noches de insomnio tras la partida de Loki Sigyn le había dado vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza, hasta llegar a una conclusión. Y la conclusión había sido que, ya que su destino parecía reducirse a una cuestión de su _valor_ a ojos de Odín, entonces tendría que resultarle más valiosa soltera en Asgard que desposada por política en cualquier otro lugar de los Nueve Reinos.

Y por lo pronto lo estaba consiguiendo. A Sigyn no le había costado encontrar la parte práctica de su poderoso don para la Cosmología. Para un monarca ambicioso y celoso de la defensa de su reino como era Odín, contar con un cerebro capaz de ingeniárselas para localizar amenazas y alianzas cósmicas en las simas del océano de estrellas era, de momento, más útil que todas las ventajas estratégicas que pudiera sacar Asgard de un matrimonio concertado. Algunos años atrás, después de largas y farragosas negociaciones entre Odín y Heimdall, Sigyn se había hecho dueña y señora de la abandonada parte alta del Observatorio, y la había llenado con sus libros, sus escritos, sus pizarras llenas de miles de símbolos incomprensibles para el asgardiano medio. Había pasado tantas horas allí desde entonces que casi lo consideraba más hogar que sus habitaciones de palacio. Muchas veces llegaba rayando el alba y no se marchaba hasta muy entrada la noche. Pero en el Observatorio o fuera de él la mente de Sigyn nunca descansaba. Cuando se apartaba de la contemplación del Universo aquel cerebro hiperactivo se ponía a trabajar en nuevos diseños, en la fabricación de complejos aparatos y sistemas de medida nacidos de su necesidad de ir siempre un poco más allá. Y Odín no había dudado en alentar aquella creatividad febril, razonando que bien podía dejar a la joven dama _ jugar_ un poco con su ciencia cuando él, y por extensión Asgard, eran los mayores beneficiarios de ello.

Pocos meses atrás Sigyn había detectado una zona de actividad excepcionalmente aumentada en dirección Sur-Suroeste respecto a Polaris. Las mediciones sugerían un alto flujo de energía entre mundos no interconectados de forma natural como sí lo estaban los de la esfera de Yggrasdil; algo tan inusual como preocupante. La energía parecía transmitirse en una especie de código imposible de detectar por los intrumentos convencionales de medición. El complicado aparato que estaban intentando ensamblar aquella noche, bautizado como _amplificador de resonancia estelar_, era la respuesta de la mente incansable de Sigyn a la urgencia de captar y desencriptar aquellas transmisiones. Y su puesta en marcha estaba siendo tan accidentada que Sigyn ya se habría liado a soltar juramentos si a una mujer de su condición semejante desahogo le estuviera permitido en público.

—Creo que hice mal dejando en su día que pasaras tanto tiempo con Loki _—_replicó Odín con una sonrisa condescendiente_—._ Por lo visto mi hijo te hizo crearte la impresión de que es fácil entenderte cuando hablas de tu ciencia.

Sigyn consiguió dominar bastante bien el escalofrío que todavía la dominaba al escuchar aquel nombre, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, y pudo devolverle al rey una sonrisa forzada pero aceptable.

—La próxima vez desearía seleccionar yo misma a los operarios, o al menos tener tiempo de instruirlos un poco _—_insistió_—. _Tendríamos esto funcionando hace horas si no se saltaran sistemáticamente todas mis indicaciones porque son incapaces de obedecer a una mujer.

Odín hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, una especie de burlón "a sus órdenes" que subrayó con el malicioso brillo de su único ojo, como recordándole a Sigyn, por si se le había olvidado, quién mandaba allí en última instancia. Sigyn se encogió un poco por dentro, consciente de haber perdido de vista una vez más cual era su lugar y de que aquello equivalía a jugar con fuego cuando quien dictaba el lugar de cada uno era el Padre de Todos. Pero procuró no dar muestras de su temor. Decidida a no perder más tiempo e ignorando el leve temblor de sus manos se volvió hacia los operarios. Comprobó que la posición de cada uno estuviera en orden antes del delicado momento del ensamblaje. Echó un último vistazo a sus extensos cálculos y dio un par de directrices más a alguno de los hombres. Ella misma empuñó la larga barra de aleación de vanadio que habría de coronar el artilugio.

—A mi señal, todos al tiempo. Una... Dos... ¡Ahora!

Aquella vez la sincronía y las distintas fuerzas aplicadas fueron perfectas. En una armonía de sonidos metálicos todas las piezas del artilugio quedaron ensambladas en su lugar. El impulso imprimido al eje de giro fue el adecuado y, con un suave zumbido, la espiral del sincronizador comenzó a girar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, coronada por la barra de vanadio que apuntaba hacia las estrellas a través de la escotilla abierta. Las vibraciones de la espiral produjeron una reacción en cadena que puso en movimiento el resto de partes del amplificador de resonancia. En medio de los escandalosos vítores de los operarios -ya podían alegrarse, se dijo Sigyn con ironía, después de tres intentos fallidos- la joven pudo percibir el tenue sonido de unos pitidos cortos e intermitentes que se sucedían según una especie de código. Intercambió una mirada de triunfo con Odín, que también había estado atento a oírlo.

—Ya lo tenemos _—_musitó, satisfecha_—._ ¿Advertís la pauta, Majestad? Es un lenguaje, estoy segura de ello. Con suficiente tiempo podremos definir el patrón y también calcular la distancia desde la que nos llega. Quizá incluso podamos situar con exactitud la fuente de la emisión en un mapa estelar.

—Y de esa forma sabremos quienes son _—_añadió Odín sin mirarla, observando pensativo el amplificador y luego el cielo nocturno, infinito sobre sus cabezas_—. _Y también lo que debemos hacer en caso de que sean una amenaza.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

—Eso ya no es competencia mía _—_replicó con genuino desinterés_—. _ Es política.

—Todo es política, Sigyn, incluida tu ciencia.

_Incluida yo_, pensó la joven con resentimiento.

La ciencia era un fin en sí mismo, una pasión casi obsesiva que muchas veces hacía a Sigyn olvidarse de todo lo demás; pero de vez en cuando la realidad -en forma de noble aspirante a su mano- volvía a Asgard para recordarle el destino que trataba de eludir el día en que inició su carrera de estudiosa del cosmos al servicio de Odín. A lo largo de los últimos años Sigyn había visto desfilar por la corte de Asgard un posible pretendiente tras otro. Ninguno había pasado de ser una vaga amenaza, desestimados todos por Odín sin ni siquiera haberse llegado a plantear _formalmente_ la cuestión. Sin embargo nunca había, en opinión de Sigyn, la suficiente seguridad de que el siguiente no fuera a ser lo bastante _apropiado_ a ojos del rey de Asgard y de su hermano Udre. Sigyn jamás bajaba la guardia. En los últimos tiempos Theoric Gunnarson, el primogénito del Senescal de Nornheim, se había vuelto a postular como una posibilidad más que sólida. Gunnarson se había trasladado a la ciudad de Asgard junto con un pequeño séquito de llamativos caballeros del Norte que tenían revolucionadas a todas las mujeres de la corte, con la evidente intención de avanzar en las negociaciones. Él y su familia llevaban tanto tiempo insistiendo en hacerse con la mano de Sigyn que ella temía que acabaran triunfando aunque sólo fuera por agotamiento. Y no era que Theoric la desagradara del todo. Al contrario: un guerrero apuesto y caballeroso que trataba de ser amable y en ocasiones hasta galante con ella, en lugar de limitarse a calcular su precio o sus posibilidades de parir hijos sanos como todos los demás, suponía una novedad _casi_ agradable. Sigyn no _odiaba_ a Theoric. Ni siquiera podía conseguir que le cayera mal, noble y educado e incluso inteligente como era. A veces hasta se sentía un poco culpable de no estar tan emocionada con la situación como lo estaría cualquiera de las muchas jóvenes de Asgard que bebían los vientos por él. Pero no podía forzarse a que la idea la hiciera feliz. No era capaz de aceptar con gusto su condición de moneda de cambio sin voz ni voto en su propio destino. Y cuando estaba frente a Odín Sigyn se preguntaba a menudo, con amargura, si él la habría visto alguna vez como una simple niña bajo su tutela, como un ser humano con sentimientos más allá de una valiosa pieza de su ajedrez político. Estaba convencida de que la respuesta era un rotundo no.

Sus tristes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la silenciosa entrada del Guardián del Bifrost en la Sala Superior, donde por lo general trataba de no adentrarse. Heimdall miró el amplificador de resonancia estelar con la misma expresión de horror y desdén que reservaba para todos los extraños aparatos de Sigyn. Para alguien dotado de ojos omniscientes con los que vigilar los Reinos de Yggrasdil -los únicos que realmente importaban, en su opinión- aquellos artilugios encaminados a ver más allá de ellos no eran más que chatarra. Chatarra que estaba invadiendo _su_ Observatorio de una forma que sólo toleraba porque el rey en persona así se lo había solicitado... Pero Sigyn sentía, pese a todo, que Heimdall había llegado a adquirir respeto por ella. Su -en opinión de él- _molesta e inútil obsesión por el cosmos y por los mecanismos complicados_ no era obstáculo para que el Guardián hubiera aprendido a apreciar su talento, su tenacidad, su presencia introvertida que en nada perturbaba el día a día del Observatorio salvo por su manía de llenarlo de cacharros. Hacían un buen equipo en realidad, él guardando Asgard desde el Bifrost y ella vigilando las fronteras de sus cielos.

—Esto tampoco interferirá con el Bifrost, ¿verdad? _—_preguntó Heimdall con abierta desconfianza.

—¡Claro que no! Nunca pondría en marcha un aparataje sin comprobar eso primero _—_repuso Sigyn mientras empezaba a bajar con sumo cuidado la escalera, casi ofendida de que aquel punto se cuestionara_—._ La frecuencia del amplificador está en una longitud de onda muy alejada de la de los umbrales de puesta en marcha del Bifrost. No habrá _ningún _problema de interferencias.

—Me alegra oír eso, Lady Sigyn, porque necesitaremos el puente a pleno rendimiento esta noche. Los príncipes vuelven a Asgard, Majestad.

Una algarabía de vítores y aplausos siguió al anuncio de Heimdall, pero Sigyn, ensordecida por el súbito tumulto de la sangre en sus sienes, no lo oyó.

_Los Príncipes volvían a Asgard._

Las manos de la joven se crisparon con fuerza sobre los largueros de la escalera, hasta ponerse blancas, y sus pies trastabillaron peligrosamente sobre el peldaño que acababa de bajar. Sólo aquel detalle delató el infierno de escalofríos y vértigo que acababa de desatarse dentro de ella, y famosa como era por su torpeza, aquél no era un gesto que pudiera resultarle sospechoso a nadie. Con una notable excepción. Sin necesidad de levantar el rostro de sus pies incapaces de seguir bajando peldaños, Sigyn supo que Heimdall la estaba mirando con curiosidad. Nada podía escapar a la sobrenatural agudeza de sus sentidos de Guardián. _Nada_. Las reacciones de una joven mujer cuyo interior estaba resquebrajándose y desmoronándose a pasos de gigante tenían que ser tan escandalosas para él como un incendio en mitad de una noche oscura.

—¿Mis hijos regresan al hogar? _—_retumbó la voz de Odín, cargada ahora de alegría como no había sonado en años_—._ ¡Qué gran día para nuestro reino! Primero conseguimos penetrar en los secretos de las estrellas y ahora esta magnífica noticia. ¡Esta noche habrá fiesta por todo Asgard en honor de los héroes que regresan!

Los vítores de los operarios se redoblaron ante aquellas palabras de su rey. Sigyn, todavía en medio de su ataque de vértigo y con la taquicardia a punto de reventarle el pecho, no pudo evitar una pequeña punzada de tristeza al darse cuenta de que era sólo el nombre de Thor y en ningún momento el de Loki el que los hombres vitoreaban junto con el de Odín. Al instante, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de sentir, viéndose todavía pensando en Loki por encima de todo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que dejaran de tener contacto y de las muchas maneras en que se había convencido de que él ya no la importaba, notó otra punzada todavía mayor, de fría y lacerante ansiedad. Tanto esfuerzo a lo largo de los años, tantas defensas construidas alrededor de su alma a base de pensamientos racionales que explicaban perfectamente por qué ya _no_ seguía enamorada de Loki, ¿y ahora esto? ¿Cómo iba a mantener en pie aquella tranquilizadora creencia que la había sostenido a lo largo de años de soledad y de sueños inconfesables? ¿Cómo iba a pretender ahora que ya no sentía nada por él, cuando el simple anuncio de su regreso la estaba matando de pánico y de felicidad al mismo tiempo?

—Ven conmigo, muchacha. Asgard va a vivir hoy una celebración como no ha conocido en muchas décadas. Querrás prepararte para ella.

Sigyn miró el brazo que le ofrecía Odín como habría mirado el hacha en manos de un verdugo, tragando saliva con esfuerzo.

—No, Majestad.

No fue consciente de su negativa hasta haberla pronunciado, hasta verse enfrentada al gesto de extrañeza de Odín. Sus propias palabras le supieron extrañas en la boca, y el temor de haberse delatado se agarró a su garganta como una despiadada mano de hierro.

—¿Es que no deseas ver a mis hijos? Hubo un tiempo en que eráis casi como hermanos, me sorprende que no estés ansiosa por reencontrarte con ellos.

—No es eso, Majestad. Es que...

Si tan sólo pudiera explicar sin traicionarse que no era una cuestión de no estar ansiosa sino de estarlo demasiado, que no era una cuestión de no desear sino de haber deseado tanto que el alma ya no le daba más de sí... Si tan siquiera pudiera serenarse un poco y contener el galope de su corazón y conseguir pensar con claridad... Quizá teniendo tiempo de prepararse para volver a mirar a la cara a ese Loki que ahora sería un completo extraño pudiera sobrellevarlo sin romperse ni ponerse demasiado en evidencia. Pero no así. No aquella noche. Sigyn no lo soportaría.

—Las primeras horas del funcionamiento del amplificador son cruciales _—_explicó, parapetándose detrás de su ciencia frente a Odín, una vez más_—._ Debo quedarme a vigilarlo estrechamente durante toda la noche, tomar notas y hacer ajustes, esas cosas... No puedo irme ahora, con gran dolor de mi corazón. Transmitidles a vuestros hijos y a sus amigos mi alegría por su vuelta, Majestad.

Odín la miró fijamente, sin salir de su asombro. Le costaba creerla, Sigyn podría jurarlo, pero la ciencia era un excelente escudo. Nadie entendía lo bastante de su arte de navegar las estrellas y nadie podía, por tanto, discutirle si algo era o no necesario cuando ella lo aseguraba. Ni siquiera el Rey de Asgard.

—Así lo haré, Sigyn.

Mientras Odín y los hombres se marchaban la joven clavó sus ojos en el amplificador de resonancia estelar, que zumbaba suavemente emitiendo enigmáticas ráfagas de pitidos de tanto en tanto. La espiral del sincronizador giraba con una belleza perfecta envuelta en una suave luz verdosa.

—La reina se disgusta cuando os quedáis hasta tarde en el Observatorio, Lady Sigyn. Quizá sería buena idea que fuerais con los demás y descansarais por hoy de tanta ciencia. Yo puedo vigilar vuestro artilugio, si tan importante es...

Heimdall seguía allí, mirándola curioso con sus ojos de color dorado. Sigyn ignoraba si su capacidad de ver todo lo que ocurría en Asgard se extendía también a lo que había dentro del corazón de las personas, pero en aquel momento deseó fervientemente que no fuera así.

—¿No tenías que ir a abrir el Bifrost, Guardián? _—_inquirió con tirantez, sin mirarle.

Por toda respuesta Heimdall esbozó una sonrisa indefinible y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida. Sigyn se quedó sola en el interior del Observatorio con la mente en otro lugar, con el corazón hecho pedazos a sus pies y a la vez latiendo más vivo que nunca dentro del pecho.

* * *

—¿Quién es ése?

Loki miró en la dirección que Hogun acababa de señalar con un gesto de su barbilla. También él se había fijado en aquel hombre y tampoco él lo había visto antes. Lo recordaría, de ser así. Era una visión realmente llamativa. Tenía el cabello de un rubio casi blanco y unos oscuros y penetrantes ojos de halcón. Tanto sus rasgos rotundos y angulosos como su vestimenta -rica en adornos de acero y piel de lobo- delataban su orígen norteño. Hogun no parecía ser, ni mucho menos, el único que había reparado en él: Loki nunca había visto tantos ojos femeninos desviarse hacia otro hombre estando Thor y Fandral presentes.

—No lo sé _—_admitió_—. _Es de Nornheim, eso puedo jurarlo por las runas que lleva en la coraza, pero salvo eso...

—Es Theoric Gunnarson, el hijo mayor del Senescal _—_les informó, desde el regazo de Thor, la hermosa y vivaracha cortesana con la que el mayor de los Odinson parecía decidido a festejar aquella noche su regreso al hogar_—. _Él y sus hombres de Nornheim llevan un tiempo en la corte revolucionando el gallinero. Se rumorea que busca esposa pero que no acaba de conseguirla. Cosa que no entiendo, teniendo como tiene una hilera de niñatas de buena cuna babeando por él y haciendo cola para calentarle la cama...

Loki no pudo evitar levantar una ceja con ironía ante el genuino tono de censura de la chica: casi podría jurar que mientras hablaba con aquel aire de dignidad ofendida la muy fresca le estaba manoseando a su hermano la entrepierna.

—Las muy indecentes _—_terció, con un burlón tono escandalizado_—. _Qué falta de decoro. Qué vergüenza. Cuánto tendrían que aprender de las niñatas _perfectamente honorables_ que están dispuestas a calentarle la cama al príncipe Thor, ¿verdad, querida?

Loki disfrutó de la mirada asesina que le dirigió la pequeña cabeza hueca. Thor, lejos de salir en su defensa como el caballero que no era, acogió el asunto con una atronadora risotada ebria coreada por Fandral y Hogun. Volstagg no rió porque estaba demasiado ocupado engullendo comida, y en cuanto a Sif... A Loki no le costó localizarla, en una punta distante de la mesa, hablando con uno de aquellos llamativos hombres de Nornheim mientras lanzaba patéticas miradas de soslayo a Thor y a su putita. Qué enternecedor todo, pensó con desdén.

—No le hagas caso, preciosa _—_bromeó Thor contra la oreja de la joven, que todavía apuñalaba a Loki con la mirada_—. _El pequeñín está resentido porque no tiene quien le caliente la cama a él.

—Lo que tú digas, Thor _—_suspiró Loki, displicente.

—Si no fueras tan quisquilloso ya estarías pasando un rato agradable por ahí en lugar de marear la comida en tu plato, hermanito. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que la hija pequeña de Lord Ardaal te sonríe mucho? Parece que a las chicas ya no les importa tanto que seas un esmirriado ahora que tu fama te precede...

Thor y los demás volvieron a estallar en una carcajada, bastante borrachos ya de vino y de euforia a aquellas alturas del banquete. Loki, más por curiosidad que por verdadero interés, miró hacia la joven en cuestión. Oh, sí, la reconocía. Había sido una más entre tantas chicas que lo habían tratado con desprecio en sus años de adolescencia, una de las muchas Tontas del Haba que casi lo habían apartado de sí a codazos para que su interés por ellas no las interrumpiera en su embelesada contemplación de Thor... Pero la recordaba bien, por lo especialmente cruel que había sido en su día a la hora de manifestarle su desdén. Ahora Loki podía ver, incluso desde lejos, que los años habían sido generosos con ella. Su hermosura no había decaído ni un ápice. Seguía siendo la misma belleza rubia de piel exquisitamente dorada y formas rotundas: la quintaesencia de la perfección asgardiana. Y Thor no le había mentido. Estaba sonriéndole. _A él. _Al hijo invisible de Odín. Al del cabello negro. Al pálido. Al menudo. Al defectuoso. Al mago.

Vivir para ver.

—Lo que cuentan tiene que ser asombroso para que esa idiota me esté poniendo ojos tiernos después de las cosas que me dijo hace años _—_replicó Loki entre la displicencia y la diversión, haciendo reír de nuevo a su hermano. Hacía tiempo que el resentimiento de saber que sólo lo miraban a él las que no podían tener a Thor o incluso a Fandral ya no quemaba a Loki como en su primera juventud. Había otros mundos aparte de Asgard, otras civilizaciones, otras mentalidades. Había conocido mujeres capaces de verle como algo más que un premio de consolación, aunque fuera obedeciendo a oscuros intereses que poco o nada tenían que ver con el amor ni maldita la falta que hacía. Descubrirlas había sido uno de los muchos aprendizajes de aquellos años; quizá no el más importante pero sí, desde luego, el más divertido y jugoso. No había habido nada de romance en todo aquello, cierto. A cambio había sido instructivo. _Tremendamente_ instructivo. Loki no cambiaría todo lo que había aprendido acerca del sexo y de la magia y de sí mismo por unas estúpidas palabras de amor y unas cuantas miradas de adoración barata. Esas patrañas sensibleras estaban bien para quien las necesitara, pero no para él_—._ Un día voy a tener que pedirle a los bardos de Asgard que me expliquen qué es exactamente lo que van contando de nosotros...

—Bebamos, hermano _—_le instó Thor, tomando una jarra y llenando las copas de los dos hasta arriba. Parecía, en su estilo habitual, tan despreocupado, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan feliz por todo en general y por nada en concreto que Loki no podía evitar unas inmensas ganas de abofetearle compitiendo dentro de su corazón con el anhelo de poder compartir esa dicha_—. _¡Ah, qué sensación verse de nuevo en el viejo hogar después de tanto tiempo! Nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad?

Loki lo miró con una expresión de satisfacción impecable, perfecta, sin evidencia alguna de la grieta que las palabras de Thor acababan de abrir en su ánimo.

—Nada ha cambiado _—_concedió, brindando con Thor para después casi vaciar su copa de un solo trago.

_Nada había cambiado._

Salvo por las partes en que nada era lo mismo, se dijo Loki, invadido de un repentino mal humor que por más que lo intentó no pudo achacar sólo al cansancio y a la cercanía exultante de Thor y a las sonrisas seductoras de aquella estúpida pero muy hermosa engreída con la que quizá en otro momento, en otro día, con otro espíritu, no le habría importado jugar un poco. Todas sus emociones estaban envenenadas de despecho aquella noche. Hasta bien avanzado el banquete había esperado en vano ver aparecer a Sigyn, incapaz de creerse que de verdad ella no fuera a asomarse a la celebración de su regreso por aquella maldita tontería de los ajustes de su máquina astronómica. Que Sigyn ya no tenía demasiado interés por él era algo que le había quedado bastante claro al dejar de recibir sus cartas y empezar a saber de su vida a través de terceros, pero aquel plantón suponía _tanta_ indiferencia que rayaba en el desprecio. Loki aún trataba de decirse que no era nada personal, que Sigyn siempre había tenido una fuerte tendencia a abstraerse de todo y de todos cuando tenía la mente puesta en su ciencia. Pero el fantasma del rechazo llevaba horas retorciéndose dentro de él como un animal herido y rabioso. No creía que la indiferencia del mismo Odín ante su retorno hubiera podido ofenderle tanto. Sigyn no tenía derecho a portarse así con él, después de lo que habían sido en el pasado y de lo diíicil que le había resultado dejar de pensar en ella durante sus años fuera de Asgard.

Porque había sido difícil, sí. Jodidamente difícil.

Al principio fue suficiente con ignorar las dulces muestras de afecto de Sigyn en sus primeras cartas, con convencerse a sí mismo de no buscar significados ocultos en las cariñosas palabras de ella. Pero hubo un momento en que con eso no bastó y entonces Loki se obligó a volverse frío, a poner de veras, por fin, la distancia que había buscado al partir de Asgard junto a Thor y sus amigos. Y cuando tampoco con eso bastó Loki se exigió a sí mismo dejar de escribir y destruir las cartas guardadas para no ceder nunca más a la necesidad de recrearse en ellas, de volver a releer aquellos "ojalá estuvieras aquí" que le llenaban de calor el corazón y le hacían imaginarse cosas tan vívidas que tenían su propio olor y su propio tacto. Consciente de que aquella fantasía le era inasequible y de que no habría ninguna felicidad para él al final de ese camino, Loki terminó prohibiéndose pensar en Sigyn de ninguna manera, ya que al parecer no era capaz de limitarse a pensar en ella _como antes_. Había sido un proceso largo, interminable, doloroso, desgarrador a veces, en el que había tenido que mostrarse despiadado consigo mismo y con sus deseos, pero al final lo había logrado.

Y ahora, después de tanto sacrificio, Sigyn no se dignaba aparecer por la celebración de su regreso. No le ofrecía nada a cambio de todo el esfuerzo invertido en dejarla atrás: ni una sonrisa ante la que _no_ sentir vértigo, ni un abrazo de amiga en el que _no_ derretirse, ni un indiferente "veo que no te has muerto" por el que _no_ dolerse. Nada con lo que poder demostrarle y demostrarse a sí mismo hasta que punto había conseguido superar su _pequeño ataque de locura _y olvidar lo que había llegado a creer que sentía por ella.

Con la mente envenenada por aquellos pensamientos Loki volcó el escaso vino que quedaba dentro de su copa. Antes de tocar la mesa el líquido carmesí se transformó en una lluvia de arañas que comenzaron a corretear sobre el mantel y los platos cercanos, ante los gritos de espanto de las mujeres.

_Arañas. _

—Loki, ¿no ves que estás asustando a las damas? _—_le gritó Thor entre carcajadas y guiñándole un ojo, con la estúpida cortesana estrechamente abrazada a él en medio de su pánico.

Loki miró a su hermano. Miró a los Tres Guerreros, que contemplaban la escena con expresión entre condescendiente y divertida, nada más que la travesura de un chiquillo para ellos. Miró a sus padres, sentados cerca de él en la cabecera de la mesa, y a Sif en el otro extremo censurándolo con su habitual cara de asco. Miró a la multitud que llenaba la Sala de los Banquetes. Y se sintió solo, más solo de lo que se había sentido en años, ajeno a todo aquello de lo que en teoría era parte y protagonista simplemente porque otra vez le faltaba una persona, _esa única maldita persona_ que ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué significaba ahora para él pero que aún seguía infectando su ser y lo había contaminado todo, incluidas sus travesuras y su magia: las arañas, las jodidas arañas, eran idénticas a aquella que conjurara sobre la mano de Sigyn en el primer día de sus clases conjuntas.

—Creo que iré a tomar un poco el aire _—_replicó, devolviéndole el guiño a Thor con tanta desenvoltura que nadie habría podido imaginar la amarga furia que bullía debajo_—. _Demasiado vino.

—¿Es que no piensas arreglar este desastre, desgraciado?

Antes de irse, esbozando su mejor sonrisa traviesa, Loki convirtió las arañas en pequeñas bolas vivientes de fuego que ardieron fugaces y se retorcieron sobre la mesa hasta no ser más que cenizas que luego hizo desaparecer, satisfecho de los gritos de horror y repugnancia que levantó con ello pero no tanto como de perder la fiesta de vista. Necesitaba aire fresco de verdad.

Sin embargo no fue a los jardines sino la vieja sala de estudios a donde lo condujeron sus pasos errantes. El silencio y la visión de los pupitres vacíos en la penumbra del aula abandonada lo golpearon con dureza, pero no tanto como la imagen de la pizarra, ocupada de un extremo a otro por una ecuación que calculaba magnitudes astronómicas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su última clase como para que los símbolos trazados con tiza aquel día hubieran podido resistir así de claros y legibles. La ecuación tenía que ser reciente. Por alguna razón, la evidencia de que Sigyn todavía entraba en _su_ aula a menudo azotó el alma de Loki de una forma en que no lo habían hecho ni la tensión por volver a ella ni el despecho por su desplante. Evaporada de pronto la rabia, la imaginación de Loki volvió, enternecida y triste, a aquel primer día como compañeros de estudios, a su estúpida pataleta de chico que se creía muy mayor para tratar con niñas, al momento en que se vio cautivado por la inteligencia y la magia de Sigyn. Ahí era cuando todo había empezado a ir mal, se dijo Loki, mucho antes de su descubrimiento de Sigyn como mujer y del _pequeño ataque de locura_ en el que se había llegado a convencer de que estaba enamorado de ella. Ahí se había torcido todo, en el mismo momento en que le abrió a Sigyn el corazón sin darse cuenta y sin prever hasta qué punto esa chiquilla iba a llegar a importarle. Si tan sólo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no permitirse a sí mismo simpatizar con ella, no dejar que nadie llegara a poseer semejante poder sobre él...

Como hechizada por sus recuerdos, la puerta, igual que entonces, se abrió de pronto con estrépito. Y no fue otra que Sigyn la que entró atropelladamente por ella, portando la luz de una lámpara de aceite y murmurando cosas para sí a media voz, como una loca.

En los últimos días Loki había abrigado muchos y muy distintos sentimientos anticipando el momento en que volvería a ver a Sigyn, y sin embargo su primer impulso al tenerla ante sí, el simple y desnudo deseo de abrazarla, lo cogió totalmente desprevenido. Asustado, se retiró un poco más contra las sombras que lo envolvían, conjurando una ilusión óptica que lo hacía indistinguible del fondo. Un hechizo innecesario, se dijo al momento, consciente de que no tenía que temer que Sigyn lo viera porque para su mirada azul, igual que cuando eran niños, ya no existía mundo fuera de la pizarra. Loki la observó en silencio casi sin atreverse a parpadear por no delatarse, bebiéndose con los ojos cada rizo prófugo de su cabello mal recogido, cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo mientras borraba los signos de la pizarra y luego agarraba una tiza para empezar a escribir frenéticamente, cada pequeño matiz de la suavidad con que la tela oscura del vestido abrazaba sus formas. Sus malditas, benditas formas. Los años habían madurado lo que Loki ya recordaba como unas curvas exquisitas hasta hacer de ellas algo tan deseable que lo tenían con la boca abierta, conteniendo el aliento para no resollar, crispando sobre los faldones de su casaca de cuero las manos que ignorando todo cuando se había forzado a creer durante años ahora sólo querían tocar a Sigyn. Por un instante, igual que hiciera incontables veces durante los primeros tiempos de su largo viaje, Loki se imaginó acercándose a ella, deteniendo con suavidad su escritura, inclinándose sobre su oído, diciéndole "soy yo, he vuelto, te he echado de menos", tomando su barbilla...

—¿Loki?

El corazón de Loki dejó de latir un par de segundos y luego arrancó de nuevo, galopando a una velocidad mareante. En algún momento, mientras él soñaba despierto, Sigyn había dejado de escribir. Ahora permanecía quieta frente a la pizarra, sujetando la tiza con fuerza, respirando hondo. _Y __acababa de llamarle_. Sigyn sabía que Loki estaba allí a sus espaldas, como siempre, como si tuviera ojos en la nuca o pudiera escuchar las vibraciones del aire en torno a su persona. Sigyn todavía era capaz de intuirle de aquella manera inexplicable que en el pasado le sacaba de quicio y le complacía a partes iguales. Todavía sorprendido y confuso, todavía estremecido por volver a oír su nombre saliendo de los labios de Sigyn, Loki la vio volverse hacia él. Vio su rostro pecoso, pulido por el paso de los años, y no pudo creerse que realmente hubiera existido un tiempo en el que le parecía fea. Vio sus labios entreabiertos. Vio sus grandes, dulces, añorados ojos azules, que parecían buscarle empañados de confusión y de sorpresa.

Y en un segundo el hechizo de invisibilidad se desmoronó, completamente olvidado por Loki en medio del horror de comprender que aún estaba enamorado de ella

* * *

A Sigyn las mejores ideas siempre se le ocurrían cuando se retiraba a dormir. Desviarse del camino a su dormitorio para ir a la carrera hasta la sala de estudios y apuntarlo todo antes de que se le olvidara se había convertido en una costumbre casi diaria para ella. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que que aquella noche el aula no fuera a ser un santuario seguro, convencida como estaba de que Loki permanecería con los demás hasta el alba en la Sala de los Banquetes para celebrar a lo grande su retorno.

Pero de pronto le había sentido allí, tras ella. Le había _olido_, la esencia del invierno idéntica a la que recordaba con pasión y nostalgia pero más fresca e intensa que nunca al emanar de él, al envolverla, al abrazarla. No podía estar equivocándose. Sabía que Loki estaba allí mirándola con la misma seguridad con que sabía que no podía respirar, que no tenía valor para volverse y enfrentarse por fin con lo inevitable.

—¿Loki? _—_lo llamó, casi en un lamento, furiosa consigo misma por no poder controlar su voz.

Durante interminables segundos esperó, deseó fervientemente haberse equivocado y que no hubiera respuesta. Pero a pesar del obstinado silencio el olor de Loki seguía allí, abrumador como una tormenta de nieve cercándola en furiosos remolinos, más y más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Reunió al fin coraje para darse la vuelta. Y todavía no había podido encajar la sorpresa y la decepción de no ver a Loki ante sí cuando de repente, en un parpadeo, él emergió de entre las sombras del fondo del aula en las que había estado oculto.

Si es posible morir con el corazón todavía en marcha y a la vez sentirse insoportablemente vivo pese a no poder respirar, entonces eso fue lo que Sigyn sintió en aquel instante anhelado y temido durante años. Unos ojos mucho más verdes y penetrantes de lo que recordaba la miraban desde el rostro adulto y bellamente cincelado de un completo desconocido, y apenas podía reconocer en la esbelta pero imponente presencia de aquel hombre envuelto en cuero y metal al Loki que era _su_ Loki cuando partió de Asgard. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo en su mirada, en su postura, en la pequeña sonrisa arrogante que curvaba sus finos labios, en su gesto de calculadora curiosidad, en su manera de llevar el pelo negro echado hacia atrás... En todo era _tan él_ que a Sigyn le dolió el cuerpo de puras ganas de abrazarlo. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. El tiempo transcurrido pesaba mucho, demasiado. El recuerdo del lento desapego de Loki a través de sus cartas también. Una no iba y se echaba a los brazos de alguien que tan alegremente la había dejado atrás como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Vaya. Loki. Me has asustado. No... Caray, no... No esperaba verte aquí... No...

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Sigyn.

La sonrisa burlona y condescendiente de Loki al señalar lo torpe de su saludo atravesó a Sigyn de parte a parte. Estaba tan guapo que cortaba el aliento. Parecía tan hombre, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan lejano del patético manojo de nervios que ella se sentía en aquel momento... No era justo. No era justo en absoluto que Loki se hubiera marchado de aquella forma y que luego la hubiera dejado completamente de lado y que ahora volviera así de espectacular y de majestuoso y de _él mismo_ y ella, en lugar de tener un poco de dignidad, sólo pudiera sentir que se derretía al mirarlo.

—Se te ve... Distinto.

—Tú en cambio estás igual que siempre.

Por un momento casi pareció que lo hubiera dicho como un halago y que en su sutil tono de burla vibrara el viejo cariño de siempre. Pero Sigyn era demasiado consciente de sus ojos mientras la estudiaban, demasiado consciente de todas las referencias con las que ahora podía compararla, demasiado consciente de su modesto vestido manchado de tiza, de su pelo, de sus pecas, de su parco atractivo, de no poder salir ganando en ninguna comparación si los rumores llegados a Asgard tenían algo de cierto. Oír aquel "igual que siempre" fue peor que recibir un bofetón en mitad del rostro.

—Por lo que cuentan los bardos, parece que tus artes mágicas son asombrosas ahora _—_dijo forzándose a no desviar su mirada de la de Loki, tan intensa y fija que costaba un mundo sostenerla.

Si Loki captó la indirecta nada en su gesto sugirió que le importara, que tuviera el menor remordimiento por haber sido el primero en dejar de escribir y cortar del todo la comunicación entre ellos dos. Se limitó a asentir con presunción, antes de replicar:

—En cambio, yo he podido deducir esta noche de la cháchara de mi madre que tú has relegado tu magia en favor de la ciencia. Una verdadera lástima, si me permites decirlo.

Los demonios de la soledad y el abandono se retorcieron dentro de Sigyn, queriendo gritar de rabia. ¿Así que le parecía _una lástima_? ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo podría haberlo hecho de otra forma sin acabar volviéndose loca a base de recuerdos? ¿Quién se creía Loki que era para criticar sus decisiones respecto a la magia cuando él, siendo su guía y su único compañero en aquella senda, no había estado a su lado para ayudarla a tomarlas?

—Hay quienes no piensan así, Loki _—_repuso, tensa_—. _Mi ciencia está siendo muy útil para Asgard.

—Oh, lo sé. Madre no paraba de hablar de tus constelaciones y tus aparatos. Supongo que ellos son la razón de que no te hayas dejado caer por la celebración de la vuelta a casa de tus viejos amigos... Claro que lo entiendo. Demasiado trabajo por hacer, ¿verdad? Ajustes de última hora, cálculos que rehacer, mil detalles que vigilar... No podías arriesgar meses de trabajo por una tonta fiestecilla de bienvenida, supongo.

Escuchar de labios de Loki las mismas excusas que ella misma le diera a Odín unas horas antes sólo que envueltas en suspicacia y sarcasmo le rompió a Sigyn el corazón. Él la había llegado a conocer demasiado bien, se recordó. Y era inteligente, extraordinariamente inteligente. Hablaba a la perfección su mismo idioma. No se había tragado, ni por un momento, el cuento de que la meticulosa obsesa del método científico temiera haber dejado cabos sueltos tras la puesta en marcha de su obra. Loki sabía que simplemente no había querido ir. La posibilidad de que también se imaginara el por qué era remota, pero tan espantosa que Sigyn empezó a temblar y lamentó de veras no haber llegado a ser lo bastante hábil con la magia como para poder ordenar al suelo que se la tragara.

—Exacto. Siento no haber podido estar. Si tú... Si _alguno de vosotros_ hubiera escrito para anunciar que regresabais yo me habría encargado de que las dos cosas no coincidieran. Pero no lo hicisteis.

—Oh, no te preocupes _—_replicó Loki con la más inocente y luminosa de sus sonrisas, sus ojos, sin embargo, intensamente clavados en Sigyn con una expresión que ella no pudo definir_—._ Habrá más fiestas de adiós y bienvenida a las que puedas asistir, en un futuro. No sé exactamente cuáles serán los planes de Thor de ahora en adelante, pero los míos no pasan por quedarme mucho tiempo en Asgard. Una vez que has descubierto todo lo que ofrece el mundo...

Sigyn contuvo el aliento el tiempo suficiente para empezar a marearse. ¿De verdad hablaba de volver a marcharse? ¿Ahora que justo acababa de regresar? ¿Ahora que ella empezaba a comprender que seguía enamorada de él sin remedio y que lo quería cerca aunque fuese así, bajo la forma y los distantes modos de un perfecto desconocido?

—Te aburrirías ahora teniendo que conformarte con la vieja y buena Asgard, ¿verdad? _—_le preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz, incapaz de esconder su tristeza de saberse incluida en aquel lote.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

El coraje de Sigyn huyó miserablemente ante aquella frase que sonó a latigazo y por unos instantes la joven se miró los pies, tratando de volver a componerse. Pero no mirar a Loki la hizo sumergirse de lleno en la forma en que su olor a invierno -más intenso, más próximo aún que antes aunque él no se le hubiera acercado ni un solo paso- la abrazaba. Y eso le hizo recordar los largos años en que lo había extrañado sin consuelo, anticipar los largos años que tendría que volver a vivir sin ello sólo porque el fascinante mundo que había ahí fuera era, para Loki, más interesante que nada que Asgard y ella pudieran ofrecer.

—Pues la próxima vez espero poder despedirme de ti; como si fuéramos amigos, ya sabes _—_declaró amargamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

En el silencio incómodo y denso que siguió Sigyn no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, segura de haber delatado demasiado con aquellas palabras e incapaz de afrontarlo. Sintió que en el perfume que la envolvía se recrudecía el matiz del hielo imponiéndose a todos lo demás, como si acabara de sobrevenir una glaciación sobre los bosques.

—Oh, pero... Si no recuerdo mal, querida Sigyn, fuiste_ tú_ la primera en marcharse de Asgard sin decir adiós, ¿no?

Sigyn miró a Loki con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la indignación y la sorpresa, incapaz de creerse que el sinvergüenza le acabara de hacer _a ella_ aquel reproche, incapaz de encajar la nota extraña que había en su voz, el tono quebradizo de quien además del resentimiento también llevara una pesada pena a sus espaldas. No podía ser cierto. Loki no podía tener la cara tan dura y ella tenía que haberse imaginado el rencor y el dolor que se entreveraban en las palabras de su antiguo amigo. Porque Loki, tras lanzar la indirecta, se limitaba de nuevo a sonreír, deslumbrante e indiferente a la vez, como si acabara de hacer una simple observación a propósito del clima.

—Loki, yo...

Loki la cortó haciendo con la mano un gesto displicente, demasiado hostil pese a lo que sugerían su sonrisa cordial y su expresión de "tranquila, si no me importa". De todas formas Sigyn no habría sido capaz de terminar la frase, insegura de qué decirle y ahogada por un nudo gigantesco en la garganta.

—Será bueno estar por aquí una temporada, de todas formas. Un hombre necesita descansar en el viejo hogar de vez en cuando. Aburrirse un poco es necesario a veces. Ya nos veremos, Sigyn.

En el silencio que siguió a la marcha de Loki Sigyn cedió a la flojera en las piernas contra la que llevaba minutos luchando, se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los pupitres e intentó recobrar un ritmo de respiración que no doliera.

No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad: que Loki hubiera vuelto a Asgard, que fuera a marcharse otra vez, que la vieja amistad pareciera no ser más que una memoria distante, que ella todavía estuviera tan estúpidamente enamorada de él como en aquellos primeros días de su ausencia...

No _quería _creerlo.

En otra vida Loki había sido más que un hermano para ella, más que un amigo, más de lo que nadie en los Nueve Reinos y más allá de ellos podría llegar a ser nunca. En otra vida lo habían compartido todo, la magia, los libros, sus pensamientos, sus pesares, sus aspiraciones. En esa otra vida, ante el regreso de Loki de aquellos viajes maravillosos los dos podrían haber estado toda la noche en vela, hablando y hablando sin parar. En esa otra vida Sigyn habría cogido la mano de Loki para tirar de él hasta el Observatorio y mostrarle, orgullosa, el fruto de su trabajo, la belleza de su máquina al girar buscando el pulso de los mundos. En esa otra vida, tras una separación tan larga como la que habían sufrido, cada uno sería la única persona del Universo con la que el otro querría estar.

Y Sigyn, que no quería creer que aquella vida y aquel tiempo estuvieran ahora tan lejanos como las estrellas -igual de hermosos en la distancia, igual de inalcanzables-, se aguantó las ganas de llorar mientras contemplaba las fórmulas escritas de su puño y letra en la pizarra, presa de una rabia y un desánimo como no recordaba haber sentido en toda su vida.

* * *

**Ahí tenéis el reencuentro. Algunas me habíais expresado el deseo de que tras la separación la vida los encuentre cambiados y yo creo que por ahí van los tiros, pero eso lo tenéis que juzgar vosotras, ya sabéis, con esos bonitos comentarios que tanto me gustan. Por cierto que esta semana voy con un poco de retraso para contestarlos pero contestaré. Tenía que elegir entre eso o actualizar y NO ME DIGÁIS POR QUÉ pero creo que preferís esto XD. Un saludo ;)**

**(Y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews a Annette, a quien no puedo contestar más que por aquí. Me encanta con cuánta pasión lo vives :) )**


	7. Capítulo VI: Monstruos

Nota de la autora. He tardado bastante en actualizar y me disculpo por ello. Agosto, ir y venir, excusión por aquí, playa por allá, locurón de comidas ricas... Vamos, que el verano es durísimo XD

Gracias a Abii por su comentario, ya que no la puedo contestar por otra vía; a mí me gusta que te guste todo tanto ;)  
Respecto al capítulo que nos ocupa, puede que si alguien ya siguió este fic a través de Tom Hiddleston/Loki Laufeyson Spain en Facebook note un pequeño cambio en el título, nada demasiado importante; decidí que me gustaba más este. Y creo que no hay nada más que aclarar. Si resulta que sí lo hay, pues ya contestaré en el tiempo de ruegos y preguntas XD.

Disclaimer de rigor: no soy guionista ni director ni asalariado de ninguna clase de Marvel y en consecuencia no poseo (lástima) a Loki, así que no saco más beneficio de publicar este relato que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI:**

**MONSTRUOS**

—Si salimos al alba, a primera hora de la tarde estaremos ya en los Altos de Gründhal. Para la noche esos trolls de roca que han estado dando problemas serán historia.

—Son una tribu entera, Thor, y nosotros sólo seis: no es lo que siendo rigurosos podríamos llamar un ejército.

—¿Y quién necesita un maldito ejército? ¡Tenemos el Mjolnir! ¡Vamos, Loki, deja de poner pegas! Esas bestias han estado molestando a nuestra gente y debemos pararles los pies. Las razas de los Nueve Reinos han de saber que no se juega con los hijos de Asgard.

—Sí, supongo que han de saberlo. La cuestión, hermano, es si siempre tenemos que ser _nosotros_ los que se lo expliquemos.

—Maldita sea, Loki, ¿dónde está el problema?

—¿De veras te lo tengo que explicar? El problema está en que nadie nos ha dado vela en ese entierro, y en que si cometemos un error y nuestro padre...

—¿Que no es asunto nuestro, dices? La gente de los Altos de Gründahl es _nuestra_ gente, ¿acaso no le corresponde a Asgard cuidar de Asgard?

—Le corresponde_ al rey de Asgard _tomar decisiones acerca de cómo cuidar de su reino y de sus súdbitos. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Thor, pero me parece recordar que dicho rey no eres tú. Nuestro padre sabe igual que nosotros que esos ataques han tenido lugar, y estoy seguro de que antes o después...

—¡BAH! ¿Antes o después, Loki? ¿Antes o después? ¡AHORA es el momento de hacer las cosas!_ Antes o después_... Hablas como él. Como un _político._

—Por lo que más quieras, relájate.

—¿Que me relaje? ¡Relajarnos es lo que nos lleva a tener que soportar agresiones como éstas cada dos por tres! ¡Estamos dormidos en los laureles, hermano! ¡Estamos...!

—Todavía no estoy sordo, Thor. Te oigo perfectamente sin necesidad de que des esas voces.

—¡Vamos, pequeñajo! Ha de hacerse y _vamos_ a hacerlo. Y quiero que vengas tú también. Siempre es más divertido cuando vamos todos juntos. ¿Es que no vas a animarte? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a nuestro padre, o es acaso de los trolls de lo que estás asustado?

Aquél había sido, como de costumbre, el fin de la discusión.

Apenas veinticuatro horas después, al alba del último día del verano, Loki marchaba a caballo junto a Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros, camino de los Altos de Gründhal.

La situación empezaba a ser tan recurrente que ya le aburría: Thor se empecinaba en buscar gresca con alguna peligrosa criatura que en su opinión amenazaba la soberanía y el orgullo de la gloriosa Asgard. Él trataba de disuadirle porque Odín montaría en cólera. Thor insistía. Él aportaba varios argumentos de peso. Thor contraatacaba cuestionando su valentía. Y al final él acababa cediendo y uniéndose a la cruzada de turno de su hermano porque aunque le parecía una solemne estupidez realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pese a lo que él mismo le dijera a Sigyn la noche de su reencuentro —aquellas palabras insufriblemente petulantes pronunciadas con ánimo de herir que ahora lamentaba y desearía poder tragarse—, Loki ya llevaba un par de meses de vuelta en Asgard sin encontrar el momento de partir de nuevo en busca de saber y de emociones. Las mil maravillas que aguardaban ocultas en los distintos mundos esperando a que él las descubriera ya no parecían tan atractivas como antes. Y por mucho que a Loki le disgustara reconocerlo, la fanfarronería justiciera de Thor le daba unas excusas inmejorables para posponer su tan anunciada partida. Casi le permitían creer que permanecer en casa no era una cuestión de no querer irse o no poder reunir valor para volver a abandonar lo que tenía en Asgard; era su condición de buen hermano la que le impelía a quedarse, vigilando que Thor no hiciera demasiado el imbécil en sus correrías.

Y en el fondo -admitía Loki a regañadientes- sí que era divertido marchar todos juntos a la aventura. Desde luego, mucho más divertido que quedarse en palacio a merced de su aburrimiento y de los peligrosos derroteros por los que solía adentrarse su mente cuando estaba solo y determinada persona de cabello rojo, llena de tímida y cordial indiferencia por su persona, andaba cerca.

A media mañana, ya muy al Sur y adentrados en terreno montañoso, los expedicionarios decidieron hacer un alto para comer algo y permitir descansar a sus monturas, necesitadas de todas sus fuerzas para acometer la escarpada subida a los Altos de Gründhal. Encontraron agua y sombra para los caballos en un pequeño manantial rodeado de árboles, situado junto a una terraza de roca desde la que podía verse, pequeña en la distancia y brillante como una pieza de oro junto al azul del mar, la ciudad de Asgard.

—Padre se va poner furioso cuando se entere de esto —suspiró Loki mientras contemplaba las impresionantes vistas.

—Padre se enterará cuando ya haya pasado todo —replicó Thor, a quien Fandral estaba sirviendo hidromiel del odre que Volstagg, siempre tan previsor en materia de comida y bebida, había traído consigo—. ¿Acaso está ahora en Asgard, cuidando de que esas bestias inmundas no se metan con nuestra gente? No. Está por ahí, en misión diplomática. Haciendo _política_. Ya se le ha olvidado cómo pensar como guerrero además de como rey —gruñó, sin poder ocultar su desdén por aquella filosofía—. Es como esa tontería que le ha dado con Cara de Pan y sus cacharros. ¿"Una amenaza a miles de años luz a través de las constelaciones"? ¿A quién narices le importa eso? Trolls molestando a la gente de Asgard en nuestras malditas fronteras, jotunns recomponiendo sus ejércitos poco menos que en nuestra puñetera cara, _ésas_ son las cosas de las que un rey debería ocuparse, no de... _estúpidos pitidos_ que lo mismo sólo son interferencias del jodido aparato.

Loki, que justo en aquel momento contemplaba el Observatorio mientras se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Sigyn, se volvió y miró a su hermano mayor sin parpadear, perplejo de que a aquellas alturas su simpleza le siguiera dando motivos para sorprenderse. Porque una cosa era que él _fingiera_ no darle importancia a la carrera que Sigyn, a pesar de su condición de mujer y de dama noble destinada a no ser más que un decorativo contenedor de futuros herederos, estaba desarrollando en Asgard como estudiosa del cosmos; que fingiera no tener el menor interés por sus ensayos con el Bifrost ni por las pequeñas y complejas maravillas de la ingeniería astronómica que había ido inventando para desarrollarlos... Una cosa era que Loki aparentara con toda credibilidad ese insultante desinterés hacia todo aquello y otra muy distinta que lo sintiera de verdad. En realidad estaba admirado hasta extremos absurdos de los logros de Sigyn. Tan admirado que le dolía no poder mostrarlo, tener que ocultar su curiosidad por el bien de su dignidad y de su decisión de mantenerse sensatamente apartado de Sigyn, comportarse como si el Observatorio y lo que allí estaba sucediendo sólo existieran en la mente de estratega de Odín. Sin embargo Thor era sincero cuando llamaba _estúpidos pitidos_ a las trasmisiones de una especie alienígena belicosa que al parecer había encontrado la forma de invadir dimensiones vecinas mediante agujeros de gusano. Absoluta y pasmosamente sincero. No había un sólo día en que Loki no se maravillara de que ambos fueran hijos de los mismos padres y tuvieran la misma sangre regándoles el cerebro.

—Padre cree que podría ser la forma de evitar una guerra —le recordó a Thor.

—¿_Evitar_? Evitar mostrar nuestra superioridad y nuestra fuerza es lo que ha hecho que muchos de los Nueve Reinos las estén olvidando. Antes o después tendremos que hacerlo, Loki, le guste a nuestro padre o no.

Loki no pudo contener un suspiro de resignación. Ése era Thor. No tenía templanza ni dos dedos de frente ni nada que se le pareciera. No sabría distinguir una política sensata ni aunque le mordiera en el culo. Y aquél era el que Odín consideraba su heredero dorado, el digno portador del Mjolnir. Había veces en que Loki casi sentía pena por su padre y por su pobre juicio perdido.

—Vamos, pequeñajo —dijo Sif, que descansaba a la sombra de un frondoso árbol cerca de ellos—. Deja de comerte la cabeza con política y empieza a pensar en cómo vas a colaborar luego. Se dice que los trolls no tienen cerebro ni oídos, así que no creo que puedas hacer el truquito habitual de liarlos con tu palabrería como haces con las personas...

—Cualquiera diría que todas las veces que os he sacado de un atolladero lo he hecho _hablando_ —replicó Loki entre la irritación y la arrogancia—. Recordemos Agrïmvordnoor hace tres años, sin ir más lejos.

—Cierto —terció Fandral socarrón, arqueando una ceja—. Desde luego, por el ruido que hacíais en la celda de al lado no parecía que aquella sacerdotisa y tú estuvierais hablando, precisamente.

—_Suma, _Fandral —puntualizó Thor entre risas—. Era una _suma_ sacerdotisa. No la rebajes de categoría sólo porque tuvo buen gusto y prefirió a un Odinson antes que a ti.

—Y además yo no me refería a eso sino a lo de _después_ —matizó secamente Loki—. Cuando ya la había convencido de que nos ayudara a escapar, quiero decir. No se si os acordaréis de aquel _minúsculo favor _que os hice al convertir en piedra las monturas de los agrïmves. Pero deberíais, ya que en última instancia fue lo que nos permitió salir vivos de allí.

—Oh, sí. Buen truco aquél, sí señor —asintió Thor.

_Buen truco, chico_. Si a Loki le hubieran dado oro por cada vez que había escuchado aquella frase condescendiente después de salvarles el culo a su hermano y a sus amigos, ahora sería el hombre más rico de los Nueve Reinos. Habían salido vivos de muchas aventuras gracias a sus _trucos_ en igual o mayor medida que a la lucha armada; y sin embargo a ojos de Thor -que era lo mismo que decir a ojos de Asgard- la magia seguía siendo aquella extravagancia afeminada del pequeño de la familia que poco o nada contaba frente al poder del acero y el músculo. Nadie en todo Asgard parecía capaz de entender el potencial y la grandeza de la magia de Loki.

Nadie.

Salvo, por supuesto, esa única persona que ya no estaba a su lado para hacerle sentir comprendido, valorado, importante.

Loki miró de nuevo hacia el lejano Observatorio, sintiendo en el pecho el ardor de una nostalgia que dolía. Apenas soportaba acordarse de lo que Sigyn y él habían sido el uno para el otro en el pasado y compararlo con el frío simulacro de amistad que tenían ahora. Cruzarse de vez en cuando por los pasillos, mostrarse correctos y cordiales donde antes se insultaban con todo el cariño del mundo, hablar distendidamente acerca de naderías y siempre en presencia de terceros y siempre en medio de una tensión desasosegante cuando antaño, estando a solas, habían parecido las dos mitades de una misma mente... Dolía. Dolía enfrentar el presente con la hermosa amistad que parecían haber perdido para siempre. Y dolía todavía más enfrentarlo con lo que Loki, en algún lugar de su alma inasequible a los dictados de lo sensato y lo correcto, todavía deseaba poder tener con ella. Porque lo deseaba, sí. Por más que Loki se instaba a tener amor propio, por más que se repetía que Sigyn no le importaba tanto, por más que intentaba convencerse de que nunca había puesto sus ojos en ella en serio, sabiendo como sabía que no le estaba permitida... No había pensamiento sobre Sigyn -sobre ellos dos- que no estuviera contaminado de anhelos que lejos de diluirse eran más y más ardientes con el paso de los días, más y más intensos cuanto más esquiva e indiferente se mostraba Sigyn con él. Loki ni siquiera había sido capaz de estar con otra desde que volviera a Asgard, encontrando siempre una buena excusa para declinar las oportunidades que en otro tiempo habría estado encantado de aprovechar. Fingir que podía saciar en otros brazos su lacerante necesidad de Sigyn era imposible teniéndola tan presente, tan cercana. Loki nunca había deseado así, con aquella inquietud constante del pensamiento, con aquella desazón física que rayaba en el dolor. ¿Y por qué demonios se obsesionaba así con Sigyn? Sus recuerdos de los últimos años estaban salpicados de mujeres indescriptiblemente sensuales y hermosas a las que sin embargo no había deseado ni la mitad de lo que anhelaba tenerla a ella. Loki se decía que sólo sentía lo que sentía porque Sigyn le estaba prohibida, que si mañana mismo le permitieran cortejarla y tenerla la fiebre cedería antes incluso de llegar a tocarla, que en realidad Sigyn no era tan brillante ni tan adorable ni tan hermosa ni tan única como su estúpido pensamiento se obsesionaba en considerarla.

Y a veces hasta conseguía convencerse de ello.

_Pocas_ veces.

Bueno; casi nunca, en realidad.

Al Embaucador, al parecer, no se le daba nada bien engañarse a sí mismo cuando la verdad se empeñaba en restregarse por su cara a cada momento.

—Vamos, Loki. Ven y come algo —lo llamó Volstagg, hablando con la boca llena de fiambre de buey—. Un hombre no puede ir a la batalla con el estómago vacío. Ni siquiera uno tan flaco como tú. Y el hidromiel es de primera.

—¿Y no te parece que el mediodía es una hora un poco temprana para empezar a emborracharse? —le preguntó Loki con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento en un tronco caído, al lado de Thor.

—¡Nunca es demasiado temprano para calentarse la sangre con el néctar del Valhalla! —replicó Volstagg. Luego, el gigantesco pelirrojo forzó a Loki a coger un vaso que Fandral llenó hasta los topes.

—Relájate y disfruta, hermano —insistió Thor—. Dejemos que nuestro padre se distraiga todo lo que quiera con su política y con la palabrería cósmica de Cara de Pan mientras nosotros cuidamos de Asgard _en serio_.

—Sí, Thor. Además, la chica hará bien en aprovecharse de la manga ancha de Odín y seguir jugando con su ciencia mientras todavía pueda. No creo que en Nornheim le vayan a permitir hacerlo una vez que sea la nuera del senescal.

En los segundos que siguieron a aquella declaración de Fandral, Loki no escuchó nada. Vio que Sif abría la boca para responder a aquello y que ella y Fandral se enzarzaban en una especie de amistosa discusión, pero fue incapaz de escuchar ni mucho menos entender una sola palabra de lo que se estaban diciendo. No pudo oír más que los estallidos de su propio corazón, que le hirieron en el pecho como golpes de martillo descargados desde dentro.

_¿La nuera del senescal?_

—Una mujer puede servir a los suyos con más cosas que con su matriz, alcornoque —fue lo primero que alcanzó a comprender, saliendo de los labios de una airada Sif.

—Cuando la mujer es como tú, tal vez —concedió Fandral—. Tú eres una doncella guerrera, amiga, y enorgulleces a la casa de tu padre desde el campo de batalla. Eso es admirable. Es _honorable_. Lo que hace Sigyn, en cambio... Pst. No es para tanto. Y no creo que esos capullos estirados de Nornheim vayan a consentir que la esposa de su próximo senescal se pase los días construyendo trastos y haciendo mapas estelares en lugar de... Bueno, de lo que quiera que hagan las esposas de los senescales cuando no están pariendo futuros senescales.

Loki no se dio cuenta de con cuanta rabia estaba apretando su vaso de metal hasta que sintió dolor en los dedos, blancos por el esfuerzo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de haber estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire porque literalmente se ahogaba. Pero ninguno de los otros cinco se apercibió de ello, ni de su súbita palidez, ni del fuego verde que le estaba abrasando por momentos la mirada, demasiado ocupados como estaban en discutir las afirmaciones de Fandral.

—De todas formas sólo es un rumor —objetó Sif, testaruda.

—Es un secreto a voces.

—Ja.

—Tengo fuentes fidedignas.

—Por todos los dioses, Fandral. ¿_Fuentes fidedignas_ las cabezas de chorlito que a falta de algo mejor que hacer pierden el tiempo en tu cama? No me hagas reír...

—¡Oye!

—Sif tiene razón, Fandral —intervino Thor con gesto pensativo—. No tendrías que hacer caso de esos chismes. Nuestro padre ya habría insinuado algo, de ser cierto; al fin y al cabo, él es quien tiene la última palabra en lo que a Sigyn respecta, ¿verdad, Loki?

Loki no contestó, centrado en apurar el contenido de su vaso. Acababa de cambiar de idea respecto al hidromiel. De pronto, el mediodía parecía una hora más que apropiada para empezar a quemarse el esófago y el cerebro a base de alcohol. Fandral no podía estar hablando en serio. Loki sabía cual era el destino de Sigyn, y la posibilidad de que terminara llegando siempre había estado ahí, pero él pensaba... En fin, ahora que Sigyn y sus experimentos astronómicos se habían vuelto tan importantes para la política de Odín... No, imposible. Thor tenía razón. _Tenía_ que tenerla. Cualquier decisión al respecto se habría tomado a puerta cerrada en una negociación formal y solemne con Odín, y ellos dos lo habrían sabido antes que unas insignificantes doncellas chismosas, se dijo Loki, tratando de tranquilizarse pero incapaz de hacerlo, sus viejos temores arrancados con violencia del letargo en el que los había tenido confinados durante años.

—Me limito a contaros lo que cuenta gente próxima a ella —insistió Fandral encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas, Thor, diga lo que diga tu padre, lo que es cierto y probado es que Theoric Gunnarson anda detrás de la mano de Sigyn. Y aunque _según mis fuentes_ no sería ni mucho menos el primero, ya que al parecer Sigyn se ha vuelto un partido de lo más codiciado para los nobles de la zona fronteriza con Vanaheim, sí que sería el primero en mostrar un interés tan, digamos, _personal_. Creo que me explico. Se dice que de tanto insistir Gunnarson le ha acabado tomando cariño a nuestro ratón de biblioteca... Y también se dice que ella está más que _encantada_ con la idea.

Loki tuvo suerte. La carcajada que soltó Thor al oír aquello distrajo a los demás. Nadie, por tanto, lo vio atragantarse y escupir violentamente el último trago de hidromiel ni apuñalar después a Fandral con una mirada cargada de odio. ¿Cómo osaba decir aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerse eco de semejante mentira? Porque estaba mintiendo, no podía ser de otra manera. Es decir, Sigyn... Ella no... No, no era cierto. Loki no iba a admitir bajo ningún concepto que fuera cierto. Él no podía tenerla, de acuerdo, y ella no daba tampoco ninguna muestra de querer tenerlo a él. Pero estaba demasiado apegado al patético y egoísta consuelo de que no la tuviera ningún otro, de que Sigyn viviera para su ciencia y sus estrellas, de que sólo forzada y a instancias de su condición aceptaría ser la esposa de nadie. Lo que Fandral estaba diciendo... La sola idea de que ella hubiera puesto sus ojos _con agrado_ encima de otro hombre...

—¡Y nosotros tan convencidos de que Cara de Pan no tenía más que palabrería y planetas en esa cabeza pelirroja! —se mofó Thor—. Qué engañados nos tenía, ¿eh, hermano? ¿Qué te parece?

Atrapado en medio de la encarnizada batalla que la confusión y la ira libraban dentro de él por hacerse con su control, Loki ni siquiera se acordó de indignarse un poco porque Thor siguiera utilizando aquel ridículo mote infantil para referirse a Sigyn. ¿Theoric Gunnarson? ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que había tenido con él, de lo que habrían podido tener de estarles permitido, la mujer más inteligente y singular de los Nueve Reinos se conformaba de buen grado con _eso_? ¿Con _Theoric Gunnarson_? ¿Aquel estirado y taciturno idiota de Nornheim que no sabría hablar más que de caballos ni comprendería jamás su belleza ni sus aspiraciones ni el brillo de su privilegiada mente era quien había ganado el corazón de Sigyn? ¿De _su_ Sigyn?

—Me parece que lo veo improbable —declaró con ironía y forzada frialdad tras aclararse la voz—. Sigyn habría tenido que sacar la cabeza de sus libros para darse cuenta de que Gunnarson existe, y me cuesta creer que tal cosa sea posible.

—Bueno. Antes sí, pero la chica puede haber cambiado desde que es una mujer —repuso Thor, tan divertido ante la idea que Loki habría podido estrangularlo—. Además, ¿tú qué ibas a saber? Tampoco es que seáis tan amigos como antes. Casi ni habláis, de hecho. No creo que la conozcas ahora más que ninguno de nosotros.

Loki sintió que se ahogaba en su congoja y que a la vez la ira le ganaba terreno a la confusión en la lucha por dominarle. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía Thor para darle sin pretenderlo donde más dolía.

—Lo veo improbable —insistió con su mejor cara de indiferencia. Luego tomó el odre del hidromiel para volver a llenarse el vaso y, esta vez sin accidentes, vaciarlo de un solo trago. Entumecerse _un poco_ a base de licor se le antojaba la única manera de seguir pensando con claridad.

—Pues debes de ser el único. Gunnarson tiene revolucionada a la corte. Se ve que esos aires tan serios y estirados de Nornheim son lo que ahora hace a las damas perder la cabeza —bromeó Fandral antes de puntualizar con picardía—. Siempre _según mis fuentes_, claro. Que si un perfecto caballero, que si rectitud intachable, que si modelo de guerreros, que si gentileza extrema, que si el sueño de toda mujer... ¿No podríais vosotros dos influir en vuestro padre para que apruebe lo suyo y lo case con Sigyn de una vez y así el capullo se vuelva a su tierra? Últimamente cuesta mucho competir contra tanta _perfección._ Si cito a _mis fuentes_, Sigyn sería una especie de trastornada si no mostrara inclinación a aceptar sus avances. Y si las sigo citando, la salud mental de Sigyn está fuera de toda cuestión. Al parecer los han visto juntos alguna que otra vez y...

Aquella intolerable insinuación fue más de lo que Loki pudo soportar con templanza. La ira venció por fin a la confusión, tomó posesión de su ánimo y desató algo dentro de él. Algo que Loki reconocía pero a lo que le avergonzaba poner nombre, algo que había permanecido silente y dormido durante años y años en lo tocante a Sigyn. En las entrañas de Loki el pequeño monstruo despertó, se retorció dando rabiosos coletazos dentados, comenzó a crecer vertiginosamente a medida que lo devoraba y se alimentaba de sus temores, de sus inseguridades, de sus amargos remordimientos por la forma en la que había dejado escapar a Sigyn sólo por ser un buen hijo y un príncipe sensato, sólo por hacer_ lo correcto_.

¿Cómo podía ser verdad lo que Fandral estaba insinuando? ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así delante de sus propias narices sin que él lo viera? ¿Cómo podía haber estado abrigando esperanzas de volver a encender el viejo afecto mientras Sigyn suspiraba por otro? No, no podía ser cierto. Ella no era esa clase de idiota, no...

Pero...

¿Y si _sí _lo era? ¿Y si Thor tenía razón y ya no conocía a Sigyn en absoluto? ¿Y si la edad adulta la había alejado para siempre de la niña que lo había querido y valorado _a él_ sobre todas las cosas? ¿Y si ahora era como todas y quería lo que todas y en verdad ella y Gunnarson...?

El monstruo, aquel viejo conocido, bramó en el interior de Loki asestando dentelladas a sus tripas encogidas de ansiedad. Pero ninguno de los otros notó la mandíbula tensa del menor de los Odinson ni sus dedos crispados. Siguieron hablando, echando un poco más de sal en la herida, riéndose inconscientemente de su tormento.

—No tiene gracia, Fandral —protestó Sif, la única de ellos que se mantenía un poco seria—. Sigyn es una noble hija de Vanaheim, una mujer honorable. Ata tu lengua antes de insinuar según qué cosas.

_Exacto_, trató de decirse la parte de la mente de Loki que todavía no estaba siendo devorada por el monstruo de sus celos. Sigyn era una noble hija de Vanaheim. No habría puesto en cuestión su honor y el toda de su familia tonteando con ese estúpido. No se pondría en peligro de aquella manera después de cómo Loki se había sacrificado, alejándose de ella y de Asgard con tal de mantenerla a salvo de su deseo. No sería tan ruin y tan desagradecida, tan boba, tan como todas. No lo sería, ¿verdad?

—Hablamos de más —concluyó Thor—. Si hay algo entre Cara de Pan y su pretendiente de Nornheim, sólo ellos dos lo saben a ciencia cierta. Pero si es así, y mi padre lo aprueba... Me alegraré por la chavala, qué narices. Ya que algún día tendrá que casarse, pues que sea feliz, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que queremos para ella?

Thor lo había mirado a él al decir aquello, sonriendo con su perpetua despreocupación, ignorante como siempre de lo que había por debajo de la fachada de serena indiferencia que su hermano menor, con ímprobo esfuerzo por su parte, estaba consiguiendo mantener intacta. _No_, quiso gritarle Loki. No quería que Sigyn fuera feliz. No así, no a cualquier precio, no con aquel imbécil. Estaba siendo infantil y egoísta y mezquino y lo sabía y le daba igual. No había querido a Sigyn en silencio tantos años para que ahora ella prefiriera a otro en sus malditas narices. Se sirvió un nuevo vaso de hidromiel decidido a ahogar los pensamientos sensatos y los malditos reparos morales, que a su entender ya le habían jodido bastante en lo que a Sigyn respectaba.

—¿No decías antes que era pronto para empezar a beber? —oyó mofarse a Volstagg.

_Sólo ellos dos lo saben a ciencia cierta._

La mente de Loki, templada bajo los efectos del hidromiel, acarició la idea con perverso placer. Sólo Sigyn y Gunnarson lo sabían a ciencia cierta, en verdad, y sólo el tiempo podía arrojar luz sobre aquel asunto... para quienes no tenían más remedio que ajustarse a las normas, claro. Eso no lo incluía a él. Él tenía sus medios, sus trucos secretos de los que nadie le sabía capaz, sus formas de saber antes que nadie que los rumores no eran ciertos. De saberlo _ya_. De saberlo de primera mano y así tranquilizarse con la certeza de que si Sigyn no podía amarlo a él al menos tampoco amaba a otro. Porque _eso_ era lo único que iba a comprobar, por supuesto. Había otras posibilidades terribles de descubrir justo lo contrario que Loki desechó apenas las hubo vislumbrado, decidido a que nada lo apartara de su enloquecida determinación.

—Al parecer tenemos un romántico noviazgo por el que brindar, Volstagg. Bien puedo hacer una excepción —se justificó burlón, sintiendo que le dolía la boca del esfuerzo por sonreír con naturalidad.

Si a lo largo de los años se hubieran molestado en conocer a Loki un poco mejor, Thor y los demás, en lugar de reirle la gracia, se habrían preocupado seriamente por aquel brillo de malicia que le estaba incendiando los ojos.

* * *

En la última noche del verano Sigyn no era precisamente la persona más satisfecha y feliz de los Nueve Reinos.

A lo largo de los meses transcurridos desde que pusiera en marcha el amplificador de resonancia estelar las transmisiones les habían enseñado mucho sobre aquella civilización desconocida que habitaba más allá de la esfera de Yggrasdil, en la profundidad de las galaxias. Se llamaban a sí mismos algo traducible como _chitauri_ y eran una especie que vivía para la guerra. Las transcripciones de las señales detectadas por el amplificador habían dejado perplejos a los consejeros de Odín: nada menos que tres dimensiones vecinas habían invadido y conquistado a través de agujeros de gusano, esclavizando o aniquilando todo cuanto contenían. Quien los dirigía parecía decidido a ampliar su imperio hasta los confines del Universo conocido. Su campaña de expansión no parecía tener límites. Nuevas transmisiones hablaban de nuevos objetivos, y los cálculos astronómicos de Sigyn situaban estos cada vez más cerca de los Nueve Reinos. Odín había llegado a la terrible conclusión de que los chitauri eran una amenaza para Asgard y de que por tanto debía prepararse el camino para atajarla, para negociar con los potenciales atacantes o incluso para lanzar un ataque preventivo sobre ellos y aniquilarlos primero, si se hacía necesario. El objetivo era abrir una vía hacia la dimensión chitauri que les permitiera explorar aquella civilización desconocida y calcular el riesgo real que sus habitantes representaban para Asgard. Llegar a ellos antes de que establecieran la esfera de Yggrasdil como su siguiente objetivo se había convertido en algo vital. Sigyn confiaba en que de aquella manera podría evitarse una guerra que nadie deseaba. Odín, menos optimista, creía que aquella podría ser su garantía de triunfo en un conflicto tal vez ineludible.

Y era ahí donde entraba el Bifrost. Sigyn estaba convencida de que el puente era la clave. Mística, mágica o simple sublimación de las leyes de la Física, su energía tenía que poder canalizarse y dirigirse hacia nuevos mundos de la misma forma en que en tiempos remotos había sido domada para conectar Asgard con el resto de los Nueve Reinos. Sin embargo los intentos de Sigyn de modificar los vectores de teleportación no estaban dando resultado. El puente se resistía como un ser vivo y salvaje a ser manipulado, y Sigyn todavía estaba lejos de poder desentrañar los misterios de su flujo de poder. Aquello la frustraba hasta extremos enfermizos. La energía del Bifrost, independientemente de su naturaleza, tenía que obedecer a las mismas leyes que controlaban el funcionamiento de los mundos; la mente de Sigyn no contemplaba otra posibilidad.

—Se está defendiendo —le explicó Heimdall, preocupado—. Sabe que lo que pretendéis hacer entraña peligro y no os lo va a permitir.

—Lo que pretendo hacer es en defensa de la seguridad de Asgard, y lo hago autorizada por su rey. Se supone que ésa es la razón de ser del Bifrost; debería...

—Es _peligroso_ —insistió Heimdall—. Modificar los cauces de la energía del Bifrost podría crear una fractura en el tejido de la realidad.

—No a los niveles normales de funcionamiento —le rebatió Sigyn—. Los tiempos de apertura del Bifrost nunca se alargan lo suficiente como para generar una sobrecarga. Para que sucediera lo que decís... Para que se generase una rotura en el espacio-tiempo, un agujero de gusano, alguien debería mantener el Bifrost abierto y a pleno rendimiento durante muchos más segundos de lo permitido; y nadie en su sano juicio...

—Pero los accidentes ocurren —dijo Heimdall, sombrío—. Ni siquiera yo puedo tenerlo todo controlado de manera continua, Lady Sigyn. Un solo percance, ya sea fruto de mi descuido o de la malicia de terceros, y las modificaciones que vos hayáis hecho podrían conducir a un desastre que todos lamentaríamos amargamente.

Sigyn se miró los pies, pensativa y tensa. La seguridad de la ciencia era casi un dogma de fe para ella, pero tenía que reconocerle a Heimdall parte de razón. Jamás podrían descartar del todo la posibilidad de que un enemigo de Asgard forzara una apertura anormalmente prolongada del Bifrost obdeciendo a oscuros propósitos. Y entonces, en efecto, las alteraciones producidas por los ensayos podrían tener un resultado dramático, muy alejado del que ahora buscaban. La apertura de un agujero de gusano en el Bifrost... Sigyn no quería ni imaginar los espantosos riesgos que podrían derivarse de algo así. Sin embargo...

—Tenemos que conseguirlo, Heimdall. Creo que la seguridad de los Nueve Reinos puede estar en juego.

—Y yo creo que estáis tan ansiosa por serle útil al rey que empezáis a cegaros.

—No es cierto —protestó Sigyn, sin poder contener una nota de inseguridad en su voz. Serle útil a Odín era su carta de libertad. Y en los últimos tiempos -desde que todo Asgard murmuraba acerca de ella y de Theoric Gunnarson dando a entender que su compromiso era poco menos que un hecho consumado- probarle al rey su valía resolviendo el asunto de los chitauri se había convertido en una carrera extenuante, obsesiva. Quizá Heimdall tenía razón. Quizá había mucho, demasiado interés personal en aquello que proclamaba estar haciendo por el bien de Asgard—. No es sólo una cuestión de orgullo y tozudez por mi parte. Sólo otro intento y lo dejaremos por hoy, lo prometo.

Pero aquella última tentativa tampoco había dado el menor resultado. El Bifrost se mostraba inexpugnable frente a todos los intentos de Sigyn por desentrañar su funcionamiento y tratar de modificarlo. Los días y las semanas habían ido pasando dejando tras de sí un número incalculable de horas perdidas y de vías agotadas. La frustración y el cansancio empezaban a pasarle a Sigyn una factura evidente en sus ojeras y en su creciente tendencia a la irritación y el desánimo.

Si al menos pudiera descansar adecuadamente por las noches...

Si no consumiera las horas nocturnas pensando en quien no debía y en lo que no debía y cuando conseguía dormir los sueños fueran tranquilos y reparadores en lugar de aquellas turbias sucesiones de imágenes incendiarias que la hacían despertar entre jadeos y sudor...

Si tan siquiera pudiera arrancarse a Loki de la mente y del corazón todo sería un poco más fácil. Pero para que aquello fuera posible Loki debería permitirle ignorar su presencia, o marcharse de nuevo por ahí tal y como había amenazado el día de su regreso, o incluso dejar de existir. Y ni aun así estaba segura de que fuera a ser suficiente. Loki era un dolor al que Sigyn no podía renunciar y que sus entrañas recibían como una bendición, tan ansiosas de él que al parecer con eso se conformaban. Loki era una enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo y ni siquiera estaba segura de querer combatir. No importaba cuánto doliera sentirlo frío y tenso en su presencia, lejano aun dentro del alcance de su mano. No importaba cuánto doliera oír de sus aventurillas gracias a esos burdos chismes que ni siquiera con su existencia de ermitaña en el Observatorio conseguía ignorar del todo. Estaba infectada de Loki hasta la médula, perdiendo el tiempo y la energía y a veces temía que hasta la cordura pensando en él, añorándole, todavía enamorada como una puñetera imbécil sin dignidad y sin remedio. Y estaba tan furiosa consigo misma por ello que si no necesitara el cerebro para cosas importantes ya se habría dado de cabezazos contra una pared, hasta partirse el cráneo.

No, decididamente Sigyn no era la persona más feliz y satisfecha del mundo mientras regresaba a palacio a lomos de _Cabriola_, la vieja y mansa yegua de tiro con la que llevaba y traía material del Observatorio. Atravesar los festejos con los que la ciudad celebraba el final del verano no había contribuido a mejorar su humor. Ver gente feliz resaltaba su propia infelicidad, ver cuerpos bailando al son de la música le hacía más evidente su propio cansancio. Por todas partes oía hablar de no sé qué idiotez heroica acerca de unos trolls, y se veía tan clara en ello la mano de Thor y sus inseparables secuaces que Sigyn sentía unas ganas incontenibles de gritarle a todo el mundo que se callara. Incluso aquella tontería la hacía pensar en Loki, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que él habría tomado parte en la _proeza_.

Era una maldita enferma, sí, y estaba empezando a volverse loca, tanto que sus propios sentidos empezaban a confundirla. En aquel mismo instante, entrando en las caballerizas, le parecía percibir el cautivador olor de Loki a su alrededor como si en verdad él estuviera por allí, en alguna parte, cerca de ella. Una vez más trató de convencerse de que todo estaba en su mente. Una vez más se sorprendió expectante, ansiosa, consciente de llevar encima tanta frustración que un cara a cara a solas con Loki sería un completo desastre pero tan deseosa de verle, a pesar de todo, que el anhelo apenas la dejaba respirar.

Sin embargo, para su decepción, sus ojos no hallaron rastro de Loki. Allí, de pie en medio del patio al que daban los establos y entregando las riendas de un impresionante semental negro a uno de los mozos, sólo estaba Theoric Gunnarson, alto, rubio, majestuoso, con su inalterable aire solemne y frío de caballero de Nornheim. No podía entenderlo. El olor había sido tan real y tan inconfundible que no podía estar imaginándoselo. Todavía lo era. Todavía podía sentirlo, maldita sea. Si cerrara los ojos casi podría jurar que Loki...

—Cualquiera diría que os disgusta verme, Lady Sigyn.

La joven se sobresaltó al oír hablar a Theoric con aquel suave matiz de ironía. Enrojeció al comprender que la confusión y la contrariedad habían debido de asomarle con descaro al rostro. Odiaba cuando le pasaba aquello. Normalmente conseguía ser amable con Theoric, a pesar de la amenaza que suponían su presencia en Asgard y su obstinación en rondarla. Normalmente conseguía recordar que Theoric no era mucho más libre que ella en aquella charada, que si trataba de cortejarla sólo era obedeciendo a su padre, al interés de su clan, a la maldita política. Mostrarle a Theoric hasta que punto la enfermaban sus avances galantes nunca era algo que hiciera a propósito.

—Es que me sorprende veros aquí, Sir Theoric —se excusó, tratando de sonar cordial.

—Y a mí me sorprende lo muy tarde que volvéis hoy del Observatorio —replicó él mientras sujetaba a _Cabriola_ por el bocado para ayudar a Sigyn a detenerla—. Alguien debería decirle al Guardián que no está bien retener así a una dama.

—El Guardián no gobierna sobre mí, Sir Theoric. La hora a la que vuelvo del Observatorio es exclusivamente cosa mía.

Theoric la miró, con curiosidad ahora. Sigyn se dio cuenta de que había sonado seca, casi a la defensiva, ofendida por la presunción de que por ser ella mujer Heimdall hubiera de tener autoridad sobre su trabajo o sus horarios. Y se sintió horriblemente mal por ello. Que las galanterías de Theoric la enfermaran por todo lo que implicaban, se recordó, no era excusa para ser maleducada con él. Theoric sólo estaba siendo amable, a su manera. Era un caballero de los pies a la cabeza cuyas atenciones harían feliz a cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente, y no era culpa suya si ella estaba enferma de otro.

—Ha sido un día duro —se justificó.

—No deberíais seguir con lo que estáis haciendo allí, sea lo que sea. No es digno que una princesa como vos pierda el tiempo con labores de siervo cuando vuestro lugar está en palacio, embelleciéndolo como la flor de Vanaheim que sois.

Sigyn no pudo evitar enrojecer todavía más al oír aquello, aunque no por efecto del halago. _¿Perder el tiempo? ¿Labores de siervo?_ ¿Cómo se atrevía Theoric a llamar así a sus estudios, a su ciencia? Las palabras subieron por su garganta dispuestas a arremeter contra el hombre por la insultante barbaridad que acababa de decir. Sin embargo las contuvo. El sentir de Theoric no dejaba de ser el de cualquier otro caballero de los Nueve Reinos, criado para ver a las mujeres de su rango como meros objetos decorativos hasta el momento de convertirse en receptáculo de herederos. Ni siquiera Theoric, que era inteligente y amable por encima de su fama de gran guerrero, era capaz de entender hasta que punto la ciencia de Sigyn era importante, beneficiosa para el mundo, absolutamente vital para ella. Tratar de razonar con Theoric sería como intentar hacerlo con todo Asgard en pleno, como darse de cabezazos contra un muro. Sería echar sal en la herida al compararlo con cómo Loki sí lo había entendido a la perfección en el pasado. Sería sufrir sin necesidad imaginando cómo Loki todavía podría entenderlo -inquieto y despierto y brillante y poseedor de una mente superdotada como seguía siendo, el maldito sinvergüenza- de no estar tan ocupado en ningunearla. Sería pensar en Loki más de la cuenta, por enésima vez. Y Sigyn estaba demasiado cansada como para soportar castigarse así.

—Si algo sobra en Asgard son flores, Sir Theoric —replicó, sonriente pero con una leve tirantez—. No creo que se me vaya a echar de menos.

—No deis tantas cosas por supuestas, mi señora, al menos en lo que a mí respecta.

Con una deslumbrante sonrisa Theoric le había tendido la mano, ofreciéndole su ayuda para bajar de la yegua. Sigyn dudó. Por una parte no había nada de inusual en aquella oferta viniendo de un caballero, ni nada de extraño en aceptarla. Por otra, considerando que el interés del futuro senescal de Nornheim en hacerse con su mano era un secreto a voces en Asgard, cualquier gesto entre ambos tenía peligro de volverse _oficial_. Sigyn tenía demasiado miedo de que Odín viera a Theoric como un partido aceptable, y lo último que quería era inclinar la balanza a su favor _pareciendo_ conforme.

Pero es que además de todo eso...

Quizá sólo fuera el cansancio, que le hacía distorsionar las cosas, pero la mirada que Theoric tenía aquella noche en sus amables ojos oscuros la desconcertaba. No parecía la misma de siempre. Era más intensa, más penetrante, demasiado audaz para lo que Theoric acostumbraba. Un intenso olor de hidromiel procedente de su aliento rozaba las fosas nasales de Sigyn, entreverado con el fantasmal perfume de invierno que seguía flotando a su alrededor, y eso generaba en la joven un intenso desasosiego. Theoric_ jamás_ probaba el licor: era un hecho excepcional y notorio que todo Asgard conocía y comentaba. Y sin embargo ahora había bebido, bastante a juzgar por el olor, y miraba a Sigyn con un aire rapaz que le ponía la carne de gallina. Ella optó por evitar cualquier exceso de familiaridad, por ignorar la caballerosa mano tendida y bajar sola de la yegua. Pero de pronto, para su horror, se sintió suave y firmemente sujeta por la cintura. Ignorando su voluntad Theoric la había agarrado para ayudarla a descender de la silla. Sigyn se quedó rígida, paralizada. Su razón dudaba entre zafarse de Theoric con sutileza y revolverse como una fiera en su abrazo para exigirle disculpas por el atrevimiento. Pero el olor de nieve temprana de Loki era de pronto tan intenso -manando desde el corazón de su imaginación febril, pues definitivamente no podía venir de ningún otro lugar- que su cuerpo apenas podía contener el impulso de reclinarse contra el hombre que tenía detrás imaginando que se trataba de él. Para cuando Sigyn quiso darse cuenta sus pies ya tocaban el suelo y Theoric la había hecho girarse hacia él. Ahora sostenía su mano, en la actitud de un perfecto caballero pero con aquella intensa mirada impropia de él todavía perforándole el alma, agresiva y certera como un golpe de lanza.

—Hay algo que deseo pediros, Lady Sigyn, aunque es posible que los rumores se me hayan adelantado... Ya sabéis que dentro de una semana competiré por la corona de laurel en el Torneo de los Campos Áureos. Será un honor para este humilde caballero de Nornheim llevar vuestros colores en mi armadura cuando combata, si sois tan generosa de disculpar mi atrevimiento y concedérmelos...

Sigyn sintió que le faltaba el aire. Desde hacía siglos, lucir la prenda de una dama en las armas del Torneo era la manera en que los nobles de Asgard oficializaban sus compromisos. Theoric no estaría proponiéndole tal cosa _a ella_ si no tuviera buenas razones para pensar que Odín lo aprobaría; si no supiera ya, con todas las de la ley, que Odín _lo aprobaba_. El corazón de Sigyn empezó a golpearle las costillas, como un pájaro enloquecido de terror encerrado en una jaula demasiado pequeña. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No estaba preparada. Había creído que a base de ignorar las intenciones de Theoric éstas acabarían por desvanecerse y él y su familia por desistir. Había creído, en verdad, que aquel momento no llegaría nunca.

—Vaya, Sir Theoric. Me sorprendéis —consiguió articular con un hilo de voz, tomando las riendas de _Cabriola _para conducirla apresuradamente a su cuadra.

Para su desazón Theoric caminó a la par con ella, siguiéndola al interior de los establos. Casi no pudo contener el deseo de gritarle que se marchara y la dejara rumiar a solas su angustia.

—Debéis ser la única sorprendida entonces —replicó el de Nornheim con un suave tono burlón, impropio de él una vez más. Tenía que ser cosa del licor, se dijo Sigyn mientras ataba a la yegua. Quizá su certeza de tener el consentimiento de Odín también fuera cosa del licor, aventuró, agarrándose al clavo ardiendo de aquella débil esperanza—. Nunca he ocultado lo inclinado que estoy a una unión entre nuestras familias y lo inclinado que estoy _hacia vuestra persona_, mi señora. Daba por hecho que os habíais dado cuenta. Pero si no es así, aunque soy un hombre de armas y no de palabras estoy dispuesto a ser todo lo claro al respecto que vos deseéis, si con eso ablando vuestro corazón.

Sigyn se encogió sin querer, apartándose de Theoric todo lo que le era posible. No, se negaba a asumir lo que estaba pasando. Theoric no podía estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. No podía estar pidiéndole consentimiento para oficializar su compraventa a la vez que la cortejaba descaradamente y trataba de vestir la farsa de de romanticismo, como si de veras hubiera algo parecido al amor debajo de todo aquello, como si de veras hubiera alguna opción para cualquiera de los dos. Su absurda galantería no hacía más que añadir insulto al dolor. Sigyn volvió al suelo su rostro ardiente de confusión y de rabia, incapaz de mirarlo a él, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en ella y la tensión que saturaba su silencio.

—Os encuentro deliciosa en vuestra timidez, Lady Sigyn, pero ansío una respuesta. ¿Seréis mi dama en el Torneo, ante los ojos de todo Asgard?

Sigyn no podía respirar. El universo entero daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza. No sentía el cuerpo, engullido por una especie de agujero negro que había allí donde debería estar su estómago. Estaba sucediendo: después de tanto pelear por retrasarlo, después de tantas esperanzas de que su talento y su ciencia la harían demasiado valiosa para Asgard Odín la habían entregado finalmente al mejor postor, en contubernio con su hermano. La mente de Sigyn quería girar a toda velocidad y buscar la manera de forzar una prórroga, de engañar, de suplicar, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Pero no conseguía arrancar, aprisionada por la certeza de que todo sería inútil. La lluvia no caía hacia arriba. Los ríos no podían fluir del mar hacia las cumbres. Aquél era su destino y estaría esperándola al final del sendero por muchos rodeos que quisiera dar para esquivarlo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sigyn tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de angustia mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Debo entender que _aceptáis_?

En medio del dolor que la entumecía, Sigyn apenas notó que Theoric la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla para forzarla a mirarle. Casi gimió al ver la expresión de él. No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar pero desde luego no era aquella sorpresa, aquel gesto duro indeciso entre la perplejidad y la decepción, aquel brillo febril que había en los ojos oscuros de Theoric y hacía que fuera casi imposible sostenerle la mirada. Theoric tampoco quería aquello, se recordó Sigyn. Quizá había albergado hasta el último segundo la esperanza de no tener que seguir adelante. Quizá también para él existía otra persona, alguien a quien habría podido regresar si tan siquiera ella hubiera sido lo bastante valiente y digna como para enfrentarse a Odín y a su propia familia y decir que no y huir, para ser libre allí donde nadie pudiera encontrarla nunca.

—Me hacéis _tan_ feliz, Lady Sigyn...

La voz de Theoric no era más que un susurro pero estaba quemando como ácido en los oídos de Sigyn. Leyó sus labios más que oírle, estremecida por la tensión que endurecía aquel rostro siempre gentil y amable. Contuvo el aliento. Vio que Theoric ladeaba un poco la cabeza, sintió sus ojos entornados y brillantes fijos en su propia boca y comprendió con un escalofrío de horror que él iba a besarla. Todo pacto necesitaba su sello, aunque jamás hubiera esperado tanto atrevimiento por parte de un hombre que en todo era la viva imagen de la corrección. Theoric iba a besarla y la sola idea le daba nauseas. Había deseado tantos años el beso de una boca distinta que casi no podía soportar la cercanía de aquellos labios. Negarse escudada en el pudor era una posibilidad, pero ¿de qué serviría? Antes o después el trato nupcial quedaría sellado con mucho más que un beso. Sigyn trató de hallar un poco de consuelo en el pensamiento de que podría haber sido mucho peor, de que al menos Theoric era inteligente y amable, de que Nornheim no estaba demasiado lejos de Asgard, de que tal vez pudiera volver a ver a Loki aunque solo fuera...

_Loki. Loki, Loki, Loki, maldito seas, Loki..._

No importaba cuánto se forzara a alejarlo de su pensamiento. Loki estaba allí, con ella, negándose a abandonarla incluso en un momento como aquél. Sigyn había cerrado los ojos tratando de imaginar que era Loki quien la estaba rozando con sus labios, sí, tan patético y vergonzoso como sonaba; y al cerrar los ojos se había sentido abrazada con pasión por el olor del invierno. La maldita esencia de Loki, tan incrustada en su corazón que al parecer ya iba con ella a todas partes, se sentía tan intensa y corpórea que casi parecía más real que el fuerte olor del hidromiel en el aliento de Theoric, y casi le permitía a Sigyn creer que más allá de estar soñando despierta era Loki, y no Theoric, quien estaba a punto de besarla.

No pudo soportarlo.

La fugaz visión de la condena que iba a ser el resto su vida, yacer con un hombre mientras pensaba obsesivamente en otro, se cruzó como un latigazo por detrás de sus párpados cerrados. No podía hacer aquello. No tenía estómago para interpretar aquella farsa que ni Theoric ni ella se merecían. Se revolvió como una culebra esquivando los labios de Theoric en el último segundo. Se zafó de su gentil agarre en la barbilla y luego lo miró entre desafiante y contrita, sin saber qué esperar de él pero creyendo, en su inocencia, estar preparada para lo que fuera.

La expresión de confusión de Theoric sólo duró un segundo, pronto reemplazada por una feroz sonrisa burlona que ya sin lugar a dudas era absolutamente impropia de él. Una sonrisa que pronto cedió a una carcajada gélida, seca, cruel. Ante los ojos espantados de Sigyn Theoric, simplemente, desapareció. Pero en el vacío, por todas partes a su alrededor, envolviéndola y aterrorizándola, reverberó hasta lo ensordecedor aquella risa, acompañada del lento restallar de un irónico aplauso.

—Bravo, Sigyn, bravo...

La joven se giró hacia la voz que acababa de sonar a su espalda, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Y sucedió.

Un grito de horror brotó de los labios de Sigyn al ver materializarse de la nada a Loki, que todavía reía, que todavía aplaudía con hiriente aire de mofa mientras vertía en ella una mirada que era pura hiel. Cubriéndose la boca con las manos para no volver a gritar Sigyn retrocedió torpemente varios pasos, alejándose de Loki hasta encontrar el apoyo de un pilar cercano. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Creía entender lo que estaba pasando pero no podía admitirlo, porque la sola idea le resultaba espeluznante.

—Y yo que no podía creer lo que se decía por ahí —dijo Loki con absoluta naturalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo, como si aquello fuera _normal_—. ¿Sigyn, la entregada erudita del cosmos, _la intelectual_, babeando como una adolescente sin cerebro ante la idea de prometerse a Theoric Gunnarson?¿La misma Sigyn cuyo mayor orgullo en el pasado era la pretensión de ser distinta de las otras cabezas de chorlito y estar _a mi mismo nivel_? —Loki meneó la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua con sorna—. ¡Imposible, pensaba yo! ¡Si el tal Gunnarson es prácticamente una versión con cerebro y modales de mi hermano!

La mente de Sigyn intentaba encajar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin conseguirlo. Loki sonreía con aire de niño travieso y sin embargo sus palabras fluían con la intención de abrasar como si fueran lava, subrayadas por el brillo malsano de sus ojos verdes; el mismo brillo, alcanzó a pensar Sigyn en medio de su estupor, que antes la había desconcertado en lo que creía que eran los ojos de Theoric. Sintió que le fallaban las piernas. ¿No lo había imaginado, entonces? ¿Le había sentido allí porque en verdad estaba allí? ¿Era Loki el que había estado a su lado todo el rato, mintiendo, pretendiendo cortejarla, intentando besarla, usando sus nuevos y secretos talentos mágicos para suplantar a Theoric con el único objeto de reírse de ella?

—¿Loki...? ¿Qué...? —balbució con la voz quebrada.

—Sigyn habría evolucionado un poco, sostenía yo. Nunca sería tan obvia, tan carente de originalidad, tan patéticamente previsible. No podía ser verdad lo que decían. Y necesitaba comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, entiéndelo. No vas a enfadarte por una pequeña broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Una pequeña...? Loki, ¿qué demonios te crees que...? ¿Has...? —Sigyn jadeó, todavía sin poder respirar con normalidad, todavía dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de suceder, a las palabras, a las sensaciones, a los _olores_—. Maldita sea, Loki, ¿estás_ borracho_?

—Puede que sí, pero no lo bastante como para no poder apreciar el bonito recital de romanticismo que has dado —replicó Loki, con una sensible agresividad agazapada bajo su jocosa despreocupación—. Sí que tenían razón quienes hablaban de vosotros dos. Vaya si tenían razón —siguió, llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho—. Reconozco con humildad mi error al creerte por encima de eso. Qué adorable has estado con tus mejillas ruborizadas y tus ojos bajos y tus silencios. Qué perfectamente ceñida al guión: callándote como una damita sumisa ante sus menosprecios a tu amada ciencia, permitiéndole propasarse contigo...

Había sido Loki todo el tiempo, todo el maldito tiempo. Sigyn boqueó incapaz de decir nada, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar a Loki con incredulidad y repulsión. ¿En serio había sido capaz de hacerle eso? ¿A ella? ¿A quien durante años había sido su única amiga, a quien lo había querido más que a nada en el mundo?

—Dispuesta a todo con tal de complacerle, ¿verdad? —siguió Loki, poniendo cada vez más veneno en sus palabras—. Si ya en su día renunciaste a la magia con tal de encajar, ¿por qué no habrías de renunciar ahora a tu cerebro? Pobre, pobre Sigyn... ¿Tanto miedo tienes de estar volviéndote demasiado vieja que incluso tu ciencia puedes sacrificarla cuando está en juego que te lleven al altar? ¿Qué es lo te ha pasado para que cambies tanto?

Sigyn sintió que una mano invisible y helada la estrangulaba, y que al mismo tiempo alguien prendía en medio de su pecho un fuego dispuesto a propagarse hasta arrasar con todo. ¿Que qué le había pasado? ¿Y qué le había pasado _a él_? ¿En qué monstruo se había convertido durante sus años fuera de Asgard para que ahora le pareciera que lo que acababa de hacer era admisible? No podía creerse que Loki le estuviera hablando así, con aquel tono de burla, con aquel sarcasmo vibrando frío y asesino en cada palabra que se descolgaba de su radiante sonrisa. No podía creer que él le estuviera echando en cara el aceptar un destino que no podía eludir, ni que se sintiera con derecho a juzgar si lo hacía con gusto o no cuando él no se había privado de hacer lo que le daba la gana sin perder un sólo minuto en tenerla en cuenta.

—Me da tanta pena tener que decirte que en realidad no hay nada que puedas aceptar... Oh, tu pobre buen Theoric lo ha intentado, me consta, pero he investigado y mi padre no está por la labor. Qué lástima, viendo la tierna parejita que habríais hecho juntos si fuera verdad: el caballero perfecto y la _perfecta princesa_ —casi escupió, dejando que un desdén brutal vistiera de insulto aquellas dos últimas palabras pero sin dejar de sonreír, desquiciando del todo a Sigyn con aquel forzado buen humor que parecía propio de un loco— . Si hasta has aprendido a hacerte la difícil, con ese numerito casto de no dejarte besar por él, como si a estas alturas pudieras hacer creer a nadie que no lo estabas deseando y...

—¿Y QUÉ MIERDA SABES TÚ DE LO QUE YO ESTABA DESEANDO? —bramó Sigyn de pronto, colérica. Hasta ese instante había estado paralizada por la sorpresa, por el estupor, por el horror, por el asco, pero aquellas últimas palabras habían azotado sin piedad un punto de su alma que llevaba meses, no, _años_ al borde del estallido. Los ojos de Sigyn apuñalaron a Loki iluminados por una chispa rabiosa que se asemejaba al odio y que quizá en cierto modo lo fuera. ¿Qué sabía él de nada, en efecto? ¿Qué sabía de sus días en soledad y de sus noches en vela? ¿Qué sabía del desgarro que había sentido hacía sólo unos momentos, al creer que su compromiso y su adiós definitivo a Asgard y a él eran un hecho irrevocable? ¿Qué sabía él de lo que de veras _deseaba_ en el momento de esquivar el beso de Theoric?—. DÍMELO, ANDA, ¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE SABES TÚ DE MÍ SI YA NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES, JODIDO CRETINO?

Loki recibió su repentina explosión con sorpresa pero sin arredrarse, casi se diría que ferozmente feliz de haber provocado una pelea. Sonrió de medio lado con aire desafiante, poniendo tanta amargura en cada palabra y gesto que a Sigyn se le revolvió el estómago.

—Vaya, qué chica tan malhablada eres ahora, con lo dulce y modesta que parecías hace un minuto... Me pregunto si tendrás en todo esa doble cara. Me pregunto hasta dónde habrías llegado con tu Theoric después de ese numerito virtuoso de no dejarte besar, si _él_ hubiera insistido lo bastante...

Sigyn no quiso notar que había algo más que desdén y burla en la voz con la que Loki había dicho aquello, algo dentado y venenoso y fuera de control, la clase de rabia con la que uno se hacía infinitamente más daño que el que podía llegar a infligir al otro. Lanzada ya cuesta abajo y sin freno por el sendero de la ira, Sigyn tan sólo oyó la afrenta y decidió que ya había soportado demasiado durante demasiado tiempo, y que no podía seguir fingiendo que le daba igual.

—¿Qué te preguntas QUÉ? —gritó, abandonando la seguridad del pilar contra su espalda para encararse con Loki. Su cercanía la golpeó con más fuerza de lo que habían hecho sus provocaciones y por un momento la deliciosa mezcla de olores que emanaban de él -el licor en su aliento, el invierno irradiando de su piel- casi la hizo flaquear. Pero no cedió, traspasado por mucho el punto en el que aquel obstinado amor todavía podía ser más fuerte que el torrente de cólera que la arrastraba—. ¿Tú te preguntas sobre mi virtud? _¿Tú?_ ¿En calidad de qué, Loki Odinson? ¿Con qué maldito derecho, después de la manera en que te marchaste y dejaste de escribir y te desentendiste de la única amiga que tenías? ¿Te pregunto yo acaso por _tu_ virtud? ¿Te pregunto yo si todavía te queda algo de ella después de revolcarte con cada puta que te has cruzado desde que saliste de Asgard y dejar media docena de bastardos repartida por los Nueve Reinos?

—¿CÓMO?

—¿Te pregunto yo si te queda dignidad después de meter en tu cama a cada pequeña buscona de Asgard que solo quiere curiosear y luego ir contando por ahí que no eres para tanto? ¿Te lo pregunto, maldito imbécil?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó Loki mostrando sus dientes al reír sin el menor rastro de humor, el rostro tenso de ira contenida, la adrenalina agitándole la respiración y dilatando sus pupilas e hinchando las venas en sus sienes— Serías estúpida de preguntármelo cuando es un asunto que de importarle a alguien sólo le debería importar a mi esposa, algo que por suerte para mí ni eres ni serás jamás. Te has abaratado mucho, amiga, créeme y a diferencia de tuTheoric yo me tendría en demasiada estima como para aceptar mercancía de segunda.

Por un instante el dolor de escuchar aquello fue casi demasiado para Sigyn. Por un instante casi le pareció que los ojos de Loki perdían él ánimo asesino para reflejar un remordimiento abismal ante las palabras pronunciadas. Y para su vergüenza, en medio de su despecho y de su vergüenza y de sus ganas de matar a Loki, todavía fue espantosamente consciente de amarlo, de albergar esperanzas de no sabía muy bien qué y sentirse feliz por que la historia de Theoric fuera mentira y aún no hubiera llegado su momento de renunciar para siempre a él. La frustración por no poder controlar aquella humillante debilidad fluyó a través de Sigyn como lava por las entrañas de un volcán subterráneo. Su visión se anegó en rojo. Levantó una mano con la palma vuelta hacia Loki casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, la magia arremolinándose bajo su piel ansiosa por desatarse, su alma incendiada por el ansia incontenible de herir a Loki, de barrerlo de su vista, de destruirlo si era necesario para sanar de él Pero Loki fue demasiado rápido. Una de sus manos la atrapó por la muñeca y le retorció el brazo para sujetárselo con fuerza brutal a la espalda, inmovilizándola contra su pecho en lo que habría parecido un estrecho abrazo de no ser por los las miradas de odio y los dientes apretados.

—¿Crees que puedes desafiarme, Sigyn? —inquirio Loki con saña, la voz temblando por el esfuerzo de no gritar, mirándola tan de cerca y tan fijamente que Sigyn pudo verse en sus pupilas dilatadas por la adrenalina—. ¿Crees que puedes _amenazarme_ con tu ridícula magia atrofiada? ¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte? ¿Sabes...?

El último pensamiento coherente de Sigyn fue la dolorosa consciencia de lo cerca que estaba Loki, de la solidez de su cuerpo contra el de ella, de su repentino silencio y de su olor, su maldito olor, sobre todas las cosas, embriagándola y abrasándola de anhelo hasta evaporar toda noción de qué los había llevado hasta aquel punto. Después de eso, el mundo se redujo a los labios de Loki sobre los suyos. La sorpresa le duró a Sigyn apenas un par de segundos, el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que ya estaba correspondiendo al beso hambriento de él con una fiereza que la asustaba pero que no podía ni quería molestarse en aplacar. Estaba besando a Loki y era una completa locura que no podía ser, pero mientras durase no iba a pensar, no se iba a permitir tener conciencia de nada fuera de ellos dos y de sus bocas que se mordían y se lamían y se buscaban haciéndose daño en el afán de poseerse. Sigyn rodeó el cuello de Loki con el brazo que le quedaba libre y se apretó contra él hasta sentir que no cabía una sola molécula de aire entre sus cuerpos. La respuesta de él fue ceñirla más fuerte todavía, apretar la presa sobre su muñeca hasta hacerla gemir de dolor y después volcarle en los labios sus propios gemidos graves y ásperos saturados de impaciencia, que hicieron erizarse toda la piel de Sigyn en carne de gallina. Todo en Loki -su lengua invadiéndole la boca, su forma de respirarla como si se ahogara, su manera de sujetarla y atraparla entre su cuerpo y el pilar- hablaba de una necesidad tan hermana y espejo de la suya propia que por fuerza tenía que significar algo, ser más que la adrenalina y el alcohol actuando a través de él, contener alguna esperanza de no haber amado en vano todos aquellos años. Una voz dentro de sí le gritaba a Sigyn que sólo se estaba engañando, como la redomada idiota que era. Y Sigyn no quiso escucharla porque en algún momento Loki había soltado su muñeca para rodearle con ambos brazos la cintura y ella tenía ahora las dos manos enredadas en los negros cabellos de él y ninguno estaba haciendo nada por apartar de sí al otro y, maldita sea, eso _tenía que __significar algo._

Fue violento y dulce como no lo había sido el mejor de sus sueños, un incendio que arrasó con los últimos vestigios de su paz, la antesala de un infierno al que Sigyn se habría dejado conducir con los ojos vendados, feliz de descender hacia su propia perdición. Pero acabó tan bruscamente como había surgido. En algún momento Loki y ella tuvieron que separarse para respirar y buscar algún asidero en medio del vértigo, y entonces él abrió sus ojos y la miró y en un suspiro todo hubo terminado. Sigyn jamás había visto una aflicción tan abrumadora como la que vio en ese instante en los ojos de Loki, la viva imagen del remordimiento y la incredulidad mientras la miraban como si la estuvieran viendo por primera vez aquella noche. Y comprendió que su absurda esperanza había muerto casi antes de nacer pero aun así siguió abrazada a él, tratando de prolongar el instante sin la menor dignidad o vergüenza. Quiso rogarle -rogarle, sí, tan patética era ya frente a su necesidad- que no se marchara, que no la abandonara a su suerte frente a la fría realidad que le reemplazaría, que permaneciera sordo y ciego a la razón y no dejara de besarla nunca. Pero no le salió la voz. Sus labios, todavía doloridos y húmedos, apenas acertaron a vocalizar torpemente su nombre.

-Lo siento, Sigyn.

Tan sólo eso: un débil "lo siento". Loki no le dejó a Sigyn más explicación ni más consuelo que aquél antes de desaparecer y dejarla abrazando el vacío, desarmada frente a la ominosa conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

**¡Muahahahaahahah, por Neón, Catión y Viricón, pero qué mala soy!  
Espero ansiosa vuestras maldiciones, y tal. E intentaré no tardar mucho en contestar los eventuales comentarios esta vez. **

**A las que no se apeen del fic tras este bajonazo las veo en el siguiente capítulo, en el que...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Nah, os lo tendréis que leer XD**


	8. Capítulo VII: Como los ríos y el mar

Nota de la autora: ¡He vuelto! Siento el retraso. Si Agosto no me dejó actualizar como Odín manda por ser demasiado divertido, Septiembre no me ha dejado porque ha sido un mes de mierda. He querido subir el capítulo de una vez y por ello lo he revisado menos veces de las normales. Si hay algún error gordo me lo decís y lo corrijo.

En fin, seguimos justo donde lo dejamos. Os pediría disculpas por el cliffhanger del último capítulo pero creo quJAAAJAJAJJAJAJA, NO XD  
Quiero aclararos que en este fic, por aspectos relacionados con la monosidad Disney, Loki no tiene hijos habidos fuera del matrimonio. Lo siento por las fans de las criaturitas, entre las cuales me encuentro. Prometo fics venideros en los que la prole raruna de Loki lo dé todo, para compensar XD.

Muchas gracias a Abii, ShashaRashaD y Alessandra por los reviews anónimos. Al resto, cual Scarlett O'Hara, pongo a Dios por testigo de que os contestaré los del capítulo anterior a lo largo de esta semana.

Nos vemos al final del capítulo y si os apetece debatimos si la historia y el personaje de Loki derrapan estrepitosamente o no ;)

El disclaimer que no falte: no soy guionista ni director ni asalariado de ninguna clase de Marvel y en consecuencia no poseo (lástima) a Loki, así que no saco más beneficio de publicar este relato que el de agradar a quien quiera leérselo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: **

**COMO LOS RÍOS Y EL MAR.**

_Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota..._

El primer amanecer del otoño sorprendió a Loki despierto y resacoso, con la cabeza mareada de tanto dar vueltas en torno a la misma idea. Estaba levantado cuando un levísimo resplandor rosado en el Este anunció la llegada del sol: medio desnudo y helado, en pie junto al amplio ventanal de su dormitorio, con la frente y las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el tibio cristal como si así esperara aplacar la quemazón de las imágenes que ardían en su mente, sintiendo como un regalo de los viejos dioses el mordisco del frío y la carne de gallina.

_¿Qué has hecho, maldito imbécil? ¿Qué demonios has hecho?_

No podía precisar cuánto tiempo llevaba así, en aquella postura, mirando hipnotizado y ausente el paisaje nocturno de Asgard bajo las estrellas que se desvanecían poco a poco. ¿Horas? ¿Casi toda la noche, tal vez? Apenas había resistido unos minutos tumbado en la cama, y se había cansado pronto de dar vueltas por la habitación como una pantera enjaulada. En algún momento había llegado a plantearse beber todavía más hasta caer en coma para así encontrar un poco de descanso, su dignidad ya no más que un vago recuerdo a aquellas alturas. Pero ni siquiera lo había intentado, demasiado consciente de que el nudo que tenía en el estómago no le permitiría tragar ni siquiera un poco de agua.

Su aliento le devolvía la peste del hidromiel al rebotar contra el cristal. La vergüenza le daba ganas de abofetearse. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de cometer aquella abominable equivocación estando sobrio, como habría hecho si no fuera un jodido cobarde. Desde el momento en que había sabido de los rumores que hablaban de Sigyn y de su presunto amor por Theoric Gunnarson había sabido también a dónde lo conducirían sus impulsos si se permitía alimentarlos y desatarlos; y aun así había seguido adelante, bebiendo durante todo el día, negándose la sobriedad que le habría permitido pensar mejor las cosas y darse cuenta de que aquello era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Había bebido a conciencia durante toda la jornada, no lo bastante como para estar borracho en el momento de acometer la batalla contra aquellos trolls de roca a los que se había sentido feliz de masacrar pero sí lo suficiente como para permanecer entumecido, ciego a lo intolerable de sus intenciones. Había bebido porque sabía que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que pensaba hacer pero aun así _tenía _que hacerlo, incapaz de soportar el dolor de aquellos amargos celos, y por lo tanto necesitaba embrutecerse para barrer de sí cualquier asomo de reparo. Había bebido para intentar convencerse de que sólo hacía lo que hacía a expensas del alcohol, buscando la forma de absolverse en ese futuro inmediato que ya sabía lleno de pesar y de remordimientos. Pero el licor no había sido la causa de nada. Podía culpar cuanto quisiera al hidromiel, escudarse en su ebriedad ante la propia Sigyn e incluso sonar honesto y convincente, y sin embargo no conseguiría engañarse a sí mismo.

No había más culpables de lo ocurrido que él y su mente enferma.

_Jodido estúpido, maldito monstruo, idiota, idiota, idiota..._

Suplantar a Theoric Gunnarson para sonsacar a Sigyn y comprobar que los rumores sobre sus amoríos no eran ciertos. ¿En qué momento se le había metido en la cabeza que una treta tan ridícula como aquella podía salir medianamente bien? ¿Qué demonios le había pasado por la cabeza para decidir que lo que pudiera sacar de aquel repugnante engaño merecía el riesgo de arruinar para siempre las ya muy deterioradas cosas entre ellos dos? ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que podría dominar sus celos en caso de descubrir lo contrario de lo que deseaba?

Cuanto más pensaba en ello más dolía, más fuertes eran las ganas de abrirse la cabeza a golpes contra la pared. Joderlo todo, eso era lo único que había conseguido. Ni tan siquiera sabía _qué_ era lo que había descubierto, en realidad. Estaba más confuso que antes, más perdido que nunca, más inseguro de todo salvo de que había destruido, de forma irrevocable, los últimos vestigios de aquel afecto que había significado más que nada en el mundo para él.

Porque Sigyn no le perdonaría algo así.

_Sigyn._

—Lo siento, Sigyn —musitó sin voz—. Maldita sea, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto...

Sentía el sucio engaño, haberse aprovechado de los poderes mágicos que mantenía en secreto para burlarla. Sentía tanto pesar por cada insinuación, por cada reproche, por cada acusación, por cada una de las rabiosas e hirientes palabras que le había escupido, que no podía recordarlas sin sentir deseos de arrancarse la lengua. _Mercancía de segunda_. Le había llamado eso. A Sigyn. _A su Sigyn_. Sólo por verla encogerse de dolor. Sólo porque pensaba que ella no era reacia al interés de un hombre más bueno y más noble y más digno de lo que él sería jamás. Sólo porque no podía soportar estar viéndola ante sí tan acalorada y tan viva y tan bella y pensar que aquello iba a ser de otro que jamás podría llegar a quererla la décima parte de lo que él la quería ya.

Mercancía de segunda.

_Maldito, maldito idiota._

Y lo que había pasado después...

¿_Qué _había pasado después, en realidad?

Loki no quería pensar en ello. No sabía qué pensar. Por el contrario sí sabía lo que _deseaba_ pensar, y trataba de evitar a toda costa que su deseo sacara conclusiones de lo sucedido en aquel último minuto. Porque había sido simple casualidad, simple fruto de un insoportable acúmulo de tensión. Porque no podía significar nada. Porque él _no se merecía_ que significara nada, después de lo que le había hecho a Sigyn.

Sin embargo...

Lo quisiera o no, era lo único que Loki tenía en la mente, agazapado en el asco de sí mismo, sumergido bajo los reproches que se hacía sin descanso, sobrevolando los remordimientos. La había besado. _Se habían besado_. Por un instante eterno había tenido a Sigyn a merced de su boca de una forma que no podía compararse con ninguna de las fantasías que hubiera alimentado al respecto, más violenta y a la vez más dulce que nada que hubiera soñado, y había sido... No. No debía pensar en eso. No se merecía aquel suave calor dentro del pecho que aplacaba su ansiedad y su culpa, ni ninguno de los benditos escalofríos de placer que estallaban como pequeños relámpagos a lo largo de su piel.

Pero no podía dejar de evocarlo, de torturarse tratando de discernir hasta qué punto había sucedido tal y como creía recordar y hasta qué punto estaba idealizándolo, convirtiéndolo en lo que _desearía_ que hubiera ocurrido. Todavía tenía el sabor de Sigyn prendido de la lengua. Todavía le parecía sentirla contra su pecho ahora desnudo, entregada y cálida, casi más agresiva que él mismo en su forma de buscarle. Y ella no se le había resistido más que por un segundo. Él podía haber perdido el control y desatado la locura pero Sigyn había participado en ella con un entusiasmo que no podía fingirse ni podía significar otra cosa más que lo que _parecía_ significar. Loki no encontraba forma de convencerse de lo contrario.

Y al mismo tiempo no podía creérselo. No _quería_ creérselo. Asumir que allí había intervenido algo más que su propio deseo implicaría asumir que Sigyn... Que ellos dos... Que quizá a pesar del desapego y la distancia y la tensión de los últimos meses aquello que había transpirado entre ambos cuando aún no eran del todo adultos había sido real y mutuo y todavía estaba vivo y por lo tanto...

_Para. No pienses en eso. No sigas por ahí, jodido idiota, condenado imbécil. ¿No has hecho, no te has hecho ya bastante daño? Arrepiéntete. Laméntalo. Discúlpate y luego no vuelvas a pensar jamás en ello..._

Pero ¿cómo ignorar algo así? Él besando a Sigyn, Sigyn besándolo a él. Las lenguas, los dientes, el aliento roto, los brazos doloridos en la compulsión de abrazar al otro hasta metérselo bajo la piel. Lo había sentido así y lo había sentido _en ella_ y todo lo que se dijera para convencerse de lo contrario no podría convencerlo de que aquella desesperada y deliciosa locura no la habían deseado y disfrutado los dos por igual.

_Maldita sea. Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡maldito sea yo mil millones de veces, joder!_

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Suspirando, Loki se separó un poco del cristal y miró su magullada mano derecha, los nudillos despellejados manchados de sangre reseca. En algún momento de las primeras horas de su vela, todavía demasiado alterado por lo ocurrido y demasiado borracho como para no darse cuenta de que era _otra_ completa estupidez, Loki había descargado un puñetazo contra una pared. Lo había hecho en pleno arrebato de frustración, buscando que el dolor le sirviera para centrarse y poner de nuevo los pies en la tierra y empezar a pensar con claridad, con el cerebro y no con las vísceras. Estaba claro que todas sus ideas eran jodidamente brillantes aquella noche. Ahora tenía una mano hecha polvo y la cabeza tan aturdida como antes, las entrañas encogidas por la misma incertidumbre, la carne igual de tensa de tanto recrearse en la violenta dulzura de los pocos besos compartidos con Sigyn y en sus suspiros y en sus ojos azules mirándolo por un instante con aquella adoración que toda su vida había codiciado y que nadie aparte de ella le había mostrado jamás...

Se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró los ojos. Volvió a posar la frente contra el cristal. Respiró hondo. Igual que hacía años -igual que la noche en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la única chica de los Nueve Reinos que no podía tener- Loki reconoció la necesidad apremiante de tomar medidas antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos. Pero era muy consciente de lo precipitada e innecesaria y estúpida que había sido su decisión de entonces, aquella cobarde estrategia de salir huyendo por no enfrentarse a la verdad. Actuar ahora en caliente sería otro desastre, Loki estaba seguro de ello: aún se notaba aturdido por la resaca, su mente acusaba la falta de sueño, su sangre estaba turbia de deseo. Nada bueno saldría de ninguna decisión que tomara en aquel estado.

Dejarlo correr, sin embargo, no era una opción. Limitarse a huir de nuevo tampoco. Ya no era el chiquillo de entonces. A lo largo de sus viajes con Thor había encarado peligros que harían encogerse de miedo a guerreros invulnerables, sin que al hacerlo le temblara la mano o le fallara el aplomo... ¿Y ahora no iba a poder mirar a Sigyn a los ojos y pedirle disculpas escudándose en su borrachera y asegurarle que aquello no habría sucedido de no ser por el alcohol y que jamás, JAMÁS volvería a suceder?

Sigyn.

_Su_ Sigyn.

Su rostro acalorado, sus manos en su pelo, sus labios heridos de él, sus ojos celestes, la forma en que lo había mirado después de besarle y antes de que él se esfumara: aquella plenitud, aquel desamparo, aquel reflejo perfecto de sus propios sentimientos de felicidad porque aquello estuviera sucediendo y de desolación porque tuviera que acabarse...

No. No iba a poder. Una mierda iba a poder. Enfrentarse a una Sigyn ultrajada por su atrevimiento, a una Sigyn que en verdad estuviera asqueada de su comportamiento y deseosa de no volver a verlo ni en sueños sería casi sencillo para un mentiroso consumado como él. Podría presentarle unas disculpas que sonarían sinceras, buscar apoyo en los ojos que sabría enamorados de otro hombre y encontrar la forma de excusar lo inexcusable. Eso sabría hacerlo. En cambio... ¿Cómo ir a Sigyn y desdecirse de su infantil ataque de celos hacia Gunnarson y asegurarle que no la habría tocado ni por equivocación de no estar ebrio cuando casi _sabía_ que ella desearía tanto o más que él volver al punto en el que se habían separado unas horas atrás? ¿Cómo se hacía algo así? ¿Cómo se fingía que una mujer te era indiferente cuando de pronto estabas prácticamente seguro de que a lo largo de los últimos meses de frialdad y de los últimos años de desapego ella había sentido por ti la misma necesidad que tú sentías por ella? Loki no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo salir airoso de algo semejante. Nunca se había enfrentado a nada parecido. Nunca había estado enamorado de nadie más que de Sigyn. Iniciar y terminar cosas había sido sencillo cuando no se sentía nada, pero ahora...

Un desastre. Loki estaba seguro de que tratar de arreglar aquel caos iba a ser un completo desastre. Y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. No quedaba otra salida. Sigyn merecía una disculpa, y merecía también que él volviera a apartarse de su camino. Que ella correspondiera o no a su deseo, que lo amara o lo odiara, eso era indiferente. No eran el uno para el otro y no lo serían nunca. Odín ya les habría forzado a casarse años atrás si tuviera aquel destino en mente para ellos. No. Sigyn estaba destinada a ser de cualquiera menos de él; a no ser de nadie en el mejor de los casos, sirviendo a Asgard desde el Observatorio como una especie de sacerdotisa de la ciencia de las estrellas. No iba a ser Theoric Gunnarson, por lo que Loki había podido descubrir, pero sería cualquier otro, cualquier día. Nada que ellos dos pudieran hacer serviría para desafiar los designios del Padre de Todos y él no comprometería el honor de Sigyn ni perdería sus fuerzas y su razón intentando que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Había tenido aquel punto tan claro como la luz del día desde hacía años; no iba a perderlo ahora de vista sólo porque con unos cuantos besos -maravillosos, ardientes, embriagadores, inolvidables besos- Sigyn le hubiera dejado entrever hasta qué punto ellos dos eran una posibilidad real y tangible. Sería un hijo obediente, una vez más. Sería el buen amigo de Sigyn, preocupado por ella sobre todas las cosas, que jamás debería haber dejado de ser en aras de su propio egoísmo. Sería el príncipe sensato y consciente de su posición y sus deberes que se vanagloriaba de ser cada vez que afeaba a Thor su zafiedad. Sería el Loki que todos creían y esperaban que fuera, aunque maldita la gracia que le iba a hacer. Y lo sería ya, cuanto antes, sin dejar que las esperanzas prendieran raíces en ninguno de los dos.

Era lo mejor para todos, se dijo. Estaba convencido de ello, se dijo. Estaba conforme, se dijo. Que sus uñas estuvieran clavándose en las palmas de sus manos hasta romperle la piel era algo circunstancial que no significaba _nada_.

Se concentró en Sigyn, tratando de perseguir su energía vital a lo largo del palacio para localizarla. Ella podía estar ahora en cualquier parte de Asgard menos en su propia cama. Si la conocía un poco bien -y Loki volvía a estar seguro de que así era, lamentando amargamente haber dudado de ello por culpa de las palabras de Thor y de sus propias inseguridades- Sigyn tampoco habría pegado ojo aquella noche. ¿El Observatorio? Era una posibilidad. Pero Sigyn ignoraba que Loki había desarrollado con los años el poder de burlar los sentidos de Heimdall, de ocultar a sus ojos omniscientes todo aquello que le viniera en gana; Loki no la creía capaz de enfrentarse a la mirada del Guardián cuando aún llevaría lo ocurrido en los establos escrito a fuego en la cara. ¿Los jardines? Eran otra opción para Sigyn, con tantas sombras y recovecos en los que poder esconderse y pasar desapercibida a los ojos de cualquiera que pudiera querer darle conversación. Aunque tal vez hubiera preferido el amparo de las profundidades de la biblioteca, allí donde tantas veces se había refugiado de niña los días en que la vida en Asgard la abrumaba y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. O quizá...

_La sala de estudios_.

Loki percibió de pronto su presencia allí. La sintió con tanta claridad como si la estuviera viendo. La sala de estudios. La maldita vieja aula que habían compartido durante años. El nudo que Loki tenía en el pecho se retorció todavía un poco más. Quería finiquitar y enterrar aquel asunto a toda costa, cuanto antes, pero estaba claro que Sigyn no se lo iba a poner fácil. Pensar en volver a renunciar a ella ya era bastante doloroso; pensar en volver a renunciar a ella en el mismo lugar que había visto nacer y crecer su amistad, que los había visto tramar planes y maquinar inocentes travesuras a espaldas del viejo Maestre Finbar, que los había visto pelear y filosofar y hacerse confidencias hasta llegar a ser una extensión el uno del otro... Sigyn bien podía clavarle un cuchillo en el estómago y retorcerlo después hasta descuartizarle las entrañas y aun así estaría siendo menos cruel de lo que estaba siendo ahora, obligándole a confrontarla en su antiguo santuario.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, y lo haría. Ya vería luego cómo vivir con ello. No podía esperar. Las ideas peligrosas que se alimentaban de la esperanza querían prender raíces en su mente, Loki se daba perfecta cuenta de ello. Y no debía permitirlo, no cuando cortarlo de cuajo estaba tan al alcance de su mano. Sólo una pequeña conversación incómoda con Sigyn, una disculpa que sonara honesta, una explicación llena de excusas falsas que en realidad no quería darle y aquella pequeña y ardiente bola de nieve que había creado no se convertiría en una avalancha que se los acabara llevando a los dos por delante. Sólo eso.

Era el jodido Embaucador de Asgard; tenía que poder, por todos los demonios.

Se calzó las botas y se puso, arrugada y todo como estaba, la misma camisa de seda negra que se había quitado y arrojado a un rincón con impaciencia pocas horas antes. Se abrigó con la larga casaca de cuero negro sin molestarse en cerrar los correajes ni tampoco en peinar su cabello, desmadejado tras las muchas vueltas en la cama y las incontables veces que se había pasado nerviosamente los dedos por él en el intento de serenarse. Aunque sabía que quizá aquél era mejor momento que ningún otro para _parecer_ _un príncipe_ además de serlo, Loki no se sentía con fuerzas para burlarse de sí mismo con semejante crueldad. Después, erguido en el centro de la habitación, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el lugar al que deseaba ir, musitando una antiquísima palabra que nadie en Asgard conocía aparte de él. Sintió de inmediato el conocido tirón en la boca del estómago que precedía a una desmaterialización. Cuando abrió los ojos un segundo de imposible vértigo después, se vio de pie en una esquina de la vieja aula en penumbra, apenas iluminada por la frágil luz del amanecer y por una lámpara de aceite que ardía en el extremo opuesto. Recorrió con la mirada las paredes de piedra pulida, los bajorrelieves que podría haber dibujado de memoria tras tantos años contemplándolos e interpretando las historias que contaban, el alto techo abovedado, los escalones de la tarima de madera en los que Sigyn solía tropezar a diario, la mesa en la que en los últimos tiempos el decrépito Maestre Finbar no había hecho otra cosa que dar cabezadas mientras ellos dos se las apañaban perfectamente solos, los pupitres vacíos, los tinteros secos... Sus ojos también contemplaron la enorme pizarra negra y a Sigyn frente a ella tiza en mano, dándole la espalda, desgranando con su letra redondeada y clara y con una lentitud impropia de su frenética forma de escribir una larguísima ecuación que Loki reconoció de inmediato. La punzada ardiente de la nostalgia quebró su presencia de ánimo. El Principio de Incertidumbre Cósmica de Langaas. La complicada hipótesis astronómica con la que Sigyn lo había impresionado en su primera clase juntos. El golpe maestro que había pulverizado el desdén de un Loki preadolescente hacia quien hasta ese momento no creía más que una estúpida princesita. El giro que le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Loki respiró hondo. Primero los besos correspondidos, luego arrastrarlo a su antiguo santuario común, ahora un poco de sal en la herida de la amistad que no había sido capaz de conservar intacta: definitivamente Sigyn no le iba a poner las cosas nada fáciles, pero tenía que seguir adelante con ellas. Tenía que...

—En Vanaheim consideramos de buena educación usar la puerta en lugar de sorprender continuamente a la gente apareciendo de la nada a sus espaldas como un puñetero fantasma, ¿sabes?

Loki no había hecho el menor ruido ni el menor movimiento. Sigyn en ningún momento había apartado sus ojos de la pizarra, ni siquiera al dirigirse así de secamente a él, centrada como parecía a completar sin prisa pero sin pausa los últimos pasos de la ecuación. Y sin embargo le había descubierto, una vez más. Había vuelto a darse el extraño prodigio que tenía a Loki enfermo de curiosidad desde que eran niños. Por un momento su desconcierto al saberse descubierto fue sólo eso: desconcierto, perplejidad ante lo inexplicable, igual que todas y cada una de las veces en que Sigyn le había adivinado sin oírle ni verle como si hubiera tendida entre los dos una cuerda invisible. Pero ese desconcierto pronto se convirtió en una marea de rabia que quiso abrirse paso en medio del conformismo, un mudo grito de rebelión que lo sacudió todo dentro de Loki. Aquella misteriosa pero innegable conexión entre él y Sigyn, ¿acaso no significaba nada? ¿Acaso no había allí una especie de destino luchando por imponerse, más fuerte y más sagrado que nada que Odín o cualquiera en los Nueve Reinos tuviera planeado para ellos dos? Fuera cual fuera su naturaleza, la singularidad y la exclusividad de aquel vínculo hacían de él algo precioso que exigía no ser ignorado, y ante aquella exigencia Loki sintió cómo flaqueaba un poco más su férrea voluntad de hacer lo que debía hacerse.

—No tenía ganas de andar hasta aquí —se justificó, en un tono que esperó que sonara bromista y no ansioso, inseguro -él, Lengua de Plata- de qué añadir a continuación. Era extremadamente consciente de lo que había ido a hacer allí y de dónde debía acabar aquella conversación pero de pronto no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al final apropiado, toda su resolución desmoronada bajo el empuje de los deseos que querían sublevarse.

—Y supongo que saber dónde encontrarme es otro de esos _simpáticos trucos_ que todavía desconozco y con los que puedes asustarme en el futuro. Estupendo.

La voz de Sigyn, con aquel punto grave y ronco que de niños le había hecho tanta gracia a Loki y que ahora encontraba irresistiblemente seductor, sonaba más cansada que enojada, como si el desánimo fuera más fuerte que la indignación que tenía toda la razón y el derecho de sentir. Loki casi quiso suplicarle que lo mirara, incapaz de soportar la desmayada indiferencia con la que ella seguía escribiendo en la pizarra, escribiendo, escribiendo...

—Lo siento, Sigyn.

La tiza se partió con un ruido seco y la mano de Sigyn se detuvo, a falta de una única variable que completara la conjetura. El silencio se espesó como plomo líquido.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho antes, Loki. Hablo tu mismo idioma. Lo entiendo sin necesidad de que me lo repitas. Todo está bien, en serio. Vuelve a dormir.

El tono de Sigyn reflejaba cosas que estaban más allá de la simple tristeza. Loki, sabiéndose culpable, notó que se le encogía el estómago de anhelo por enmendarlo.

—No estaba durmiendo —admitió, las palabras fluyendo de él sin que hubiera tenido tiempo de sopesarlas.

—Me extraña, porque con todo lo que parecías haber bebido deberías haber caído en coma nada más...

—No. Estaba. Durmiendo —insistió Loki con terquedad, infantilmente irritado de que ella no lo creyera cuando para variar no estaba diciendo más que la verdad.

—Lo que tu digas —insistió Sigyn a su vez, todavía inmóvil—. Sea como sea puedes volver a dormir, o a no dormir, o a lo que quiera que estuvieras haciendo. No pasa nada, en serio. No me voy a enfadar. No creo que sea la primera vez que bebes demasiado y haces cosas raras que luego lamentas.

Loki se sorprendió boqueando como un pez, luchando por decir algo sin encontrar las malditas palabras. De pronto no parecía en absoluto posible acogerse a la coartada de la ebriedad, por mucho que la propia Sigyn le estuviera dando pie. _Sí, estaba tan borracho que todo ha sido obra del alcohol. A pesar de la intolerable forma en que te he recriminado tus simpatías hacia otro hombre como si fuera un marido celoso no tengo el menor interés personal en ti, de modo que podemos seguir fingiendo ignorarnos el uno al otro como hasta ahora._ Loki se sentía tan ridículo por haber contemplado la posibilidad de que aquella fuera una excusa digna que quería abofetearse. ¿Y si no había manera de disfrazar lo que había pasado? ¿Y si no había más salida que la sinceridad, aquel territorio desconocido y terrorífico para Loki después de tanto tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez en que se había abierto de verdad y por completo a alguien, _a ella_?

—Lo siento, Sigyn, yo...

—¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESO? —gritó Sigyn de pronto, exasperada, tirando contra la pizarra el último fragmento de tiza que le quedaba en la mano y volviéndose hacia él—. ¡Te he entendido perfectamente las otras dos veces, no hace falta que sigas repitiendo hasta el Ragnarok lo mucho que te arrepientes así que deja de decirlo de una puñetera vez, ¿vale?!

Loki se vio desarmado por aquel estallido, por aquella voz vibrante de una ira que no era ira, por lo que Sigyn estaba diciendo sin decirlo. Y lo poco que quedaba de su resolución de ser correcto al acudir a ella se hizo añicos.

—No me arrepiento, Sigyn.

Su propio sobresalto al oírse fue mayor que el que reflejó Sigyn. No había tenido la menor intención consciente de decirlo, ni mucho menos de sonar así de vehemente. Fue Sigyn quien se resquebrajó ahora ante su mirada, la furia en su rostro acalorado cediendo a la viva imagen del desamparo mientras ella resoplaba y se abrazaba a sí misma, igual que él había hecho hacía tan sólo un rato en la soledad de sus habitaciones.

—Maldita sea, Loki. Yo tenía una vida mientras estabas fuera, ¿sabes? —le reprochó casi en un susurro—. Tenía una vida y _me gustaba_. Quiero que vuelva. Quiero...

—¿Y qué hago para devolvértela? ¿Me voy? ¿Quieres que me marche? ¿Quieres que vuelva a irme de Asgard para que así puedas quedarte tranquila?

Loki casi lo había gritado, rabioso, completamente serio, convencido, dispuesto. Los ojos de Sigyn al oírle fueron los ojos espantados y suplicantes de un animal caído en una trampa.

—¡NO!... No es eso. No... —gimió, dándole otra vez la espalda cuando la voz se le rompió en lo que casi sonó como un sollozo—.Yo sólo...

Se alejó todavía más de él, bajando con rapidez de la tarima para ir a sentarse en el grueso antepecho de una de las ventanas. Bajo la suave luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la vidriera su pelo suelto se veía como un aura roja que la coronaba majestuosa y salvaje, cayendo a los lados de su cara y acariciando su cuello. Loki sintió el viejo deseo de enredar sus dedos en él más lacerante que nunca, casi insoportable.

—No me arrepiento —insistió, con la misma terquedad pero suavizando el tono—. Lamento haberte engañado de esa manera, sí. Lamento haber suplantado al imbécil de Theoric Gunnarson. Lamento todas y cada una de las cosas que te he dicho porque no tenía ningún derecho a decírtelas y ni siquiera creo que sean verdad y si pudiera volver atrás... —Loki tragó saliva, sintiendo la boca terriblemente seca. Odín no había educado a sus hijos de forma en que les fuera fácil pedir perdón. Cada palabra que pronunciaba se sentía como si alguien le estuviera arrancando un pedazo de su carne, el dolor agudizado por la implacable fijeza con que Sigyn lo miraba sin que su gesto pareciera decidirse entre ninguna de las emociones que la sacudían—. Si pudiera volver atrás me tragaría cada palabra sin dudarlo. Pero lo otro que he hecho... Besarte...

Loki respiró hondo tras pronunciar la palabra, terroríficamente consciente de que aquél era un punto de no retorno que no tenía voluntad para no traspasar.

—De eso no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento _en absoluto_. Había bebido pero no fue la borrachera, Sigyn. Fui yo. Lo hice porque quise, porque... Porque... Porque llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo. _Mucho_ tiempo. _Años_. Entiendo que no puedas fiarte de la palabra de un liante, pero créeme cuando te digo que así como lamentaré haberte ofendido al besarte, si ese es el caso, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte besado. Jamás.

En los ojos de Sigyn había desconcierto y sorpresa y temor, creciendo más y más a medida que Loki hablaba y se acercaba despacio a su lado. Pero también algo más, algo nacido de las últimas palabras que él había pronunciado y que todavía parecían vibrar suspendidas en el aire. Loki se preguntó si sus propios ojos reflejarían tanto vértigo, y si también en ellos asomaría aquel destello demasiado parecido a la felicidad, tan cálido y radiante en la mirada azul de Sigyn que parecía capazde abrasarlo todo.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo contestar a eso, Loki? —inquirió ella con suavidad, evaporada ya la quebradiza rabia de hacía unos instantes.

—No lo sé.

—¿Que no lo sabes? ¡No puedes no saberlo! ¡No puedes volver a casa y comportarte conmigo de una forma tan fría durante meses y de pronto transformarte en ese monstruo cínico que he visto en las caballerizas y ahora venir y contarme esto y ponerlo todo en mis manos y decir que no sabes qué narices debo decirte!

—_No lo sé_ —insistió Loki, desesperado—. Perdóname, o aterrorízate y llama a la guardia de mi padre, o dime que te doy asco y que no quieres volver a hablarme en la vida. O dime que tú tampoco te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado. Di lo que quieras, Sigyn, lo que sientas que debes decirme. Cualquier cosa menos que todo te da igual porque eso es lo único que no voy a poder creerme, que no...

_Que no voy a poder soportar_, terminó Loki para sí, incapaz de confesar en voz alta que a aquellas alturas prefería el odio de Sigyn antes que su indiferencia. Y el silencio se prolongó entre los dos tantos segundos que el tiempo pareció deformarse.

—No, Loki. No me da igual —susurró Sigyn, tan tenue que Loki dudó si se lo habría imaginado—. De hecho me parece tan obvio que no me da igual, viendo cómo me he comportado antes, que...

—Yo ya no sé lo que es obvio y lo que no —protestó él, acercándose todavía un poco más—. No entiendo...

—¿No entiendes? ¿_Tú_? —dijo ella con ironía—. ¿El de los secretos? ¿El de los ases en la manga? ¿Y entonces qué puedo entender yo, que parece que en todo esto voy una docena de pasos por detrás de ti?

Loki suspiró cansado, sonriendo a su pesar. Como por reflejo ella sonrió también, por primera vez aquella noche. Para Loki, que creía saberse su rostro de memoria, verla sonreír después de lo ocurrido fue como descubrir el sol tras una vida bajo tierra.

—De acuerdo. Es obvio... —quiso admitir, sintiendo que de nuevo le huían las palabras mientras se perdía en los ojos azules de Sigyn—. Es obvio que...

—Es obvio que hace años que no me da igual, pedazo de imbécil. Y que me rompiste el corazón cuando te marchaste así con Thor sin despedirte ni nada. Y que me lo volviste a romper cuando dejaste de escribir. Y que por eso, porque me rompiste el corazón dos veces, no soportaba volver a verte y arriesgarme a que me lo rompieras una tercera. Y que por eso he intentado comportarme como si no existieras. Y que si te he dicho esas cosas horribles acerca de tus _mujeres_ es porque me mata de celos pensar que has estado divirtiéndote con ellas mientras yo tenía que quedarme aquí echándote de menos e intentando darle largas al destino que me aguarda —soltó Sigyn del tirón, atropelladamente, casi sin respirar, mirándole con una intensidad que quemaba—. Es MUY obvio, digo yo. De hecho es tan obvio que no me puedo creer que alguien tan inteligente como tú todavía tenga dudas al respecto, así que voy a tener que pensar que eres un jodido presuntuoso buscando que le regalen el oído. Demonios, Loki, si me he deshecho en cuanto me has rozado, ¿qué más _obviedades_ necesitas? Y tú eres el Odinson _listo_ —resopló, irónica—. Madre mía. Pobre Asgard. Pobres de nosotros el día que tu padre decida abdicar...

Loki la miró sin poder ni parpadear, sobrecogido de asombro ante la aplastante y torpe naturalidad con la que Sigyn acababa de reconocer todo lo que habían sido sus últimos años, todo lo que sentía respecto a lo ocurrido, respecto a él, respecto _a ellos. _ Su Sigyn. Su dulce, insoportable, adorable Sigyn. Su contrapunto, su mejor mitad. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que iba a serle sencillo cortar de raíz nada que pudiera crecer entre ellos?

—Aceptaste mi proposición cuando creías que yo era Theoric Gunnarson —se defendió Loki—. ¿Cómo crees que debería interpretar eso?

—_Consentí_ —puntalizó Sigyn con aspereza— Consentir en algo no es lo mismo que aceptar ni mucho menos que desearlo, Loki. No cuando se es mujer y se está en mi posición.

—Pero no parecías precisamente asqueada con la idea.

No lo dijo como un reproche sino como una absurda justificación, como una forma de intentar explicarle y explicarse a sí mismo su violento estallido de celos en el establo. Aun así, viendo arder y humedecerse los ojos de Sigyn, Loki deseó una vez más poder tragarse las palabras.

—Sí. Tienes razón. No parecía asqueada porque no lo estaba. Theoric al menos es un caballero, una buena persona —la rabia contenida con la que Sigyn escupió las palabras pareció latirle a Loki dentro del pecho, caliente y amarga—. Qué demonios, Theoric es un sueño al lado de algunos de los hombres con quienes he temido que tu padre y mi hermano pudieran casarme, es un condenado sueño comparado con llorar de miedo y de asco ante la sola idea de tener que dejar que alguno de esos tipejos me tocara y me preñara con sus hijos y luego me llevara de aquí con él. Así que te doy la razón, Loki: no estaba asqueada en absoluto. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque hace mucho tiempo que tomé la determinación de aprender a apreciar el mal menor, ya que no puedo tener a quien realmente quiero.

Por un instante no sólo ellos dos sino el Universo entero pareció contener el aliento, expectante.

_A quien realmente quiero_.

—Sigyn... —musitó Loki.

Imponiéndose a la agresividad del tono de voz con el que habían sido pronunciadas, el significado de las palabras de Sigyn hacía que de pronto a Loki le costara respirar, sus entrañas derretidas bajo un calor más ardiente y dulce que nada que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Intentó articular algo más que el nombre amado pero su propia voz le rehuyó. _ A quien realmente quiero. _Sigyn parecía haberse dado cuenta a la vez que él del calado de sus palabras y se había ruborizado con violencia desde el pecho hasta la raíz del cabello pero no bajaba los ojos, no dejaba de mirarle. Su Sigyn. Su honesta, valiente, extraordinaria Sigyn.

—Sigyn, yo...

_A quien realmente quiero. _

—Estos años...

De pronto todo en Loki era pura necesidad de corresponder a aquella sinceridad casi ingenua con la que Sigyn acababa de decirle que le amaba. De explicarle cómo durante años había buscado inutilmente el cielo del verano en los ojos de cada mujer que había compartido su cama. De aclararle que a pesar de lo que decían las historias y los rumores no había dejado ningún bastardo tras él, que nunca desearía ni tendría más hijos que los que pudiera engendrar en su vientre. De confesarle que sus viajes y sus amantes y sus aventuras no habían llenado ni la milésima parte del vacío que se había abierto en su alma al dejarla y que lo cambiaría todo por haber tenido entonces el valor de quedarse a su lado y luchar por ella, de intentarlo al menos... Cuánto que decir. Y qué poco sentido decirlo, sabiendo que no cambiaría nada, que nada les estaba permitido hacer al respecto. Tardó una eternidad en darse cuenta de que se había quedado callado sin terminar la frase, ahogado en el azul de la mirada de Sigyn, hechizado por la sombra que las espesas pestañas cobrizas proyectaban en sus mejillas pecosas. Apenas recordaba nada de lo que quería decirle, mareado por tantas cosas sin confesar como le bullían en el pecho clamando por ser liberadas. Sabiendo que era un error y prefiriendo ignorarlo se sentó al lado de Sigyn en el antepecho de la ventana, cuidadoso de no rozarla. Y le hizo absurdamente feliz ver que ella no se apartaba para rehuirle.

—Lo siento, Sigyn —repitió, desarmado—. Lo siento _todo_. Siento llevar años portándome como un estúpido. Siento haber dejado de escribir. Siento haberme ido como me fui, sin avisarte, sin esperar a que volvieras para al menos poder despedirnos. Pero lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —casi le imploró, llevándose un puño cerrado hasta el corazón— ¿Entiendes que tenía que hacerlo así? Tú y yo... Las cosas estaban cambiando entre nosotros, ¿podías sentirlo tú también? Las cosas estaban cambiando _demasiado._ Me asusté. A ninguno de los dos nos estaba permitido ir hacia donde nos estaba llevando la corriente. Y supe que si seguía teniéndote cerca... .

Las lágrimas se habían desbordado silenciosas de los ojos de Sigyn. Loki apenas soportaba verlo -_antes nunca era yo quien la hacía llora_r, pensó, afligido- pero tampoco podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos. ¿Cuantas lágrimas de amor había visto verter por él en toda su maldita vida? Las de Sigyn eran las primeras. Sigyn, de hecho, era la primera en tantas cosas que casi le parecía que su vida no había empezado del todo hasta cruzarse con ella.

—Y sigue sin estarnos permitido, ¿no? —la oyó añadir sin apenas voz, adelantándose a la terrible conclusión de cuanto él estaba diciendo.

Loki ni siquiera tuvo ánimo para asentir. Seguía sin estarles permitido, aquella era la maldita raíz de todo. Por eso había ido a buscarla sin esperar ni a que amaneciera. Por eso estaban sentados ahora el uno junto al otro intentando reunir valor para terminar con algo que ni siquiera había acabado de nacer. Habían cometido un bello y delicioso error pero aún estaban a tiempo de repararlo sin alterar demasiado el curso adecuado de las cosas. Sigyn, que lo sabía tan bien como él, no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Sigue sin estarnos permitido —concluyó Loki, con un desánimo abismal—. Lo siento, no te imaginas cómo. Ojalá...

—Loki... Tu mano...

Casi sobresaltado Loki miró hacia el puño que aún tenía cerrado sobre el pecho, allí a donde ella había deslizado su atención. Era la mano derecha, la que había usado horas antes para descargar su rabia contra una pared. En su consternación ni siquiera se había acordado de que la tenía herida.

—No es nada —dijo instintivamente.

Trató de retirar la mano, avergonzado de su ridículo arrebato de ira y nada deseoso de tener que explicárselo a Sigyn, pero no lo hizo lo bastante deprisa. Ella la atrapó sin dificultad. La torpe Sigyn, al parecer, seguía siendo increíblemente rápida de reflejos cuando se trataba de fastidiarle.

—Déjame ver.

—No es nada.

—No seas idiota

Pese a las protestas Sigyn examinó cuidadosamente la hinchazón y la piel herida, sosteniendo la mano con firme suavidad entre sus pequeños dedos. Loki intentó ignorar el delicioso hormigueo que aquello le prendió en el estómago. No lo consiguió.

—Está helada —murmuró Sigyn, como cautivada con la sensación—. ¿Qué demonios has hecho para ponértela así?

—Un accidente —repuso Loki.

—¿Un _accidente_? —Sigyn lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, alarmada—. Oh, por lo que más quieras, dime que no has...

Loki la interrumpió con un bufido de desdén.

—Soy un mago, Sigyn. En el caso de querer rebajarme a hacer algo contra Gunnarson no habría usado los puños, créeme —afirmó, ofendido de que ella pudiera pensar lo contrario. Pero suavizó notablemente su tono al admitir—. Fue una pared.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le dijo Sigyn, mordaz pero sin disimular ni su turbación ni su alivio—. ¿Todavía crees que pegarte con el mobiliario es una opción? ¿_A tu edad_? Y yo que pensaba que ya habías aprendido la lección aquella vez que nos quedamos encerrados en la biblioteca y te dio por patear la puerta porque no conseguías abrirla...

Loki rió con suavidad al recordar el ridículo incidente, parte de una travesura de sus primeros días juntos que casi había desterrado de su memoria. Y en medio de esa risa que se había contagiado a Sigyn, relajados los dos por un instante de la tensión y el pesar, se sorprendió tomando un rizo que le había caído a ella sobre los ojos para sujetárselo detrás de una oreja. Lo hizo sin intención, sin pensar,tan sólo obedeciendo a aquel poderoso deseo de tocar su pelo que llevaba torturándole desde que era un niño. Y fue plenamente consciente del grandísimo error que acababa de cometer. La sintió estremecerse un poco cuando le rozó el tierno lóbulo con las yemas de los dedos, y luego un poco más cuando detuvo la mano sobre su mejilla en lugar de retirarla. Él mismo se estremeció también, notando las dulces descargas eléctricas de una salva de escalofríos, sobresaltado por lo que había hecho sin querer, asustado de estar tocando otra vez a Sigyn pero sin fuerzas para apartar la mano. Se lamió inconscientemente el labio inferior, nervioso por el hormigueo que se propagaba ya mucho más allá de su estómago y amenazaba invadirle todo el cuerpo. Su mirada se quedó prendida de los pequeños y rosados labios de Sigyn. Los vio entreabrirse y exhalar un ansioso suspiro que sonó exquisito a sus oídos. Las ganas de volver a sentirlos fueron torrenciales, incontenibles. Deslizó los dedos con delicadeza hasta la barbilla de Sigyn para levantar su rostro hacia él y se inclinó despacio, concediéndole una justa oportunidad de esquivarle que ella no supo o no quiso aprovechar.

El beso no tuvo nada que ver con el hambre y la furia de antes. Fue breve, tierno, poco más que el roce de una pluma bailando entre las bocas de ambos. Una pequeña despedida, se dijo Loki, tratando de tranquilizar a la voz de alarma que le exigía que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltara a Sigyn de inmediato. Sólo una pequeña despedida.

—Ojalá pudiera ser de otra manera, Sigyn... Ojalá...

Le habló a un centímetro de la boca reacio a alejarse de ella, las narices de ambos rozándose con suavidad. Cuando los encontró, los ojos entornados de Sigyn lo estaban mirando con una expresión de veneración y éxtasis que lo rompió en dos. ¿Quién más lo había mirado así? ¿Quién volvería a mirarlo así cuando sellaran aquel adiós secreto? No podía forzarse a hacerlo. Todavía no. _Sólo éste_, se justificó mientras cubría la boca de Sigyn con otro beso casto y dulce y lento. Los labios de Sigyn fueron plácidos y suaves contra los suyos, una firme invitación a seguir besándolos. Loki se sorprendió de su fuerza de voluntad al conseguir apartarse de ellos.

—No podemos —le insistió, aunque en el fondo era a sí mismo a quien se lo estaba recordando.

Sigyn asintió queriendo parecer conforme. Pero todavía tenía sujeta entre sus manos la mano de Loki, y él pudo sentir la etérea caricia de aquellos dedos prendiendo ascuas de placer y anhelo en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo antes de buscarle la boca otra vez, prometiéndose que ésa sí que sería la última. Los labios de Sigyn se movieron contra los suyos y los capturaron en el momento en que él se retiraba, decididos a prolongar el beso unos instantes más. Un escalofrío estalló en parte baja de la espalda de Loki, propagándose hacia arriba hasta estallar en su nuca y aturdirle por completo el pensamiento. Hizo danzar las yemas de sus dedos sobre el mentón de Sigyn, arrancándole un pequeño suspiro que fue a verterse como miel en su boca.

—No debemos, Sigyn, lo sabes mejor que yo —murmuró, rozándole los labios al hacerlo, sintiendo la ardiente caricia de su respiración agitada.

Esa vez lo buscó ella, y estuvo en manos de Loki permitírselo o no. Se lo permitió, por supuesto, diciéndose que podía parar cuando quisiera y sabiendo que no era verdad, su talento para mentir fallando miserablemente una vez mas cuando se trataba de mentirse a sí mismo en presencia de la mujer que amaba. No iba a poder parar mientras la tuviera cerca y no la alejaría de sí a menos que reuniera un valor que ni siquiera se estaba molestando en invocar, perdido del todo en la delicia de verse reclamado y correspondido como nunca antes en su vida. Jadeó esta vez al romper el beso, falto de aire bajo el cada vez más incontenible anhelo de dejarse ir.

—No, Sigyn. No he venido a esto. Quiero hacer bien las cosas y no... Es un error... Un terrible error... Tú no puedes permitírtelo, no... No tienes que llegar a hacer nada malo para arruinar... Si tu hermano... Si mi padre sospechara siquiera que me he atrevido a...

Sin darse cuenta estaba puntuando sus palabras con más besos fugaces y cálidos, desdiciendo cada buen propósito y cada palabra sensata. En efecto, no tenia que llegar a algo tan extremo como hacer el amor con Sigyn para que su reputación y su futuro y hasta su vida estuvieran en peligro, tal y como se entendía en Asgard y Vanaheim la honra de las mujeres decentes. Bastaba con lo que estaban haciendo, bastaría que alguien entrara y les descubriera así para provocar un desastre. Pero la pasión tiraba de Loki hacia un territorio pantanoso en el que nada de eso contaba; un territorio en el que Sigyn, la que de verdad tenía todo que perder en aquel asunto, ya parecía inmersa hasta el cuello. Con un débil gemido ella atrapó su boca otra vez, demandando más de él con cada segundo de un beso que ya no fue ni casto ni delicado. No quedaba rastro de inocencia o cautela en la forma en que ahora los dos se tanteaban con las lenguas incitándose a entreabrir los labios, ni en la forma en que sus cuerpos querían aproximarse el uno al otro porque sólo con el roce de sus bocas empezaba a no bastar. El ardor con el que Sigyn respondía a aquellos primeros besos nubló la razón de Loki de promesas, de deseos tan densos que asfixiaban. Sintiendo que perdía el control se apartó y le sujetó con ambas manos el rostro para mantenerla a una distancia segura de sus labios. Todavía era consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, de cuál era el camino a seguir si aspiraba a hacer las cosas como haría un hombre de honor, uno que además de amar a Sigyn con locura fuera capaz de amarla _bien_, como ella merecía. Quería ser ese hombre. Lo quería de veras.

Si tan sólo supiera cómo...

—Vale. Se acabó. Si no vamos a ser capaces de controlarnos, entonces... Tendré que... Me iré mañana si es necesario. No llevaré sobre mi conciencia el haberte arruinado la vida, Sigyn —declaró con firmeza, apasionado—. No lo haré.

Por un momento llegó a creer de veras que sería capaz; que siendo el Dios de las Travesuras y el Engaño y no un maldito santo podría llegar a comportarse como un hombre honorable y renunciar al más ardiente deseo de su corazón sólo porque era _lo correcto_. Pero entonces Sigyn hizo algo contra lo que ninguna fuerza dentro de Loki habría podido plantar batalla: inspiró hondo, muy hondo, y vistió sus ojos con aquella misteriosa mirada soñadora que lo tenía fascinado desde que eran niños, aparentando estar a las puertas del paraíso sólo porque estaba _con él_.

Loki estuvo seguro de que ni siquiera le había escuchado.

Y no le importó.

Mientras desechaba por fin toda pretensión de ser sensato y estrechaba a Sigyn contra su pecho para reclamarle con posesiva fiereza la boca Loki supo que aquél era el peor error de su vida, que ellos dos y su amor maldito estaban tan abocados al desastre como los ríos lo estaban a morir en el mar. Pero consiguió, ahogando la conciencia en besos, que nada de eso le importara en absoluto.

* * *

Mientras el otoño amanecía sobre Asgard, en otra punta de la esfera de Yggrasdil tan distante de la plácida felicidad de los enamorados como pudiera imaginarse, dos hombres renovaban un viejo pacto. Uno era rey. El otro confiaba serlo pronto. No había simpatía entre ellos, sólo miradas calculadoras y sonrisas que trataban de esconder la vieja y espinosa desconfianza mutua que, sin embargo, no les iba a impedir firmar una nueva alianza con nuevas condiciones.

—Todos sabemos que eres estéril y que morirás sin descendencia. A estas alturas nadie aceptará como legítimo un presunto hijo tuyo. Sabes que tu única opción inteligente es firmar. Es lo que tu padre, un hombre inteligente al que admiré y aprecié, habría querido. ¿O es que no deseas perpetuar tu sangre en el trono de Vanaheim después de tanto tiempo luchando por él?

Los ojos azul celeste de Udre Lyrsson, tan parecidos a los de su hermana Sigyn pero desprovistos de la dulce sabiduría que definía los de ella, vidriosos y enramados por efecto de la enfermedad que lo consumía lentamente pero todavía orgullosos, taladraron a Odín con aire calculador.

—No tengo por qué someterme a los dictados de Asgard. Ya no. No te necesito. La última batalla se librará en Kadfalgaast y será ganada sin tu ayuda.

—¿Eso crees?

—Eso creo y eso te demostraré. Seré rey sin deberte ya nada y entonces...

—No serás más que un cadáver descuartizado y una historia a olvidar si desde Asgard no bloqueamos la ayuda que tu rival va a recibir de Svartalfheim.

Fue Odín quien sonrió ahora con soberbia, viendo el rostro del otro desencajarse de ira y desconcierto.

—Mientes.

—Puedo mostrarte las pruebas. ¿Nunca te he contado lo útil que nos es en Asgard contar con los ojos del Guardián?

—¡No es cierto! Ni siquiera Haraldson se rebajaría a eso, es...

—Son refuerzos ante una batalla, Udre, ni más ni menos.

—¡Son elfos oscuros! ¡Haraldson estaría rompiendo un centenar de leyes inviolables metiéndolos en Vanaheim! —bramó Udre, su macilento rostro enfermo tenso de cólera.

—Tu familia ya rompió siglos de tradiciones sagradas aliándose con los aesir, Udre. Es comprensible que Haraldson haya interpretado que todo vale. El caso es que habrá un ejército de elfos oscuros luchando del lado de tu enemigo en Kadfalgaast a menos que Asgard lo impida. Todavía me necesitas. Todavía está en mi mano que seas rey o no. Ésta —añadió Odín, colocando de nuevo ante Udre el documento que antes había rechazado con altivez— es mi única condición. Firma y Vanaheim será tuyo.

Los ojos del vanir repasaron con un gesto de repugnancia los puntos del tratado.

—Los míos nunca aceptarán a una mujer en el trono —aseguró.

—Aceptarán a tu hermana —le aseguró Odín a su vez, con arrogancia, con aplastante seguridad—. Yo me encargaré de ello. Me encargaré de poner a su lado a alguien contra el que nadie osará levantarse ni siquiera en sueños. Su reinado será largo, próspero, pacífico como ningún otro en la historia de tu oscuro y sangriento país...

—¿Qué tramas, Odín? —escupió Udre, crispando sus manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados del documento— ¿Qué sucia jugada tienes en mente? ¿O acaso quieres hacerme creer que todo esto es generosidad hacia mi hermana porque tras tantos años teniéndola bajo tu tutela le has cogido cariño?

—¿Te atreves a hablarme de generosidad hacia Sigyn? —rugió Odín, haciendo tensarse a los consejeros y los militares de ambos reinos que asistían como testigos a la firma del tratado—. ¿Tú? ¿El que a lo largo de los años, sólo porque a él le venía bien, me ha querido convencer de entregársela a bestias que no merecían ni el beneficio de la duda de ser considerados hombres? Mis planes son más generosos con Sigyn de lo que tú serás jamás, Udre. Y en su momento, cuando los compromisos se hagan públicos, tú los aceptarás de buen grado, consciente de que le estarás dando a tu hermana lo que cualquier mujer de los Nueve Reinos querría para sí.

Ambos hombres -uno rey, otro con esperanzas de serlo- se miraron como lobos que se desafiaran, estudiándose con astucia y odio en busca del punto flaco por el que lanzar un ataque mortal. Udre fue el primero en retirar la mirada, demasiado consciente de no ser rival para Odín en aquel terreno de maquinaciones y ases en la manga.

—Eres un carroñero, Padre de Todos —masculló mientras firmaba, ante la feroz mirada orgullosa de Odín, el documento que cuando él fuera rey proclamaría a su hermana como su única heredera—. No tienes nada que envidiar a los cuervos de tu enseña.

Odín sonrió altivo mientras estampaba su propia firma en el tratado.

—Piensa lo que quieras, _rey de los vanir_.

El soberano de Asgard se irguió con majestuosa arrogancia, satisfecho de sí mismo como no lo había estado en siglos. Que aquel imbécil pensara lo que quisiera de él y de sus manejos. Él sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo y por qué. No era la codicia lo que lo movía, sino un fin mucho más elevado por el que los Nueve Reinos lo recordarían eternamente. Asgard y Vanaheim primero. Jötunheim después, cuando Loki estuviera preparado para ello. Luego... ¿quién sabía a dónde podría llegar la alianza entre antiguos mundos rivales, lo que podrían conseguir juntos quienes antes habían sido enemigos?

La paz definitiva en la esfera de Yggrasdil: ése era el legado que el Padre de Todos quería dejar al retirarse tras un largo y brillante reinado.

Y lo dejaría. A cualquier precio.

* * *

**Hay varias cosas que espero de este capítulo. Que os haya dejado satisfechas después de cómo acabaron las cosas al final de "Monstruos" es una. Que se os haya puesto cara de tontas y vomitéis arcoiris diabéticos es otra. Pero la más importante es que Loki no quede demasiado OOC en su conversación con Sigyn en la sala de estudios, que era algo que me aterraba. **

**Mi visión de cómo podía ser el Loki pre-"Thor" incluye la capacidad de amar, ya que en la película sus sentimientos de afecto hacia su hermano y padres y su capacidad de expresarlos son -si bien retorcidos, que al fin y al cabo Loki es Loki- perfectamente visibles. Por otra parte, Loki es un ser emocional. Puede que oculte sus sentimientos tras una gruesa coraza de chulería y sarcasmo porque los vea como algo que le debilita y le rebaja frente a otros, pero cuando la tensión emocional es grande se desborda con facilidad (rabia, lágrimas, puppy eyes... recordemos por un instante la escena de "TELL ME" con Odín, please :3 ). Vamos, que no imagino al Loki de antes de la caída como un muro incapaz de mostrar sentimientos sino todo lo contrario, y dentro de ese , el que dominado por la emotividad (y las hormonas) acabara sincerándose con Sigyn (y al mismo tiempo liándola muy parda al saltarse los dictados de Odín a la torera, yuuujuuuu) era coherente. Espero que a vosotras os lo haya parecido también.  
Queda por ver ahora qué hacen nuestros chicos con este amor prohibido. Y también qué es eso que tiene Odín entre manos y que a mí, personalmente, no me da nada de confianza...  
Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
